


No Intention 出人意表

by EEKWGERMANY



Series: Intentions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Teen-pregnancy, Unusual childhood, mentions of child abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>為以下的求梗所寫。（結果天馬行空地寫下去了…）<br/>Sherlock Holmes在他十六歲時有了第一次性經驗，對象是他父親事業夥伴的女兒，歸因於一瓶偷來的威士忌以及一個來自party上討厭的客人錢包裡看來很老舊的保險套。<br/>然而，十一年又三個月後，他遇見了十歲的John Watson。</p>
<p>圖片放在文章最後。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrest 逮捕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Intention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528099) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



> 這個求梗文包含了”John是Sherlock的兒子” ，而這句恐怕是我唯一擷取的細節了！致上歉意並且希望會有某人能正確的照原始設定敘寫，但也希望有人喜歡這篇作品！

13th September 2005

 

Anna Watson.

Sherlock凝視著那位他付出童貞的女孩（現在是母親了）。那位他與之分享第一支菸，並一起使用第一個過期保險套的女孩。

唯一一位他任其懷孕的女孩。 

也是是唯一一位拿掉孩子的女孩。

 

當時這消息不啻為一種解脫。從某方面來講；畢竟嬰兒完全是可恨的生物，但是只要過了一兩年後，那就會成為一個他可以雕塑、培育與養成的人格－－他可以作紀錄與預測走向。 

但在他剛開始習慣了接受「有孩子」的這個想法之前，女孩的父母宣告了她的流產，接著她就消失了。某些時候他會戲謔地想著也許她會留著"它"，但那只是情緒化的無用產物。孤零零挺著個肚子的16歲；誰會選擇那個選項。 

然而他站在這裡，以殺人嫌疑與一長串偷竊與詐騙罪行（有些真是讓他大開眼界）逮捕她並低頭瞪著她，然後他往上看到牆上的照片。

是她與一個孩子的照片。一個有著她沙金色頭髮的男孩，深藍-棕色的雙眼以及他母親的嘴。他父親的耳朵。一個看起來恰好是正確年齡的男孩……

 

一個孩子。 

一個兒子。

 

「你還好嗎？」Lestrade問著，聽起來帶著困惑。

Anna避開了他的視線。

「你撒謊。」他指出，清了清喉嚨，不大確定他應該對這個資訊有什麼反應。

「不。」Anna直盯著餐桌。「我只是沒有糾正我的父母。其實我也沒法糾正。忙著把混亂的生活拼湊好才能養活孩子。」

她的語調包含譴責，似乎在暗示他應該要感到內疚。事實是他啥也感覺不到，麻木，冷漠，彷彿他們身處的廚房兼客廳裡並沒有其他警察在場。 

敏銳地，Lestrade皺起眉頭，看向他們兩人之間。「等等…你們兩個認識？」Lestrade緩慢地問道。

還真能幹，全蘇格蘭場都被比下去了。Sherlock給了Lestrade殺氣騰騰的一瞥，然後將注意力轉回Anna以及他眼前那些更加難解的事實上頭。

 

他無法理出頭緒。「為什麼…」他的眉毛挫敗地皺成一團。「為什麼你要留下它？」他問。

 

這完全不合邏輯。 

Anna盯著他一會然後移開視線。「你需要一位兒福人員，」她望著Lestrade說，忽略了Sherlock，這讓後者焦躁起來。「我兒子正在放學回家的路上，你大約還有十分鐘。」 

「他父親不行嗎？」Lestrade邊嘆口氣邊問著，從他的口袋撈出電話。 

父親。那可是個麻煩的字眼。

 

就像是感受到了他的想法，Anna筆直看向Sherlock，表情充滿挑戰，「不行。」她堅定說道。 

社工。很好。那是上上之策。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

通常大家對一個十歲小孩兒會有什麼期許？眼淚？使性子？難以管教？

情緒化？ 

他對黏不拉唧的兒童總是有種恐怖的印象，淚濕的臉蛋充滿情緒和需要等著大人妥協。Sherlock和小孩幾乎完全扯不上關係，因為多數大人都把自己的後代跟他隔得遠遠地，至少由此可知這世界還是有那麼點兒聰明存在。 

但是…當他的…當這小男生放學回到家裡，被警察領進門，他只是單純看著Anna，那雙眼睛在他蒼白的臉上大得出奇。 

「不是騙人的？」這個男孩嘆口氣問道，下巴收緊。

Anna悲傷笑著，「不甜心。這次不是假的。」

男孩像是被磁鐵吸住般投向她。很奇怪，當男孩給Anna一個長長的擁抱時，Lestrade調開了視線，而Anna也用雙臂環著男孩，幾乎將他完全吞沒。 

Sherlock掃視屋內一圈，看到大部分的人都試圖避免這場景。是某種想給這對母子私人空間的徒勞嘗試，或是他們因為將拆散一對母子而感到內疚？ 

也許兩者皆有，Sherlock決定。他的視線掃過那個憑空冒出的男孩。 

這男孩很矮小，即使以他的年紀來看亦是如此。他的家族中沒有人是矮小的。搞不好他之後會抽高得很快。 

Sherlock斷定這是一種自然而然的好奇心。當然它是了，一種強制的生物本能迫使他去檢視自己所提供的基因、去判斷生殖行為是成功或者失敗。 

現在Sherlock對於自己的調查行為感到稍微自在了點，便以靠著牆的位置去觀察那個男孩。 

新鞋子。基於價碼，恐怕是靠騙術免費取得的。這孩子的舉止表明他不只知曉Anna的生活習慣，甚至深深參與其中。站在他眼前的搞不好是個大有前途的詐騙專家或是神偷扒手。

 

這可有意思了。

 

個頭小但很結實。可愛卻不是非常受歡迎。平凡？但也許是刻意為之，為了要避開他人的注意。 

「社福人員要在辦公室跟我碰頭，」Lestrade聽起來很火大。「該死的經費縮減，」他低聲喃喃自語。「Dickson，你在這裡盯著Miss Watson，等我安排好這孩子的監護權歸屬之後會立刻回來。」 

Anna閉上雙眼，攬著小男孩的肩膀，「你要乖，」她柔聲說著，雙眼燦燦。「每件事都一樣，你要乖。」 

男孩點點頭，縮頭駝背的姿勢訴說著哀傷。Anna深深吸了一口氣，然後走向Dickson，經過Sherlock身邊時投去長長的一瞥。 

「來吧孩子。」Lestrade伸出手，「你知道我能打給誰來看顧你一陣子嗎？」 

男孩警惕地看著Lestrade。「也許我不該告訴你他們的名字。」他考慮了一會後說道。 

Lestrade眨了眨眼然後笑了。「很公平。」在男孩也經過Sherlock跟前時，警督看看Sherlock。「唔…案子解決了吧？」他說，很驚訝他竟然還留著。 

男孩看著他們倆時臉上只略顯一絲興趣，而後便再度看向門口，顯然期待能再看見母親一眼。

 

「你需要更多證據，」Sherlock聽到自己講道，「我留下來找。」

 

他們離開時，男孩嫌惡地看了他一眼，屋子在幾分鐘內便歸於平靜。

 

他仍然需要更多資料。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John。 

這名字太短了，根本就來不及讓它在腦子裡好好轉過一圈。 

John。 

他第一件做的事就是找文件。在Anna的壁櫥中，一片鬆落隔板下的鞋盒裡翻找到John的出生證明。 

那上頭有他該死的名字，跟Anna的名字並列在欄位上，鮮明得彷若天光。 

John Hamish Watson。 

他曾經給一隻金魚取名叫Hamish。是她記得那件事，或者這只是個巧合？

 

需要更多資訊。

 

嬰兒照片提供不了多少線索。John曾經小而圓潤，就像大多數的嬰兒一樣。這些照片是以便宜相機、不熟練的技術與打光拍攝的。看來是Anna自己拍的相片。

 

學校成績單。沒用。一整排打滿了勾並不代表什麼，附帶一段很普通的評語，在班上可能有三分之一以上的學生適用。

 

一封信。 

破破爛爛，寫得很匆忙而且有些恐怖的拼字。

 

 _親愛的媽：_  

 _我們今天蓋了一間小木屋。Mark Elliot在中途把我們的打壞了，因為他技肚我們。我們得今快完成它，因為在最後他們會在它上頭刀水來測試這木屋有多防水。我們都浸濕了。_  

 _但是Mark最後搞丟了他的錢包，而最濕的Lily在地板上找到了1透納，所以問題都解決了。_  

 _愛妳，然後聽說jasper叔叔明天會做花瓶。他可以幫我賣掉我的嗎？_  

_約翰_

 

小偷，還是個想當羅賓漢的小偷。 

Sherlock用拇指在單字上摩挲著，試圖在腦中描繪出整個情況。

Jasper恐怕就是Jasper Truman，只要有那麼點兒不正派門路的人都會知道他是名偽造者。 

John現在十歲。年紀還夠小，普通家庭還願意接納、妥適撫養他。確保他毋需為某些事情說謊。

但是一個普通家庭對於想劫富濟貧的賊以及哄騙人們高價買下廢物的把戲可是會大皺其眉。

 

他仍然需要更多的資料。

Sherlock暗自將出生證明與那封信收到口袋裡。

 

John的房間顯現出了多一點的細節。簡單而乾淨，只有些許玩具散落在地上。 

他的書架上展示著冒險的書籍，而DVD都是些關於英雄們拯救世界的經典男孩電影。他的球鞋經久磨損，衣櫃裡頭有許多運動用具。

 

走廊盡頭的主臥房裡有一禎John的相框。是他好奇望向某處的側拍，帶著疑問而歪頭。 

這是Sherlock在男孩上看到的，第一個與自己神似的特徵。

 

他不確定這算好事。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「Anna沒有去做人工流產。」Sherlock走進Mycroft辦公室並宣告道。 

Mycroft臉上顯現的第一個表情是茫然、然後深思、然後恍悟，接著是震驚。 

嗯哼，至少今天對此表現奇特的不是只有他。Sherlock啪咑落坐於辦公桌對面的椅子中，還是不太確定這是怎麼回事、還有他該作何反應。 

「老天爺。」Mycroft嚥了口唾沫，放下手中原本在研究的資料。 

「我三小時前讓人把她逮捕了，」Sherlock補充，一邊揉著前額，「現在想起來似乎並非最佳計畫。」 

Mycorft這次倒沒顯露平常肯定會出現的不同意，「你希望我—」 

「不用，我的理論很牢靠，她真的殺了人。天曉得為什麼，這跟她平常的犯罪行為偏離太大，很不尋常。」Sherlock將雙腿擱在Mycroft辦公桌上，抵著椅子，頭向後仰。這點也非常有意思，是什麼改變了犯罪習慣？勒索？金錢？報復？畢竟這是預謀殺人、而且很聰明（相較起來）… 

「腳。」Mycroft喃喃，Sherlock一臉毫無所覺地瞪著他，直到他目光跟著落在自己腳下的辦公桌與文件。

「思考。」Sherlock駁回。

那個不贊同的表情總是讓Sherlock心裡揚起勝利的微笑。「那麼真有個小孩？」Mycroft緩慢問。 

「男孩。John。」 

「John？」Mycroft似乎也認為這個名字無甚品味。「不怎麼符合家族傳統。」他皺眉下了評論。 

家族…噢，不行。他的父母可不需要知道這個新聞。Sherlock抬頭對Mycroft射出一道警告的眼神，「我自己都還沒好好消化資訊。我不想……我什麼都不想。」 

「那你口袋裡的是什麼？」尖刻的譏諷傳來。 

「數據。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

男孩在Lestrade的椅子上睡著了，身上蓋著一件外套。 

一定是好奇心促使Sherlock蹲下身，隔著辦公桌研究起男孩的臉龐。它圓圓的，還有幼犬的軟潤感，讓這孩子看起來很可愛—

不是可愛。只是看起來比他實際年齡小得多。 

不是可愛。

 

「他是個孩子，不是玩具啊。」Lestrade站在門邊抱怨著，「快過來，免得你吵醒他。」 

「社工呢？」Sherlock小聲問道，一邊站起身走向Lestrade，不願冒險讓小孩子醒轉。 

「晚點才來，他目前算不上第一優先，而且他們要先找到收留所，不然這小子沒地兒去。」Lestrade關起門，「可憐的傢伙。」 

「沒有人要收養他？」 

Lestrade差點覺得Sherlock在搞笑，「天啊，不是這樣。他們要先帶他去中途之家，然後才會開始尋找領養家庭。」他回頭看那扇門，「這種年紀的孩子，加上那種背景，估計他會被踢來踢去個好幾年。太可惜了，不管怎樣他看起來是個好孩子。」

 

Sherlock保持安靜。

 

「所以你後來有發現什麼嗎？」Lestrade搖頭問道。 

「社會局決定屈尊光臨時打給我，」Sherlock說，「我現在有別的事情要處理。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock在Lestrade發現這位女士前先攔截了她的去向。 

「有什麼事嗎？」她問道，看起來疲憊但堅定。 

「John是不是會被踢來踢去？」Sherlock發問，討厭起這用詞，彷彿John是顆足球。「Lestrade說有這個可能。」 

「很抱歉，我真的不能討論這件事。」她準備繞過Sherlock。

Sherlock回身跟上，瞪她，「你認為會這樣，」他說，無視自己得到不少帶著好奇的注視。「對不對？」 

「Sherlock，」Lestrade看起來非常困惑，「別逼她！你今天是怎麼了你？」 

「我得知道—」 

「這不能公開。」兒福人員不太客氣地回嘴。 

Sherlock旋身刮出了警局，對自己如此上心的舉動也著惱不已。出生證明在他身側，存在感強得幾乎要燒起來。 

為什麼他得知道？如果他真想，Mycroft大可以幫他查出小孩的下落。隨便猜測這孩子會有什麼遭遇完全是在浪費時間。他要嗎會被安置、要嗎不會；要嗎他會適應新生活、要嗎不會。擔不擔心對事情發展都一樣。 

\---------------------------------------------

 

抽到第三根煙時社工人員終於走出了大樓，John一臉不情願地跟在她後面。殿後的Lestrade一看見Sherlock便沒給他好臉色，甚至在Sherlock往樓梯欄杆上靠時意味分明地瞪他，想警告他別作任何事。

 

Sherlock裝作沒看見，踩熄香煙，「我要跟他聊聊，」他直起身不再倚牆。「五分鐘。」 

社工顯然準備開吵，但Lestrade頷首對John歪頭示意，John輪流看著三個大人然後向前跨了一步。 

Shelrock轉身領著John到稍微遠一些的地方，確定沒人能聽見他們，接著他低頭看著男孩，不大確定自己為何要求這場談話。但男孩瞪著他，臉上帶著某種企望的表情。 

「你需要什麼？」他開口，自己都對這問題嚇了一跳，「每天生活需要什麼？」

John皺起眉頭，「呃…吃的？」他看起來一臉不確定，不曉得問題的正確答案，「空氣？睡眠？」

 

笨蛋。

 

「你有辦法自己弄東西吃嗎？」Sherlock澄清，一個未完全成型的主意開始在腦中穿梭。 

「可以，」John做了個鬼臉。 

「或自己去睡覺？」 

John露出很奇怪的表情，彷彿瞬間沒跟上狀況，「可以。」 

「而且你能被丟著數小時，還可以獨自存活？我假設電視會有不小的幫助。」 

「我猜是吧。」 

「還有…你多情緒化？這個，」Sherlock比比John，「常有嗎？」 

John臉皺了起來，「呃…」

「你不需要抱抱或睡前故事或討論感情這些吧？」 

「不用，」John聽起來很不屑，「我又不是寶寶。」 

Sherlock轉身看看那輛等會兒就會載走John的車。

被載走是個非常令人不快的想法。

 

「你能自己從學校回家？」

John聳肩，「我想這要看我去哪裡上學，」他說著，吞口口水，看起來有點緊張。

 

他還要問什麼？還需要知道什麼？

又為何需要知道呢？Sherlock突然對著自己的思維方向不悅起來。

 

他在搞什麼？

但這孩子很快就要被載走了呀—

 

「抱歉，」社工喊道，「我們要出發了。我相信你的問題可以等到改天再談。」 

完美。突然間重擔似乎減輕。 

「好。」Sherlock點頭走開，Lestrade仔細地盯著他們。

「好，他要去哪裡？」 

這樣他還有足夠的思考時間。

用一天來整理思緒跟提醒自己那個荒誕還沒講出口的辦法有多愚蠢。

 

只要再面詢這男孩一次就好了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

27th September 2005

 

『眼不見心不煩』通常是Sherlock十分不屑的俗語，但現在他明白了。沒有這男孩，沒出現在他眼前，生活馬上就能重回正軌，要忽視、合理化那種奇怪的衝動也容易許多。拿來思考的一天成了三天，而在一個突發案子找上門之後，更轉變成了三個禮拜。

 

直到那輛討人厭的車再度出現。 

「Mummy的生日剩不到一個月，」Mycroft在Sherlock滑進後座時說，「我該假設我們不用告訴她John的存在囉？」 

Sherlock瞪向車窗外，看著蜿蜒在玻璃上雨水讓倫敦街景變形，讓路燈暈糊。

「不用。」

 

沉默了好一會兒的Mycroft開口，「我可以詢問理由嗎？」 

Sherlock手停留在大衣口袋裡，拇指邊緣輕輕滑過那封信和出生證明。「說真的Mycroft，如果有人比我更不適合當父母，那肯定是你。」 

「那麼我建議把那個——」Mycroft用傘尖往Sherlock的口袋指，「—還給有關單位，該放棄什麼就簽什麼，一勞永逸。」 

這很合情合理，大多數Mycroft的想法都是如此。 

但，出於某種奇特的原因，Sherlock一邊點頭，拇指卻在文件上堅決地按緊了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

28th September 2005

 

這個中途之家看起來還算安全，只是有點破舊。大門嘎吱作響，而且外牆一副年久失修的樣子。

Fisher太太跟他先通過電話，以為他是Anna的朋友，開門時對著他頷首致意。屋內乾淨但一團混亂，不過這也是他本來就認為一個滿是孩童的住家會有的狀況。

「John會很高興看到你的，」Fisher太太說道，一邊領著他走過廚房，「他們這會兒才剛放學回家呢。」 

 

小孩子都在屋外，他能看見一堆藍衣灰褲的身影、聽見兒童互相叫喊。很吵。 

「他還沒被安置嗎？」Sherlock問，基於她很期待他的來訪，對於這個問題的答案他多少心裡有底。

「還沒，」Fisher太太嘆口氣，「我們得非常非常小心，你一定明白以他這個背景，哪天有什麼小偷小竊之類的問題出現，John一定會是大家第一個想怪罪的對象。人性哪，」她難過地說，「而且他又是個這麼有戒心的孩子，沒這麼快就喜歡或信任別人。」 

要隔著灌木叢看出誰是John根本是不可能的任務。 

「但只要他媽媽的庭審結束就會好多了。當然，」她搖搖頭，「你說你是Watson女士的朋友？」 

「是的。」

 

「那你是否剛好知道—」 

「是的。」Sherlock轉向她，手伸進口袋，「我對他的父親知之甚詳。」

她的眼睛瞠大，看向那張出生證明。

但他沒有拿出那封信。

 

「Holmes先生…」Fisher太太一臉期盼，「你是來——」 

「不是，」Sherlock注意力放在如何將出生證明好好攤放於桌上，「不。我沒有…這麼適合。」 

她伸手輕撫過起皺的紙張，一臉深思，「他知道嗎？」

 

「不知道。我們只見過一次。我替警方追蹤到他的母親而且逮捕了她，一直到那時他才…我看到照片的時候才明白…」Sherlock晃晃頭，惱怒著自己竟然無法把話說完。

Fisher太太突然將證明摺起來，「和他談談。」 

 

不行。 

 

Sherlock瞄著窗戶，「他在忙。」他找了個藉口。 

「你應該要百分百確定，」不屈不撓的中途之家媽媽遞還那紙證明書，「一旦你簽了任何文件就沒有回頭路了。」 

焦躁的Sherlock手指輪番敲打櫥櫃表面，「上週我足足有三天沒踏進家門，幾乎不記得要進食，覺得睡覺很無聊。我可以突然說走就走，花好幾天替警方或客戶追查嫌犯。我被槍擊的次數多到數不清，被刺傷兩次，被子彈擦傷一次。蘇格蘭場有一半認為我就是個神經病而不是高功能反社會者。你說說看，這是個適宜小孩成長的環境嗎？」

Fisher太太緩慢點著頭，Sherlock深深呼吸，雖然得到同意了，不滿足卻在他的胸口發燙。

 

「John在同伴玩樂時常常被暴凌；他媽媽的審判在報紙裡隨處可見，而這些孩子不會放過能作弄他的任何理由。他誰也不講、誰也不信，只要能夠不招來注意力，他甚至可以毫不猶豫地撒謊。他的學校功課落得一塌糊塗，現在臉上還有個明顯的紫色瘀青，是他『在樓梯跌倒』弄傷的。」

 

這…這不該是這般景況。Sherlock覺得自己笨拙不自在地動了一下，「他還在適應新環境。」他小聲說道。

 

「沒錯，」Fisher太太也同意，「可是我這兒有兩個孩子，他們的父母只會對彼此拳腳相向；另一個孩子有個完全不盡責的監護人、一個性侵受害者、兩個『被退貨的』—儘管我們已經盡了最大努力，而且明天還有一個要被送回來。你又說說看，這裡才三個大人，你真的相信John在這裡能得到他應有的關注嗎？」

 

「你看起來就很能幹啊。」Sherlock低聲說。

「我再怎麼能幹也只是一人兩隻手。」

 

「我…」Sherlock搖頭，「我不是合適的人選。」

「誰又合適呢？」Fisher太太嘆息，「反正…和他談談吧。如果你真這麼確定，談一談也不至於改變什麼。」

 

Sherlock還是很猶豫，「我…」

一切在後門被打開時急轉直下。 

 

John看起來很悲慘，在媽媽被逮捕的那晚他都還沒有這麼意志消沈。臉頰上的瘀血太猙獰，正要從紫色轉成一種醜惡的黃綠調。他的肩膀警戒地繃著，好像隨時準備接受攻擊一樣。

一陣不舒服的顫抖竄過Sherlock背脊。這個小男孩在Anna被帶走的那天表現得這麼泰然勇敢、隨遇而安，可是現在似乎失去了生氣。

藍棕色的眼睛掠過他，一簇看見認識臉孔的火花閃動，然後John狐疑地瞄瞄Fisher太太，努力把自己縮得更不起眼。 

 

「你要找什麼呢，John？」

有一會兒John眼光飄向冰箱，但隨即悶悶不樂地搖頭。接著他把目光鎖定在門上瞇著眼，彷彿在思考一條逃脫路線。

 

「你能不能—」Sherlock看看Fisher太太然後又看看門口。

她遲疑了一下然後點頭道，「John，我人會在外面，如果你需要我，只要叫一聲我就能聽到。」

 

然後她離開了廚房。 

「三對一可說不上是公平。」Sherlock開口，很小心倚著櫥櫃。這才剛發生過，他皺眉想。手腕上的淤痕、制服外套和領帶的拉扯、在在證明他被強迫承受拳擊但卻不能轉頭避開。

 

「我不會幫你的，」John一邊說一邊拖著鞋去磨地板，「她根本不該坐牢。」

 

他知道內情？還是他只是個小孩，絕望地相信他媽媽有最光明的一面？ 

 

「而且你不能問我任何事，」John補充，下巴堅定地微抬，「法律有規定。」

 

然後大大的眼睛向下快速瞄過Sherlock的雙手，他用力吞了口口水。Sherlock跟著他的目光一起瞪向自己的手。

 

 

他被揍。

 

 

被大人揍。

 

 

不是最近發生的事，但近到John過度注意任何被揍的可能。如果Anna在是絕對不會—

謀殺案一直都很離奇，既不像Anna會犯的案子，也非常…公事公辦。她很快就承認是拿錢辦事、也說了自己策劃一切過程，但還是有些地方…

很謎。

 

 

這能解釋為什麼John像驚弓之鳥。一天天、一週週過去，沒有母親的保護肯定讓他覺得暴露在攻擊下的自己比以前更弱小了。

有人在威脅John。

 

「打你的那個大人，」Sherlock緩慢開口，「他長什麼模樣？」 

「沒人打我，」John一邊眼睛些微縮起。這破綻藏得非常好，Anna肯定訓練過他怎麼撒謊。

「嗯哼，」Sherlock任回應裡寫滿了不相信，「顯然。」

 

不只如此…

「有人解釋過…」Sherlock吸一口氣，「你見過他不只一次，在Anna被關之後。」

「隨便啦。」John熱切地望向門口。

「你這個回答無聊到極點，」Sherlock薄怒道，「換一個！」

John嘴巴微張、一時亂了陣腳，自己竟然是因為選字不當被教訓，而不是因為太沒禮貌。由於太困惑了，他甚至皺起鼻子看向別處，腦筋急速運轉中，想找出下一步該怎麼辦。

 

真是美妙，看著這一連串的表情轉變。取代憤怒和賭氣瞪視的是靈光一閃的John。

「幹麼？你是真的律師，還是你只是打扮像律師？」 

 

Sherlock盯著小男生，非常極度強烈想點頭讚許他的觀察力，但同時間又因為不悅而用力坐下，「這個…」他指出，「這句很傷人。」

 

Sherlock看見一個真心的微笑一閃而逝，稀有得像汞（註：汞元素在大自然裡幾乎不存在，要靠人工提煉），他的手佔有地在口袋裡攢緊那張證明。微笑迅速消失，同時John臉上顯現了孤立無援的淒涼表情，啃咬著嘴唇。

「你能看見東西？」他遲疑地問，「那些別人看不見的事情？」

「我演繹。」Sherlock糾正他。

 

有個什麼閃爍了一下，Sherlock摸不清那是啥，但他確定小男孩對這個字有反應。

「那你…那你也接私人委託的案子嗎？」John又問，挪移靠近了一點點。

Sherlock點頭，微微被逗樂了。一個十歲小傢伙竟然想僱用他查一個他自己原本就很有興趣的案子。「有時候接。」

 

John闔上嘴，明顯在思考，眼睛盯著Sherlock的大衣、然後鞋子、最後是手錶。

「你很貴吧？」他問，肩膀又沮喪地耷拉下去。 

 

「案子很無聊的話。」 

 

John點點頭，Sherlock等著他提出那個要求，但John僅是再瞥了冰箱一眼，那裡多半有他原本進來想拿的點心或果汁之類的，接著他就走向門。

 

「你不問嗎？」Sherlock忍不住開口，在John伸手握住生鏽門把的時候一股心慌升起。

John回身看他，一個不合時宜的微笑哀傷綻放在嘴角。 

 

「不用了，」他不自在地換了重心，「我既不有趣，也不重要。」

 

 

然後他再度消失於庭院中。

 

 

Sherlock瞪著小男孩穿過的那扇門，心想，yes，you are。

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

當天稍晚，Sherlock心不在焉地晃回家，他把出生證明攤在桌上撫平，然後瞪著它良久，彷彿答案會突然出現在某一道摺痕裡。

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

30th September 2005

 

「是誰威脅他？」

Anna盯著他然後又看看警衛。「滾遠點。」她說道，挑釁地將雙臂交疊起來，人往後靠在椅子上。 

 

Sherlock轉頭看著會客室，再轉回來時看到她的目光，接著刻意低頭看向自己輕敲的手指。

 

「有多少數量？」Sherlock問著，輕輕加重最後一個字。 

 

「兩萬。」Anna的回答跟開庭時一模一樣，彷彿對這話題一點興趣也沒有，語氣幼稚不悅。

她的手指微點四下。

 

總共也只有七個警衛，其中四個被收買。Anna若不是歇斯底里到極點，就是她真的惹到什麼權貴人士了。

「那個孩子，」他又說，語氣也是百無聊賴，「你看起來似乎不怎麼想找到其他可能的監護人。」

「如果你有心要找，」Anna謹慎地回答，「那你根本就不需要來問我。」

Sherlock轉開了視線。

「也沒有其他好選的，」Anna聽起來在發怒的邊緣，「我父母不想跟這私生孫子有任何關係，我哥哥是個酒鬼，孩子他爸則是個養尊處優的自私小孩。」

Sherlock向前傾身，厲聲道：「而孩子他媽因為自己能力不足，讓他被這樣揮來趕去！」

 

Anna瑟縮了一下，但隨即挺起下巴，「我這是逃生，」她惡劣地笑，「因為我受夠了把我們兩撐在水面上別溺死，但從沒有人來幫忙。」

Sherlock坐回原位，揉著眼睛，缺乏睡眠像一層薄霧一樣遮住他的大腦。

過了一會兒，他放下手說：「有人去找過那孩子。」

 

Anna嘴唇扭曲了，看起來突然比以往更加精明。「有嗎？」她的語調太不感興趣，所以聽起來很難令人信服。

Sherlock迅速輕擊著椅臂陷入思考。

「別管這個，」Anna吞口唾沫，「不要管，你會讓事情變更糟。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2nd October 2005

 

兩天後他收到一則簡訊

 

_搭計程車趕到巴茲醫院，立刻。 MH_

_怎麼了？ SH_

_看來有人覺得光跟這孩子聊聊天還不夠。 MH_

 

Sherlock瞪著手機，突然非常想把它狠狠摔出窗外。 

 

到此為止了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3rd October 2005

 

要溜進John的診療室根本像在玩扮家家酒。

 

「你今天改當醫生啦？」小男孩睡意濃濃地問，他正盯著自己上了繃帶的手臂，整個人縮在診療臺上。看起來筋疲力竭卻不願意休息。

這麼瘦小，這麼脆弱。

這麼害怕。 

 

手腕骨折了。

Sherlock非常熟悉發怒這種情緒。Anderson張嘴說話或是實驗不成功時的挫敗怒氣；Mycroft打開車門或是用傘尖輕點地面時的頑固怒氣；甚至是事情不如己意時的孩童式發怒、還有大家不想聽他講的時候那種受傷的憤怒。 

 

但從來不是這種。這種愈來愈高張的震怒，讓他深信自己可以徒手碎石穿牆，揪出並殺了那個始作俑者。怎麼有人膽敢碰他的—— 

 

Sherlock陷進椅子裡捧著頭。

 

他的兒子。

 

一旦他允許這個想法進入腦袋，情感就像洪水一樣淹沒了他。勇敢固執有定見的小傢伙，他的兒子太不起眼，以至於Sherlock常常忽略他驚人的韌性。

 

「沒關係啦，」John突然開口，音量大聲到Sherlock抬頭望著他，「我…無所謂。」小男生固執盯著床單瞧。

 

「什麼無所謂？」Sherlock問著，聲音出奇沙啞。

 

「就是…你不想要我，無所謂。」

 

這句話讓Sherlock闔上眼回想著最後一次會面。

 

「演繹，」他靠向椅背嘆道，「你媽媽跟你說過我，說我會用這個詞描述我的方法。」

 

John點點頭但眼睛還是不看他。

 

這傢伙知道他是誰，卻這麼平靜就接受了這件事。

 

伶俐的孩子。

 

「我不願意去想要你。」Sherlock只能這樣解釋，John的眉毛隨著這個回應打結。

 

「如果你趕快走，他們就不會一直覺得我在跟你講秘密了，」John稍微動了下手，結果痛得皺臉，「我可以自己照顧自己。」他突兀地宣告，終於冷冷看向Sherlock。

 

他多少次對Mycroft講過一模一樣的話？又多少次冷眼看著全世界、看著想對他表示友善的人，只因為他不曉得該對這些事作何反應？

 

可他不想讓John也這樣。

永遠都不想。 

 

「你一定可以。」他撒謊道。

而他兒子當然立刻就發現了。「你走開，」John生氣了，身子有了動作，雖然碰到手腕又讓他嘶聲，「快滾啦。」 

「你撒謊，我當然就會跟著撒謊。」

 

「你有撒謊過啊，」John賭氣，「每次我們講話的時候你都在騙我。我媽也許是…」他沒有講完，眼裡多了點水光，「可她從不會騙我。」

Sherlock點頭把椅子拉近些，John立刻僵直身體，仔細注意他的動作，好像Sherlock會突然發動攻擊一樣。

「那來講事實，」Sherlock說道，對於這塊熟悉領域感到自在許多，「如下：我不是個愛管教的人，我不會嘮叨你的功課，但如果你低於平均我會很失望，而且八成會瞧不起你。我不會出席參加學校話劇跟…」他遲鈍地換個姿勢，「跟你們小孩子表演給大人看的所有東西。我也不會讓你予取予求。我的工作非常重要，意外也多，所以你可能好幾天都不會看到我，因此我當然不可能一日三餐地餵你。我更不會在愛情問題給你任何幫助，社交場合基本上不是我的領域。」

John對這番話抬起眉毛。

「也就是說，我不會養育你，」Sherlock下了結論，「但…如果以上條件你都能接受…」

 

John還是盯著他，但顯然被搞糊塗了。

「你很…」Sherlock抬頭看天花板然後又看回John，「你很重要，也很有趣，很能幹。這些特質都是我認定後就不會輕易忽略的。」

John慢慢看進他雙眼，又驚異、又絕望地想確定什麼。

「你明白社工人員光憑你剛講的其中一半內容就會謀殺你吧？」John坐起身問著，似乎在仔細考慮方才從Sherlock那裡得到的資訊。

 

「我建議你還是重新組織成一個直述答案。」Sherlock佯怒。

「那也要你先重新組織個直接問句。」John立刻反擊。

說得好！Sherlock點頭，努力忍住笑，「你願意…當我的室友嗎？」

John暗笑然後真的咧嘴笑出來，「OK。」但他隨即沒了笑容，「但你還是要先通過—」

「你伯伯基本上在掌管政府，我也不是笨蛋。」Sherlock一邊回答一邊掏出手機。

「你有…你還有家人啊？」John對這個概念非常驚奇。

「不然你以為我是在空氣裡破殼而出的？」Sherlock一心二用地打字，「Mycroft搞不好馬上就會來自我介紹了，他總是要伸出他油膩的肥手干涉每件事。不過我想我們可以躲著我父母好一陣子。」

 

「他們…」John舔唇，一臉擔心，「也討厭我？」

 

Sherlock暫停動作看著他，「不是。我母親愛講話，滔滔不絕。他們兩個都熱愛教訓別人。」他若有所思地觀察John，「不過，如果我把你奉獻上去，他們搞不好會把注意力都放在你身上，我就可以耳根清靜了。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_去擺平社工。我讓你免於承受傳宗接代叨唸之苦，所以現在你欠我。 SH_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

當晚，Sherlock整個晚上都看著沉睡的John。 

 

純粹是為了收集數據，當然與情感什麼的無關。

 

完全無關…


	2. Truancy 逃學

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果他的兒子在「視守法為權宜之計」的環境中長大，那麼當他的父母又能有多難呢？

18th October 2005

 

「這裡就是我家，」Sherlock宣佈道，一邊打開門。John瞄瞄門框，然後抬頭看他，似乎有什麼緊張感阻止他跨過那道門檻，雖然Sherlock希望他進去。

 

Sherlock不明白為什麼這孩子不懂這種如此普遍的暗示：要是John看見前方有扇打開著的門，難道他不曉得下一步該怎麼辦嗎？

這小傢伙明明說過他不需要太多監督！

 

暗自希望他最終願意自己進門，Sherlock決定先走進去。但John並沒有跟隨他，反而瞪著咖啡桌，桌上不同杯子裡有被液體溶蝕的牙齒。Sherlock記下時間，拿出一顆牙齒放到容器裡並做著紀錄—

「你應該進來，而不是站在那傻盯著看。」Sherlock說道，驚訝地發現John還是逗留在門處，眼睛瞪得很大。

 

John眨了眨眼走進來，花了很不尋常的時間關上門。Sherlock繼續作紀錄，看著男孩慢慢走到房間中央，漫不經心地撓撓手上打的石膏。

 

Sherlock望著John目光落在頭骨上卻僅是微微挑眉，這個表情讓他心裡湧起一股怪異的波動。以前他還看過成年人因為這個骷髏而逃到門邊，那總讓他洋洋得意。

 

「你…沒殺了誰吧？」John問，聽起來似乎只是想確認，而不是正要開始一段惱人的道德抨擊。

 

Sherlock轉頭看著骷髏，輕蔑地：「不是殺他。」這很殘忍，他這樣回答只是想看對方將作何反應。John又眨了眨眼，微張開嘴，接著搖搖頭，一抹惱怒迅速劃過臉龐。

無法得知John為什麼被激怒，但不管原因為何，都讓他突然間大膽起來，開始隨意探索。

 

Sherlock對自己的實驗彎起嘴角。虧他還以為訓練小孩會有多困難呢。

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24th October 2005

 

十歲的小人兒都是陽奉陰違的小王八蛋。

 

「我明明叫你去上學。」Sherlock抱著雙臂。

「我睡著了。」John撒謊。

「你睡著？」Sherlock伸手摸摸電視機背，還有餘溫，「你睡著的習慣是要開著電視嗎？」

 

John顯然沒料到這一招，只能瞪著他張大嘴，「我才沒有在看電視！」他說得如此受傷無辜，要不是Sherlock眼前證據如山，他差點就會信了，更何況John微縮的眼眸出賣了他，讓這一切明顯得猶如竄動火焰。

「還不行，」Sherlock傾身，「你得表現得更有說服力。」

 

John的表情立刻變換，那個受傷難過的表情全數消逝，他氣鼓鼓瞪著Sherlock，「你不能逼我去。」他咬牙說道，下巴繃緊。

 

是嗎？

「你不會想讓我逼你的。」Sherlock提示他。

 

John眼神閃爍，但下巴抬得更高，寫滿了決心固執。這讓Sherlock的思緒嘈雜紛亂，直到他聽見John吞嚥唾沫的清晰咕嘟聲。

這小傢伙在害怕。

 

「我會拖著你一路走到學校、走進你的教室，然後看著你坐在你的座位上。」Sherlock說，「而且我會要你回答課堂上提出的每一個問題，因為我會坐在那兒看。」

 

John射去一道懷疑的眼光，雖然他的肩膀因為放鬆而垮了下來。

「真的？我以為你根本不想靠近我的學校。」

 

他是不想。

 

「那好吧，」Sherlock站起來，「我讓警察送你去。」

John臉刷白了。

 

「去上學，」Sherlock堅定地說：「我需要這間屋子。」

John瞪他，好像在找什麼，然後看起來放心了些，轉身消失在他的房間裡準備換上學的衣服。

 

行了，第一次危機，解除。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

26th October 2005

 

兩天之後發生了另一個危機。

Mycroft。

 

Sherlock走進門，卻停下腳步瞪著John，因為他正在瞪Mycroft，而Mycroft也在回瞪他。

 

簡直像在看隻貓打量老鼠。

 

「你怎麼會在這裡？」Sherlock發問，狠狠剜了兄長一眼。

 

「我來視察你的下一代，因為你看起來毫無將他帶給我探望的意思。」

 

視察個鬼。Mycroft向來就只對他認為有用的事物感興趣，而且，反正他也不准在任何意義上利用John。

「那麼，有更進一步的消息嗎？」Mycroft問道，繞著小男孩兒打轉，用傘指指他上了石膏的胳膊。

 

沒。John已經回答了多數的問題，但很快Sherlock就痛苦地發現，儘管他兒子看似適應力強，最近兩次事件把他嚇得不清所以這些特質暫時無從展現；何況他母親出庭時他也又困倦又害怕。再者Sherlock相信最近這次是某條走狗幹的好事，他甚至差不多敢肯定那是先前就計畫好的，更別提給Anna和客戶牽線的某些傢伙現在消失得無影無蹤。自從Sherlock宣告John是他的兒子後目前一片平靜，而Anna這唯一能指引方向的人卻閉口不談。

 

Mycroft再度走到John面前停下並宣佈。「他看起來比較像個Watson。」

 

感謝老天（John沒這麼Holmes）。

 

「不然你能表現更好？」Sherlock被Mycroft嘲弄的表情激得心頭一陣火起。

 

「跟兩個十六歲青少年加上一瓶偷來的烈酒和一個過期保險套比嗎？這種盛大開場，我哪贏得了呢？」

Mycroft都還沒講完John的肩膀便僵住了，他移動身軀想離Mycroft遠一些，而Sherlock發現自己毫不考慮地走上前，將手放在John的肩頭。

 

「別。」他堅定說道。有很多事情他希望John能面對，很多John非面對不可的現實。但讓他接受Mycorft突如其來的嚴厲教訓並不在這清單上。

 

只是Mycroft的失望溢於言表，John想忽視都不行，事實上，Sherlock手掌下的不安扭動正暗示John全聽見了。

 

「我致歉。」Mycroft以過份正式的語調說著，雖然目光像在找什麼似地上下掃描John。

 

John微微向後倚往Sherlock。

  


「他很安靜。」Mycroft在門邊說。

「很好，」Sherlock嘟囔，「我討厭愛吵的小孩。」

「又被動。」

Sherlock哼了聲，想到關於電視的吵嘴，「一點也不。」

「又平凡。」

「我想你需要眼鏡。」Sherlock停了一會兒，這麼回答。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

29th October 2005

 

第三個危機看起來一點也不危機。

畢竟Sherlock該怎麼看待這些事呢？

 

「我需要香煙。」他對著John開口，一邊在桌上攤開犯罪現場的照片。

 

「香煙？」John狐疑道。

 

「對。你昨天買了牛奶。我還需要香煙。」

 

二十分鐘後一包煙被扔到桌上。

有小孩的人肯定是世界上最聰明的一群了。這就好像擁有一家不能拒絕自己的貨運公司。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6th November 2005

 

事實證明，這三個危機都跟一個重大危機息息相關，Sherlock早在第一個危機出現時就該防微杜漸的。

 

「Mr. Holmes?」一個過度疲憊的女性聲音。

「很忙。留言。簡訊。」Sherlock命令，眼睛沒離開過蝸牛，下巴也還靠在交疊的手臂上。

 

「我叫Philippa Lawrence，是從Oaklands小學打來的。」

「為什麼？」

 

另一頭傳來很長的停頓，「據我所知您是John Watson的父親？」

 

噢。

「是，」他嘆氣，「也不是。」

「抱歉？」

「我不想參與任何你想招募我參與的社交儀式。」

「這不——」

「或烘焙課。我不烤東西。我甚至根本不開爐子。」

「我——」

「或出席什麼與孩童對談的活動。」

「Mr. Holmes，John還會回來上學嗎？」

 

回去？Sherlock坐直身子，瞬間提高警覺。

「回去？」他質問，「什麼回去？」

 

「John已經快一週沒來學校了。」

 

那小渾帳。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「我要用你的監視系統。」Sherlock踏進Mycroft的辦公室宣告。

「我正在用它。」Mycroft回答，一副Sherlock又要在考前找他借拉丁文課本的模樣。

  
「我需要靠它來找你的姪子。」

Mycroft在辦公桌另一端定定打量他，「去糖果店找。」

「他又不是你，」Sherlock不耐道，「而且我找了。」

大概。

很快地Sherlock就明白自己完全不曉得什麼對John有吸引力，這不是很氣人嗎。他能演繹Donovan和Anderson不出一個月就會搞在一起、能知道Mycroft助理最近買了一隻虎紋鸚鵡（誰曉得原因呢，這個女人是團謎）、能發現Mycroft最近跟政府某敵對官員的助理結束了一段情…可John…誰知道小孩子會喜歡什麼？他們的注意力分散得不得了。

 

Mycroft考慮了好一會兒，嘆口氣擺擺手。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他兒子凍住，雙眼因恐懼而瞠大，Sherlock雙臂交疊在胸前，正居高臨下瞪著他。

 

John被拍攝到在母親被收押的監獄去探監（隔著好一段距離）。當他不在那個區域時，他讓自己當個非全職的倫敦觀光客。

 

「你無法購買香煙。」Sherlock說，感到自己必須樹立起『現在我曉得這樣作不行』的榜樣。

 

John皺起眉，「我知道啊，」他說道，如墜五里霧中。

 

「而且你沒付門票就進來了。」Sherlock繼續講。

 

John瞪著他，然後看看這像迷宮一樣的房間，在尖峰時段會有大批人群在這裡被趕過來趕過去。

 

「打賭你也沒付門票就進來了。」John最後沒好氣地說，「你幹麼在這裡？大家根本不會到處去找他們的『室友』。」

「你，」Sherlock指出，「在考驗我。」

 

一道挑戰的火光閃現在John的眼眸深處，「我有嗎？」

 

「有，而且這超級無聊，簡直就是教科書範本，」Sherlock補充，「你試著想樹立界線和我對你的興趣。」

 

John低頭望著地板。

 

這小男孩兒身上到底是哪一點讓Sherlock這麼…不確定？John防備地歪頭、輕微駝背好像想把自己藏起來不被苦難發現，瞧見這些動作都讓Sherlock心裡瞬間覺得…

很奇怪。

非常非常奇怪。

 

而且他還沒穿外套，只穿著T恤，學校毛衣被他塞進書包以免招來注意力：這是個很簡單的小花招，可以讓他在學童間輕易地融入和淡出。Sherlock看看四周的盔甲展示，然後低頭望著John。

「你怎麼進來的？」他問。

「跟警衛說我偷跑去吃薯條啦，」John睨他一眼，「如果他讓我回隊又答應不報告老師的話，我可以分他一些。在其中一個參觀學校進館的時候我有聽到校名。」

Sherlock能看見那些特徵：曇花一現的得意笑容、淘氣的眼神、反應快速的幽默感。這些特質相加後的總和真令人難以抗拒。

「那你薯條是付錢買的嗎？」

John臉沉了下來，「我有給錢。」

 

是了。

 

「你是沒撒謊，」Sherlock向著這孩子彎下腰，「你知道我會識穿，所以你只講了其中一半的實話。」

暗藍色的眼眸搜尋著他的。最終John才說：「錢是我扒來的，地鐵上有個討厭鬼。」

 

啊，年輕人的道德感。

 

「不准當扒手。」Sherlock對著John搖手指。

「你會扒警察啊。」John狠瞪。

「那是有原因的。」

John挑眉，彷彿上週Sherlock帶著Lestrade的鑰匙回家還真的情有可原。

 

跟一個小孩同住、而你又試著要撫養教導他，這真的很惱人。Sherlock不禁開始考慮用上那句最老套的諺語『照我說的作、不是學我怎麼作』（Do as what I say, not as what I do）。

「我很認真，」Sherlock堅定地：「騙術就不一樣了——如果別人在益智之爭中太愚笨，那是他們活該。但不能當扒手。小偷也不行。」他快速增加但書，免得Anna在可疑的教育歷程中有灌輸John這項技能。因為現在回想起來，那包煙可能就是這樣來的。

 

John持續瞪著他，腦中處理這些資訊，嘴唇抿成憂慮的線條，「可是…」鼻子皺起，「那我要怎麼得到東西？」

 

「跟大多數人一樣，用買的。」

 

「拿什麼買？」

「閃閃發亮的金屬小圓片，」夏洛克瞪回去，「或是用那些大家愛不釋手的紙片也行，它的名字叫鈔票。」

 

「所以我得先找個工作賺錢？」John看起來還是一頭霧水，這真叫人窩火。

 

「你才十歲。」十歲的小傢伙們哪找得到工作。

 

「那我哪來的錢能買東西呢？」John發問，一副Sherlock才是那個笨得可憐的人。那問句中切實的困惑聽起來讓人心頭像針扎。

 

「開口討。」Sherlock交疊雙臂改瞪向前方的盔甲。從眼角餘光他看見皺鼻子John正在玩味，彷彿他從沒聽過這種建議。

 

Sherlock胃部又一陣奇怪的翻絞，好像有什麼東西在移動。太不舒服了，他瞧瞧四周。

 

認真說起來，除了在倫敦塔（英王室宮殿）遊蕩，John排遣時間的選項其實有可能更糟的。

 

「你以前來過嗎？」他問道，突然對兒子的活動感興趣了起來。

John搖頭，「我們有打算來，但媽…」他沒講完，就像每次他母親成為談論主題時一樣。Sherlock不大確定是因為這件事讓他心情沮喪、或者他想試著保護媽媽。

 

他今天沒案子，有時間。

「繼續，」他揮手說著，「這裡最有意思的東西是什麼？」

 

奇怪的是，小男孩看起來對此更擔憂 ，「呃…」他瞧瞧四周，目光逡巡。

 

「就是你覺得最好玩的東西，」Sherlock問，聲音放柔了點。

 

John那個害羞的微笑幾乎想讓Sherlock也回以微笑，這小男孩咬著唇轉身，走過房間、

輕鬆穿梭在人群中。接著他兒子像普通的十歲男孩兒一樣停在一堆刀劍前方。

 

但讓他暗暗滿意的是刀鋒上有個奇特的標誌。John想知道為什麼有這個記號而大人們沒有清掉它。Sherlock試著讓自己投入其中，花了十分鐘和John討論許多可能，直到後者點點頭，根據他說的自行彙整出一套刀劍的隱藏版歷史。

 

然而John不願分享，要嗎是他天生害羞、要嗎是他習於閉口。

 

白色的倫敦塔是迷宮，強迫參觀者逛完一整圈，不能直進直出。每個樓層有不同的主題，Sherlock讓John領頭逛，多虧他在Sherlock完全沒有興趣時真的能發現而繼續下個展示區塊。

 

當然他們也參觀了刑求器具，John透過柵欄往下瞄著the rack（用板子和繩索把犯人肢體伸展拉長），又疑惑地看著the Scavenger's Daughter（以大鐵環緊緊將跪縮犯人箍住）。他對這些刑具怪異的癡迷幾乎讓Sherlock得意微笑起來。

 

「那怎麼會是刑求呢？」他問道，向Sherlock靠緊。「不就是跪著嗎？」

 

「跪很多天，」Sherlock回答，「這些受刑者完全不能動，肋骨被壓迫而無法呼吸。心理上也是，他們覺得被困住、有密室恐懼、越掙扎感覺就越糟。偏偏他們不是完全被封閉的，所以這又讓他們誤以為自己還有機會逃生。」

 

就在身旁有個女人驚恐瞪他，可是John還有旁邊兩個湊過來的小男生雙眼都睜得大大地，興致勃勃。

 

John又舉目看看那個刑具，偏著頭檢查，在腦子裡描繪出使用方式。雖然整個思考過程比Sherlock暗自期許的慢上太多，但是John正在重新整理以理解它，這讓Sherlock深深贊同。尤其剛剛那兩個小傢伙已經走往下一個參觀項目，他們就像水黽，只在理解的表面輕輕滑過。

 

Sherlock的手不請自來，帶著讚許將John的頭髮往後撥，然後他蹲下身，把John抱到欄杆上，好讓他可以跟自己站在一塊兒看得更清楚，不過這隻小獼猴根本不需要幫忙。他的平衡感像貓一樣高明，就算一隻手打了石膏也沒影響，那個石膏模上頭現在滿是塗鴉。

 

John研究得更仔細然後打了個哆嗦，顯然明白了刑具的使用方式。「這是真傢伙嗎？」他問。

 

「不大可能。」Sherlock看著鐵器。

「他們現在不會用這個了對吧？」John擔心的聲音顫抖。

「怎麼？擔心逃學會被這樣處罰嗎？」

鑑於現在John站在欄杆上，Sherlock下巴與他的肩膀同高，所以他能清楚看見那雙肩膀因為沮喪而垮著。John可憐兮兮地，轉身低頭，坐在欄杆扶手上。

 

Sherlock用餘光瞧見有導覽員靠近，八成要提醒John不可以坐在欄杆上頭。

 

其他人的小孩無聊得緊而爬欄杆，不表示他兒子也是如此。但這個論點很難吵贏，所以Sherlock把John抱起來讓他重回地上，在他後腦杓上輕輕一拍，暗示他繼續往前走。

 

接下來直到導覽結束出了地下室他們都沒有發表意見。Sherlock跟著John穿越鵝卵石地面、爬上陡峭階梯，走到內牆的步道上，抵達一處安靜的區域。

 

「你為什麼不想去上學？」

「我明天會去啦。」John回答，眼睛偷瞄牆的另一端。

「這並不是我問的。」Sherlock靜靜說。

 

John保持意料之中的、固執的沉默。

難以置信。

原本以為他在學校跟人打架，但Sherlock當父親僅僅兩天就知道小孩子連在床墊上彈跳都會撞出瘀青。似乎他們的特殊技能就是渾身帶著青黃色的小淤痕但是不曉得緣由。

John的學校運動衫皺巴巴的未經整燙，褲子也是。Sherlock不拿熨斗，而且他絕不可能付錢讓乾洗店處理這些廉價的化纖衣物。

 

他們需要一個清潔工、或管家、不管是什麼，總之要讓John看起來比以往更受到照料。

 

這個想法突兀地在Sherlock心裡生根。

 

小毛頭們雖然直接地殘酷、很會注意細節，但他們不會去注意這些皺痕。John骨折的胳膊顯然讓他在學校受到關注，之前的社工也曾經提過———提過John因為母親而在學校過得不順利。

但這不是John逃學的原因，畢竟在中途之家時他有去上課。

 

唯一的變化是Sherlock。

「你跟我在一起不開心？」

John整個姿態都變了，等著準備受傷。他立刻縮起身子，似乎讓自己變得越小就越安全。

「John？」

「我聽到了，」John悄聲說，小小指頭沿著砌建成牆的厚重石塊遊走，「我聽到你跟他說的話。」

他？

「我很平凡，」John補充，聽起來垂頭喪氣，「你不會想要我的。」

 

天殺的Mycroft!

 

「可你也聽見了我的回答。」Sherlock僵硬地說道。

 

John顯然已經就這個話題說完了自己的意見，現在他突如其來地對別的事物產生了興趣：拿自己的石膏模和石牆相蹭，想知道哪個更硬實些。

 

瞬間一切都看似有了解答。John在測試自己是不是能無依無靠地存活下去，他在測試自己的能力和技巧，這一切行為都說明了John相信一件事。

 

「我不會像丟棄一隻不想要的小狗一樣，把你拋在路邊不管。」Sherlock對那則暗示感到不悅。

 

但他懷疑這句話對這孩子能起到什麼作用，John已經被父母拋下太多太多次了。

 

「我跟你說過什麼？」Sherlock堅定地說著，蹲下身與John視線同高，「說說看，當我促動(instigate)這個生活之後我講了什麼。」

 

John眨眨眼，無聲重複其中幾個字。

「醫院那個時候，」Sherlock努力別對John可憐的詞彙量發飆。他們回家的路上得去買本辭海。「我答應你什麼？」

 

John不看他。

「John？」

「我很有用(I’m useful)。」John小聲回答。

 

聽見回答讓Sherlock心裡縮了一下。「你不是個累贅，」他小心地更正，「那才是我真正的意思。我可沒要你讓自己變得很能幹才可以留下。」

他斟酌著用詞，「不過你買食物這個能力的確很有用。」

 

John的表情看起來更迷惑了，他給這個小傢伙太多複雜的訊息以至於大家都吃不消。

 

「那你對我的觀感(impressions)如何？」

 

又是那個百思不得其解的表情。真是夠了，他們得買字典、辭海，Sherlock打算還要跟老師好好促膝長談一番。

電話長談。

…還是用簡訊就好了。

 

「就…告訴我，你知道些什麼關於我的事。」

「你很聰明，」John慢慢說道，似乎帶有一絲驕傲感，「而且你有個很了不起的工作，抓壞人。」

多麼…天真又觸動人心。

 

「還有嗎？」

他幾乎能看見John轉啊轉的思考過程，試著對Sherlock那些令人難以忍受的習慣給個說法。

 

「沒禮貌？」他忍不住開口建議，「粗魯不講情面(abrasive)？自大傲慢(arragant)？沒耐心？」

 

John唇瓣動了動，不太願意承認。「你只是很容易無聊…」他小聲辯解。

 

「如果我覺得你讓我感到無聊，那是我的問題，不是你的。讓大家對你保持興趣才是我的責任。」

Sherlock站起身：「可惜對你來說那表示你得去上學。」

 

「你明明覺得學校很無趣。」

「我覺得像流浪貓一樣晃盪消磨時間的中輟生更無趣。」

 

John抬頭瞪他，「你才不這樣想！」

 

「說對了，」Sherlock同意，感到驚訝又開心，「但你還是得去上學。學校了不起只佔了一天裡的七小時，如果你想做別的事還有很多時間。」

 

還是不甘願，Sherlock沒天真到以為寥寥數語就能扭轉John的想法，但看見小傢伙似乎…安心多了，讓他也暗自鬆了口氣。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7th November 2005

 

「所以呢？」Mycroft隔天問道，Sherlock稍早陪著John走去上學後現正舉步邁進辦公室。

 

呃，走去搭車。然後打了通電話到學校，結果跟接待處進行了一場詭異的對談，請對方確保小傢伙有走進教室上課。

 

當女士回電幾乎潸然淚下地報告John真的在教室裡頭，Sherlock感到十分愉悅。接著又隨口扯了幾串謊言，以免將來社工介入，Sherlock還得求Mycroft賣人情去處理。

 

「他靠撒謊賄賂進了倫敦塔。」Sherlock這麼回應。

Mycroft眨眨眼，抬起頭，挑高眉，然後又回到公務中。

「你肯定驕傲無比了。」他刻毒地喃語。

Sherlock一把抽走他手中的公文。

「我發現我就像個吃力不討好的老媽子一樣，總是在背誦名言錦句，」他說，「如果你狗嘴裡吐不出象牙，那就乾脆閉嘴。」

 

「你是在責怪我？」Mycroft目光停留在文件上。他對其高度興趣讓Sherlock默記在心，準備等等偷摸一張帶走。

 

「就是。」

「今天早上你送了多遠？到公車站牌吧？」

 

「別裝了，講得一副你想要把我改造成一個更稱職的父親，」Sherlock交叉雙臂，刻意捏皺文件道，「我們還是小孩的時候就沒奏效過，現在也一樣。」

 

「媽咪有問起你，」Mycroft微揚下巴回答，「也許該通知她已經晉身為祖母的好消息？」

 

知道John的存在才不過一個月有餘，想跟父母通知這件事的迫切性已經不如當初那樣強烈。「就快了。」

 

「你們可以搬回去，讓他們幫著——」

Sherlock瞪住他，開始緩慢撕文件。

 

「小孩兒養小孩兒，你這是在辦家家酒。」Mycroft發怒道。

 

「那不代表我就會失敗，」Sherlock繼續撕，享受著Mycroft浮現痛苦的表情。

 

「噢，可你會失敗的。」

 

Sherlock暫停動作，目光緊鎖住他的兄長。然後故意將文件撕得粉碎，轉身走出辦公室，一路上紙片紛飛。

 

「你準備證明我說錯，還是準備承認你需要幫助？」

 

那癡肥的權謀狂。Sherlock停下腳步，深呼吸，然後旋身。

「莫非你嫉妒？」

 

這倒打一耙讓Myrcoft退縮了，雖然只有一點點。

 

「好好享受孤單的夜晚吧，Mycroft。我答應了我兒子今晚會解釋我的實驗內容呢。」

 

他沒答應過。

但他會這麼做的。

  
（CH3待續）


	3. Paradigm Shift 典範轉移

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock父母終於得知他們有個孫子，這讓許多舊問題重新浮上檯面…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 典範轉移大概是『思維在長期中漸漸改變』的意思。  
> Paradigm Shift本來是社會科學的範疇，但現在隨處可見，意義也變了。原意請參照Kuhn(孔恩)的《科學革命的結構》。

1994

「你怎麼可以笨成這樣？！」

「我有用保險套。」夏洛克雙臂交疊出不甘願的固執。「這不是我的問題。」

「她都懷孕了啊Sherlock！懷孕！這對你來說沒意義嗎？」

Sherlock別開目光，下巴憤恨地抬著，「表示Wallington先生皮夾裡的保險套已經很久沒汰舊換新了？」

「Waston先生堅持她墮胎。」Bella安靜說道。

 

Lucian猛然坐倒，試著從Sherlock身上看出任何一絲情緒波動…什麼都好。但他們的兒子僅僅盯住牆上某一點，臉龐罩著沒有表情的面具。為什麼不是Mycroft？先不說他年長些，Lucian至少知道他的大兒子會做出正確的決定，而不是像個陷入麻煩的小孩一樣使性子。

 

「說不定這樣最好，」他平淡地回答，儘管說出口時一小部份的他隨之抽痛了一下。那原本會是他們的第一個孫子，第一個完全不受Walter Holmes陰影束縛的小孩。

 

一個新開始。

 

Bella別開眼，但他看見妻子流下淚水。於是他站起來走過去抱住她。

 

當他再度抬頭時Sherlock已經離開了，一直站在弟弟身邊的Mycroft看起來一臉慘白猶豫。

 

「木已成舟，」Lucian開口，並不喜歡Mycroft臉上的表情，好像被什麼沈重負擔壓住一樣，「沒得說了。」

 

他完全不知道自己究竟對不對。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

19th November 2005

 

Mrs. Hudson準備把John養得跟Mycroft一樣癡肥。

 

她雖然給他公寓房租打了優惠，但即使折扣後他也不可能同時輕鬆負擔房租和他的生活方式。因為跟John同住，Anna的「萬一基金」可以轉為育兒支出，這勉強是項好處。還沒說Mycroft不知道哪裡摸出一丁點人性，竟然同意讓他動用名下的信託基金。總算盼到了。

 

面對他父母的時候這件事值得一提。只要能把注意力從他跟John身上轉開的事他都很歡迎。

 

當然，去見面表示他們得打包行李，這無聊到極點。而且John絕大多數的東西都還在儲藏間裡頭，Sherlock只能怪自己。

 

「他真是個小大人！」，以一個才剛認識John二十分鐘的人來說，Mrs. Hudson那股寵愛的口氣真是令人不安。接著她往John推過去下一塊餅乾，Sherlock不贊同地翻了個白眼。

 

John倒覺得這是他聽過最棒的形容，開心對她漾著笑。

 

「不過重點是要讓他往上長，不是往兩邊長。」Sherlock雙臂交疊。

「又不肥。」John瞪他，嘴巴立刻嘟著。

「還沒肥。」

「別聽他瞎說，」Mrs. Hudson拍拍John的頭，「年輕人，你儘管吃。」

 

噢看在老——

「事實上，你得替你爸爸作個榜樣才好，他就是太瘦了。」

John細碎啃著餅乾，在Sherlock射眼刀的時候瞬間表現出全然無辜的神態。

 

「所以你會餵他囉？」Sherlock往後倚在座位上，「我不在家的時候？」

Mrs. Hudson投過來的表情幾乎讓他笑出來。這位女士絕不會被唬弄。「對，」過了一會兒她說，「但我可不負責早餐，因為我不是你的私人廚子。」

「我會弄穀片。」John非常幫忙地提議。

「哇，」Sherlock挖苦道，「你會倒牛奶啊？」

 

「比你會多了。」John小聲講。（註：我猜有人直接喝，連拿杯子都懶…）

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucian Holmes並不特別欣賞他的幼子。

多年來都是這樣。

他是漂亮，有天賦又愛問。他們養育Mycroft的失誤、無法及早發現自己父親和Mycroft之間的問題讓他和Bella都深受震撼。那種操弄、那種城府，讓他夫妻倆驚駭到骨子裡，花了好多年才慢慢使Mycroft重新顯露出一絲信任和情緒。可是Sherlock總是被寵著讓著，他們誰也不想Sherlock天生的好奇和心智有被抹煞的可能。寵著讓著…就過頭了，說到底他們毀了Sherlock、跟他父親毀了Mycroft或許是同等糟糕。

 

Lucian只是不太確定哪裡出了錯。這很不公平，照理來說Sherlock應該跟他們最親，最不怕他們，他們也最不需要替他擔驚受怕才是。

 

但他們肯定作錯了什麼。Sherlock最大的缺陷就是注意力太廣，什麼都要求快、立即又面面俱到。他就是沒法只聽信對方一面之詞，就是得一頭往根源栽，懶得管對其他人會有什麼影響。

而Mycroft雖然很慢熱，起碼他務實、講情理，而且成為Lucian引以為傲的孩子。

 

但另一方面，Sherlock就…

亂搞、吸毒、泡夜店，上警局…好像B級片裡頭會有的劇情一樣。更讓人擔憂的是，他的兒子似乎從不明白自己那三寸不爛之舌可以多鋒利，反應迅速的腦袋、尖銳的觀察與毫不在乎的態度又能多傷人。好像他停在六歲再也沒長大，而且以為全世界都圍著他Sherlock Holmes轉。

 

Bella每次一接到電話就哭，對方不外乎是通知Sherlock在Mycroft介入下再次被送進戒毒中心，或是他又捲入什麼辦案蠢事而掛彩。

這就是有孩子的麻煩，你停不下在意的心，即使一切這麼清楚地顯示出他們早就放棄了。

 

他們理解到Sherlock哪裡不對勁的第一個跡象，是Mycroft足足有兩個月沒打電話聯繫。這一直是個徵兆，Sherlock總有辦法讓哥哥自責到幫襯他向父母隱瞞些什麼。

 

這也是為何儘管Sherlock幾乎有兩年沒來問候，Lucian卻不驚訝看到他站在走廊上。

但他明明沒鑰匙，這讓Lucian怒上心頭。

 

「該不會今年是閏年吧？」他雙臂在胸前交叉。（譯註：意思是多了一天所以大偵探沒事做只好來晃晃…）

「我還真想不出為什麼我總要避開你。」Sherlock開口損人，並越過他直直走進剛Lucian坐著的客廳中。

 

Bella瞧見他時臉龐一亮的神情實在令人心痛，而Sherlock一如往常，保持著疏離且不自在的——

 

不對。Lucian研究著自己的兒子。他看起來…緊張？Lucian根本想不起來上次Sherlock帶著這種表情的時候。

這不是好預兆。

 

「我有事要說，Mycroft一直叨唸著叫我非講不可。」

這招數年前就失效了。Sherlock想轉移他們注意力到兄長身上的愚蠢嘗試在他還是青少年的時候就常引發爭吵。而現在Sherlock還在用同個技倆，讓Bella忍不住伸手攫住丈夫的。

 

「Anna把孩子留了下來。」

 

這完全出乎意料，Lucian忍不住眨巴眼睛轉頭看著Bella。

「Anna？」Bella遲疑問，語調帶著不解。

「Anna Watson。」

那個Anna Watson——

Lucian所有的思慮運轉完全停止。

「她…」Bella抬頭絕望地瞪著Sherlock。「留著它？」

 

Sherlock皺起鼻子，這是他困惑時的習慣。

「沒錯…抱歉告知這個可佈的新聞。我相信時至今日，你的社會地位應該能承受這次的打擊。」

可怖的新聞？Lucian攢緊了拳頭。「她…她過得怎樣？」

這根本不是他想問的問題，可他實在又問不出——

 

「我讓她去坐牢了，」Sherlock微微偏頭，「不是故意的。」他補充道，皺眉，然後屏除了那一瞬間腦袋中出現的思緒。

 

去坐牢？

噢上帝啊，那孩子怎麼辦…現在應該也十歲了。孤單、茫然，這樣對嗎？

 

Lucian繼續等著，以為還有下文。但Sherlock似乎就謹慎地看著他倆，顯然比起負責或是面對後果，他更擔心父母的訓斥。

 

「你…」Lucian吞口唾沫閉上眼，「你怎麼可以這麼自私？」

「名字叫啥？」Bella豁出去了，「我們會找到、接納這個。你不需要見到。」

Sherlock一臉完全跟不上狀況，「我…為什麼？」

「那是我們的孫子，」Lucian瞪他，「是我們的血肉，就算這對你沒什麼意義，對我們可不一樣。那永遠意義重大。」

「好笑。我似乎該提醒你，當時你可是同意Watson家的丟棄理念。」Sherlock惡聲惡氣道。

 

「因為那時你不關心，」Lucian站了起來，得消耗一點精力。

「與其在意Anna要接受墮胎，你對從我們朋友處偷到一個有瑕疵的保險套這件事還更惱火些。」

 

Sherlock居高臨下瞪他，「來這裡是個錯，」最終他開口，「忘了這事吧。」

 

「拜託，」Bella也站了起來，淚珠欲墜，「跟我們說說，拜託—」

但Sherlock已經猛然闖出了房子。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「我不知道這是何苦；根本就在浪費時間。出席，」Sherlock對這個字的反應是臉皺成一團，「上帝明鑑，我們有個社交災難等著發生。孩子需要照料？Winsor夫婦不知道有多少能說嘴…一群白癡…」

 

「你是在跟頭骨說話嗎？」

Sherlock停下來往門口瞧，是John裹在冬天大衣裡瞪著他，套著手套圍著圍巾，還有一頂沒見過的帽子。

 

「能幫助我思考，」Sherlock離開書櫃，「你今天有去學校？」

「你明知我有去，」John不豫地說：「接待處的人每天早上都會晃進我們班。」

啊，沒錯，John轉學的時候他肯定會懷念容易被指使的Monmouth小姐。

 

「那是哪兒來的？」他問道，從John頭上摘下帽子研究著。

「天氣很冷，」John辯駁，「Jimmy Bollen忘記它了。它也只會坐在衣帽間裡。」

很實際。Sherlock把它遠遠拋到沙發上。

 

「你還在打包啊？」John幾乎要哀叫起來。

 

他分明只是想回到Hudson太太的廚房然後鼓勵她用糖份幫他增重吧。

「我有重要的事情要做。」

 

一道意有所指的眼光落在頭骨上然後看回Sherlock。「是哦。」John狐疑地說。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mycroft一小時後抵達，看起來一臉疲憊。

「你怎麼能隻字不提？」Bella一看到他就發難，「那可憐的孩子肯定嚇壞了——」

 

Mycroft沉默了一會兒，「這話有點誇張。」

 

「Anna都被關起來了，那孩子的生活肯定天翻地覆，」Bella搖搖頭，「只有上帝才知道他會淪落何方…」

 

Mycroft凝視著他們，而Lucian漸漸明白了。

 

「噢，Sherlock拿到了監護權。」

 

他在撐不住之前趕緊坐倒。

「Sherlock？」Bella問著，彷彿Mycroft剛講了個生詞。

「到現在幾乎要兩個月了。」

兩個月？Lucian瞪著他，「自願嗎？Sherlock…」

 

「選擇接受他，對。」Mycroft也重重坐下。(譯註：take on有承擔重任的意思，求指教)

「這是一時衝動還——」

 

「Sherlock考慮了幾周。自我辯論，或是…」Mycroft蹙眉，「不管他怎麼稱呼那個過程。」

Lucian啞口無言地靠回椅背。

「他？」Bella一口氣提不上來，「所以是個男孩兒？」

男孩？Lucian腦中突然又出現了一個小小夏洛克的影像。

「John。」Mycroft點點頭。

 

John？John Holmes…Lucian無法忍住自己露出不敢置信的微笑。這是真真切切的，不是Sherlock的詭計或模糊的夢。這孩子，他的孫子是實質存在、看得見摸得著的。

 

「他看起來如何？」Bella熱切地：「過得好嗎？他之前都在做啥？」

「我…」Mycroft讓步，「金髮，矮個子，深藍色眼睛，大概…」他堅定地回答，用手比個高度，「有這麼高。」

所以不是跟Sherlock同個模子印出來的了，比較像Bella的模樣。Lucian心想，瞄瞄妻子，後者一副泫然欲泣。

「那他健康吧？過得好？」

Mycroft短暫瞇了下眼點點頭。

 

Bella從來就看不出大兒子在撒謊。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「你會下廚嗎？」John突然開口，兩人正坐在義大利餐館的櫃台旁。

「你知道讓你喜歡上中國菜要花多久嗎？」Sherlock反問，瞪著兩人眼前的麵團。「我該不該開始往你的食物裡撒五香粉？是這樣讓你習慣食物裡頭帶點辣？」

「你挑那種有辣椒在旁邊的菜。」John雙肘往櫃台上砰地撐住，直瞧著甜點櫃。「它會燙我的舌頭。」

「要是真燙到就好了，」Sherlock嘟噥，「快點選，我還有事。」

「又要跟頭骨講話啦？」John問，鼻子都要貼上玻璃窗了，Sherlock輕抓住領子讓他稍稍後退。他絕不會在搬進去之前讓小傢伙感染了什麼而病倒，然後教Hudson太太為此大驚小怪。

 

「Bree是什麼？」John一邊問，一邊讀著所有標牌，小腦袋隨之移動。

「乳酪。」

「就像Babybell？」

（註： 名牌快樂牛，給小朋友或是不敢吃重口味乳酪的人）

 

Sherlock完全不曉得那是什麼。「選別的。」他果斷道：「我可不想在這種時間還縱容你在全倫敦遊蕩。」

 

「需要幫忙嗎？」櫃台後方的女孩子提議。

「我可不可以要雞肉披薩餃(calezzoni)？」

 

（註：查了下似乎應該拼成calzone）

「當然可以啊，」女孩子看起來挺驚訝但很高興。「那你爹地要什麼？」

「快速服務。」Sherlock嘶聲。

 

他永遠都會樂此不疲的，因為John臉一紅立刻抬頭瞪他，而此時服務生顯然加速動作。

「你真的很丟臉欸。」John咬牙吐出這句。

「可我還沒使勁全力呢，」Sherlock低頭微笑，「想想看我認真起來的話會怎樣？」

John看起來一臉痛苦。

 

「很好。所以你今晚要幫我打包嗎？」

一個惡魔般的微笑出現在John臉上，「那我可以吃一個那種的？」他對著一塊巧克力加上糖霜跟天知道還有啥成份的蛋糕點頭示意。「也許我就不會一直抱怨。」

划算。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucian跟妻子說他需要透透氣，Bella對他點點頭，看著書出神，魂遊他方。

 

自從17歲的Sherlock像龍捲風一樣刮出他們家之後，Lucian就一直留意這孩子的去向。他們試著讓他讀了倫敦的大學，想來真是荒謬，以為至少他會像家裡其他成員一樣，研習牛津或劍橋大學裡豐富的課程。

 

現在是八點半，應該夠晚了，小孩子合該在睡覺，如果Sherlock真的有收留他，而沒有強逼著倫敦半數居民接受他的話。

 

所以當他敲完門後，一個金髮男孩猛然拉開門對他疑惑眨眼，大聲嚼著一塊看起來像剩下沒多少的巧克力蛋糕—— 這讓他有點兒驚訝。

 

「找誰？」男孩偏頭，很有Sherlock的味道，「如果是因為剛才的斷電，我說最後一次，那跟我們無關。」他誠摯地說。

 

Lucian問：「你爸爸在嗎？」他努力別盯著John瞧，這孩子…如果他再想下去，恐怕他就要抱住這可憐的孩子了。

 

「Sherlock，」John揚聲喊，沒有回身離開門口，反而留在原處像守備的狗兒想阻擋任何通關，除非上級另有指示。他的手沾滿了巧克力醬，還有一些疑似裝箱膠帶和漿糊的痕跡，現在正緊貼著門板，準備一收到命令就砰然關門。

 

「有人想要來嘮——」他瞄一眼Lucian並改口，「跟你聊。」迅速修正。

 

Sherlock從不粗口，儘管有無數缺點，用詞鄙俗倒不是其中之一。他在John背後出現，乍看起來比以往任何時候都要放鬆。但是表情立刻變得封閉，姿勢乾脆而充滿防備。Sherlock眼裡燃著怒氣舉步向前，隨手拾起個東西。

「喏，」他對John遞過去一個iPod和一副耳機，「拿去戴著，然後繼續打包行李。」

 

「可是——」

 

「我不管那是不是前些天你回家時候唱的那首『關門放狗』的蠢歌，總之戴耳機聽，調大聲點。」（譯註：我只想得到Baha Men的"who let the dogs out?")  


 

John瞄了Lucian一眼，彷彿屋裡的他們才是大人，他從善如流地接過耳機，嘆口氣把耳機塞好。

「還有，別以為我聽不到你有沒有真的按下去，」Sherlock加上這句，一邊轉著調節圈。音樂大聲放送的時候John差點跳起來。「去吧，」Sherlock把他往一堆箱子那兒推。

 

「很有意思的教養方式。」Lucian說道，把門關上。

Sherlock只是用鼻子哼一聲。「你來這裡幹麼？」

「你不能跟我們說你有個兒子然後就這樣走掉。」Lucian堅定地，「你都還沒說他的名字是什麼。」

 

「John。」Sherlock隨即回答，「聽到了，可以走了吧。」

「也沒說你有監護權。」

「你還想知道什麼？」Sherlock問，雙臂交叉，「Mycroft想必已經說了你們該知道的事實，現在兩個家族之恥住同個屋簷下，離你們重要的渺小生活可是遠遠地。」

 

「你覺得他是個恥辱？」Lucian往前跨一步，「你，你才是那個把大好人生拋棄的人，虧我們還盡力確保你有最好的開始——」

 

「想教訓人就可以省了，我對內容沒興趣，也對你沒興趣。」

 

「你不能阻止我們見他—」

 

「怎麼不能？他是我兒子。」

這句講得如此強烈絕對，Lucian忍不住呼吸一窒，「他不是玩具。」

 

Sherlock也往前跨一步，兩人近得不能再近。

「滾。」他怒氣衝衝，「馬上滾。」

 

Lucian看見John就站在Sherlock背後，雙眼瞪得老大，一邊耳機落在肩頭上。接著他眼角餘光看到Sherlock臉一皺，轉頭看見John。盯著他看了一會兒Sherlock又回頭狠狠瞪著Lucian。

然後，Lucian驚訝地瞧著Sherlock旋身走到John身邊，在他面前蹲下來。

 

「耳機掉了？」Sherlock問。

John點頭，眼光在Sherlock和Lucian之間小心翼翼地來回穿梭，「我還以為你說沒有人會在乎…」John動動身子，稍微貼近Sherlock，肢體語言尖叫著需要安心的保證。

 

「這事兒跟你無關，」Sherlock直截了當地回答，Lucian差點想走上前糾正他，但及時阻止自己，因為John瘦小的肩膀一垮，明顯寬慰不少。

 

「那他是誰？」John好奇地問，拋向Lucian的眼光充滿不信任，這種神情出現在這麼年幼的臉龐上真是不對勁。

Sherlock只是頭稍微往Lucian的方向動了動，「誰都不是，」他想想補充道：「不是你需要認識的人。」

 

帶刺的話扎得他吃痛一縮，「我是你的爺爺，」他出聲糾正，賭Sherlock不會做到這個地步，不會隔離他們。

 

但他沒有料到的是John眼裡突然出現惶恐，巴不得整個人往Sherlock身體裡躲去。雖然稱不上是個擁抱，但這已經是Sherlock容忍範圍裡最像的形容了。

 

Sherlock到底是跟他說了啥？

「我在這兒，」Sherlock輕輕說，「他馬上就會離開了。」

 

這語調似乎讓John輕鬆了些，但望著Lucian的眼眸活像被逼急的野生動物，正在絕望地等待援救。

 

「睡衣，」Sherlock突地說道，揉亂John的頭髮，「Go。」

 

John又看了Lucian一眼，「我得再出來嗎？」他老大不願意地問。

 

「不用。」

John逃離現場，甚至懶得回頭看Lucian。

 

「不管你之前跟那孩子說了什麼——」他踏前一步開口。

 

「閉嘴！」Sherlock低吼，迅速站起來面對他，「他才剛對周遭人事才剛有點概念，我不曉得先前Anna究竟有說什麼，或她這樣做的目的，但他知道祖父母不想跟他有任何干係——」

 

「並不是這樣——」

 

「是你說的，」Sherlock又一次逼近他，威嚇感十足。「你說墮胎最好，你說我該慶幸，因為胎兒沒了而心懷感激。別現在跑來假道學。你不是他人生的一部分，也不是我的。夠清楚了吧？」

 

Lucian心裡漸漸升起一股令他驚慌的領悟，「你明明不在乎，我有看到，你明明那時不在乎。」

 

「你沒有讓我選擇過，」Sherlock咬牙，「我開始…你從來沒有給我選擇的餘地。」

 

「是你不要它。」天啊拜託，他該不會這些年來都理解錯誤了吧。他兒子臉上露出一種奇異的表情。「六個禮拜，」Sherlock昂起下巴，「我花了六個禮拜去消化有個兒子的消息，去…可你自己下了那個決定，連問我一聲也沒有。」

 

「不准站在那兒聲稱你以前想要留著，」Lucian也火了，「你不想要。」

 

「我才正要開始習慣，正開始想像—」Sherlock驟然停住，「這個討論完全沒有意義，你以前斷了我跟他相處的可能，現在我只是回報你而已。」

 

他試著把Lucian往門口推，但後者牢牢釘住腳步，打定主意如果Sherlock真的要推，他會使盡全力抵抗。

 

「你沒說過，」Lucian還想據理力爭，「沒給過一丁半點的暗示——」

「我憑甚麼？我把一個十六歲的女孩子搞大肚子，你只想把一切往地毯下掃假裝沒發生過任何事。誰知道你那些寶貝朋友會說些什麼——」

 

Lucian打了他。

 

Sherlock臉被狠狠打偏，他瞪著牆，嘴唇開始滲血。

 

「你再這樣講試試！」Lucian粗喘著氣，「根本不知道你媽心裡多痛苦，不明白我費了多少力氣才逼自己點頭答應…如果你有來找我，跟我說你有那麼一絲不確定，我拼了老命也會去保住孩子。可你沒有。太驕傲，太頑固，太孤立而不願意承認你需要幫助！」

到現在他還看得見這頑固性子。

 

「我不需要你伸手。」Sherlock道：「我沒打算要用你教養我跟Mycroft的方式教養他。」

 

「好，這清楚得很。」Lucian嘟囔著看看客廳，「那你也會教他正確吸食古柯鹼的方式？你會毀了他啊Sherlock，你知道的。他需要安定的人、安全的家。」

Sherlock僵住，雙眼大睜，好像才剛瞭解了什麼。接著他輕蔑地哼聲，不懷好意笑道：「噢，莫非Mycroft沒說？我十歲的兒子是個說謊熟練的扒手兼小偷，還是小行騙專家呢。」

 

Lucian毫不動搖，「別想使這招。」

 

Sherlock饒有興味地挑眉，「John！」他大喊，「把皮夾還給咱們客人。」

 

John臉孔出現在門邊，「我沒拿啊。」他迷惑地皺眉說。

 

可憐的孩子，雖然認清事實很難受，但他們真的必須把他從Sherlock身邊立刻——

 

Sherlock歪頭，兩人似乎在沉默中交談了一下，然後Lucian震驚地看到John臉上的迷惑消失，開心朝Sherlock咧嘴笑，幾秒後Lucian的皮夾便被拋在空中。Sherlock接住它打開檢查，然後翻了個白眼，伸出手。

 

他孫子真的…Lucian覺得自己需要坐下來。j

 

John溜出房間，穿著看起來太小的睡衣，把Sherlock當成擋箭牌，然後瞬間停下腳步。

「他打你啊？」John驚慌地問。

看起來真的很糟。

 

「那張二十元鈔票。」Sherlock打了個響指道。

 

John下巴努成一種非常眼熟的固執樣兒。「我得用來買冰塊。」他扔給Lucian的眼神十分兇惡。

 

「留著吧。」Lucian沙啞開口，幾乎癱倒在沙發上。

「不行，」Sherlock認真地說，「我們講過扒東西的事了。你知道規矩。」

 

Lucian荒謬地想笑，Sherlock？立規矩還想要真的實行？這世界準是瘋了。

 

「媽說，如果你爸媽揍你，那你就可以拿走你需要活下去的東西，不管是拿什麼。」

 

Lucian把臉埋進手中。噢，上帝啊，以前那可憐的女孩子是過著怎樣的生活？他心裡浮現出一個悲慘的安娜身影，十六歲，一個人，擔驚受怕，懷著小孩。

根本不該走到這個地步。

 

他們理應預見，但她跟Sherlock都對整件事守口如瓶。他們理應在Anna失蹤的時候就去追蹤她到底有沒有真的墮胎。

 

即使她真墮胎了，他們也該繼續關心。

 

「不用冰塊我也活得下去，少這麼大驚小怪。」Sherlock呵笑，「紙鈔，快點。」

 

當單親媽媽，她上哪兒掙錢？從John的技巧看來，Lucian很輕易就能猜出Anna的職業和他孫子生活的環境。

而這拉扯著他的心，John應該和平安全地成長。應該有一堆親戚阿姨叔伯等著寵壞他。

 

應該有他和Bella。

 

應該有Sherlock。

 

「這次扒得很高明啊，」John的聲音慍怒響起，「你都還沒發現呢。」

「我剛才分心。」

「又怎樣？這只算得上一半理由。」

Sherlock發出不同意的笑聲。

 

Lucian抬頭正好看見John害羞地對著Sherlock展顏，看起來挺開心的。Sherlock則似乎不大情願但被逗樂了，一手把紙鈔塞回皮夾，另一手隨便梳理著John的頭髮。

 

他愛這孩子。

 

Lucian還不確定他們倆是否意識到這件事。Sherlock或許有著科學家或哲學家的腦袋但對情感辨別度是低到負值，無怪乎他總要對自己的行為合理化。想找出某種邏輯或是一個可接受的正當理由。

 

身為父親他該記得這點的。他早就應該知道Sherlock根本不曉得要怎麼表達愛或情感，尤其是對尚未面世的嬰孩而產生那種毫無邏輯可言的父愛。事實上，Sherlock承認自己的確感到了什麼情緒，而這已經是個徵兆，說明那些情感在理智中被埋得有多深。

 

隨著這份認知，Sherlock青年時期便有另種全然不同的解釋了。那並不是個狂放恣意、目中無人的孩子想縱情貪歡，而是個惶惑的少年懷有許多不知該如何面對的情感，想找個宣洩出口。

 

他總自我安慰地想著，不像對Mycroft，他跟Bella對Sherlock可是極盡照料之能事，所以是Sherlock天生如此，不是他們教子無方——在Sherlock不羈難以管束時，Lucian一直拿這點來說服自己。說到底，他們可是很努力把對Mycroft虧欠的部份都彌補回來。

 

現在這份理由沒了，被狠狠奪走了。忽然間所有對話都開始倒帶，那些很可能造成誤會的詞句開始重播…

如今看起來，自從Nigel Watson打電話給他歇斯底里吼著Sherlock和Anna的事之後，可能雙方在講的完全是兩回事。

 

「你非這樣不可嗎？」

 

Lucian真正抬起頭，猛然意識到自己雙頰盡濕視線模糊。Sherlock站著，顯然對自己看見的景象很不自在。在Sherlock背後則是略帶好奇的John。

 

他當然好奇，對John來說Lucian只是個陌生人，走進他家大吼大叫、揍他爸爸然後開始哭泣的奇怪老人。

 

「快去，」Sherlock喃喃對John說著並又把他往臥室推，「去睡覺，或是至少假裝睡覺。」

 

跟老爸一樣動作迅速的John慌張撤退了。

 

Sherlock不耐地咂嘴把皮夾扔到沙發椅上。盯著Lucian好一會兒他才開口，「他不是從你那兒偷的，是從我這兒偷的。」

 

Lucian被嚇了一跳，抬頭問，「你扒我？」

「因為你很煩。只能走路回家似乎還算是最輕微的懲罰。」Sherlock交疊起雙臂，「而且也沒這麼糟，他又不是什麼很危險的罪犯。」

 

「我讓你失望了，」Lucian低頭望著自己的手，「我應該開口問你的。」

 

「是啊，這個嘛，」Sherlock聽起來對這點那樣想法很不自在，「都發生了。」

 

Lucian看看臥室房門，「他還好嗎？」他慢慢地問，「那樣的生活方式——」

「他…」Sherlock換個重心，「我們會湊合著。」

 

Lucian點頭，不管Sherlock眼前願意說多少他都接受。「我們…」他遲疑了，但又發現自己離開之前非問不可，「我們想要個能認識他的機會，Sherlock。」

 

Sherlock眼光調轉開，不變的固執。

「我知道你想保護他—」

這句惹來一記眼刀。「我又不是只會一昧遷就縱容的父母。」Sherlock發火，「別說得一副我就是的樣子。」

「Please.」

 

這個字對Sherlock發揮了奇怪的作用。他目光到處游移，彷彿在找什麼東西當反擊工具。

 

「這對我們來說意義會很重大，對我倆都是。況且我相信Mycroft也想多認識他的姪子。」

 

Sherlock一臉懷疑，「就憑他跟John第一次見面所建立的好印象。」

Mycroft將全世界視為戰場，所以他這樣對待一個年幼孩子也沒啥好驚訝的。很可悲，但不意外。

 

「你明知道緣由，」Lucian溫和地：「別拿這點針對他。」

 

「噢是喔，」Sherlock苦澀說，「從來就不是Mycroft的責任。事關他就永遠找得到理由。」

 

真是一團亂帳。

「Sherlock. Please.」

「No.」

這個字太簡潔，Lucian花了好一陣子才理解過來。「Sherlock——」

 

「No.」Sherlock抓著他的手肘把他架起來，「我不管你用什麼論點、想怎麼自我貶低來操縱——」

「我沒有——」

「—你不是他人生的一部分，」Sherlock將他拉到門口，「出去。」他說著，大門敞開。

 

Lucian一踏出去，他的皮夾就跟著被扔出來，然後門『磅！』地關上，力量大到他很驚訝牆怎麼沒跟著碎了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

門的另一端是Sherlock抵著門板。

被這麼久遠的往事惹毛真是很不理性的反應，這些往事明明無可挽回。讓思緒去糾結在『如果他當時怎麼做是否一切就會怎樣改變』實在——

 

「你還好嗎？」John的問候聽起來滿是擔心。

「去睡吧。」Sherlock靠在門上喃喃回答。

「可是——」

「去躺床！」Sherlock轉身大吼，「起碼這次別又出來。我需要思考，不是要你害我分心！」

 

John小下巴顫抖著，轉身往房裡衝，門闔上的聲音幾不可聞。


	4. Logic And Sentiment 邏輯與感性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於John，Sherlock得下定決心…

20th November 2005

似乎小孩子們都挺纖細的。或者John就是這麼纖細。

雖然現在想想，憑他往昔被迫與兒童互動那短暫初步的（不情願）認知看來，John八成和敏感纖細沾不上邊。

又或者，Sherlock認為某些人也可能會說，John哭過又很勇敢地掩飾自己沒哭，所以他並不是在要求關注，而只是在躡手躡腳找喝的。

儘管如此，纖細這個想法還是讓Sherlock僵化。穿著睡衣而更顯幼小的John，細瘦肩膀正無精打采地佝僂著要拿杯果汁，動作小心翼翼極了。

Sherlock目不轉睛地看著他。無法不看。John不想哭，尤其是他知道Sherlock不具備哄小孩技能之後。光是哭泣這點就讓Sherlock心裡特別不舒坦。不管是他鄙視的『大聲惹人心煩尋求關注型』哭號，或是悲慘小聲型的啜泣，都讓他突然意識到人能有多麼感情用事。

這很怪。John沒跑來找他，怪得出奇。雖然他的確遵從了他的意思，讓Sherlock一人清靜好……

啊。現在想想John甚至根本不應該還醒著。畢竟是要上學的晚上…清晨，小朋友需要睡覺，否則他們會更叫人受不了。

但不管怎樣，Sherlock還是無法理清自己對這件事的感覺。John如果真來找他、說自己不開心，那又有什麼意義？Sherlock也只會試著要他別哭，而John靠自己就辦到啦。他該感到驕傲才是，不少30出頭的人都難以達成，他10歲的兒子卻已經可以不用人哄了。

John似乎感受到了Sherlock的目光，他更加縮腰駝背，一邊喃喃自語。

「講英文？」Sherlock問，還倚在沙發上望著小男孩。

「對不起。」

這麼個詞讓Sherlock很不是滋味，「沒必要。」他簡單回答。

「你說不要吵你。」還是可憐兮兮的語調。

他想這次不精確應該可以無視，吵(bother)跟打擾(distub)對十歲男孩兒來說的確雷同到足以混淆。

「時間很晚了。」Sherlock說著然後對自己說出的話皺鼻子。閒扯淡。多糟的榜樣。

「對不起。」

「不要一直道歉，」Sherlock厲聲說著，看見John縮成一團想抓著什麼支撐後，又惱怒地對自己噓氣

他把情況弄得更糟了。

「我…剛剛和我父親的事情，我的處理方式還有進步的空間。」Sherlock對著John身後的水槽說。

好了。這樣應該就夠了吧。

John終於轉頭看他，在胸前緊抓著玻璃杯，彷彿正抓著小孩子似乎都很愛的填充動物玩偶。

「他還會回來嗎？」John小小聲地問。

「大概。」他父親會用幾天舔傷口然後捲土重來。

抓著玻璃杯的手握得更緊了。

這很…不尋常。

Sherlock警覺自己似乎遺漏了什麼訊息，他往前靠著審視自己的兒子。

太恐懼、太緊張了。這可是一個敢隻身遊蕩倫敦一整天、天不怕地不怕哪兒都熟的孩子。他敢撒謊扒竊搞不好一天敢犯法無數次，為何現在這麼小心翼翼？他兒子可不會因為深夜模糊的影子或嚇人鬼故事而驚慌。

唯一可能的解釋：他以前見過外公Nigel Watson.

「他知道你？」Sherlock呼息沈重，突然間怒氣翻騰，「你的另一個爺爺，他找到你了？」

John後退一步抵著流理台，眼睛又大又圓。

「什麼時候…他，不對，」Sherlock閉上雙眼看見Anna的罪名控訴清單，「一年前，他找到你們母子倆，對吧？」他一邊問一邊行動。

「不對。」John搖頭悄聲說著。

「不對，不是找到你們…是撞見你們。」Sherlock心中湧出一股強烈到荒謬的嫉妒，「他做了什麼？」

不知何時，Sherlock已經站起來走向John，在他面前蹲下身子。John咬唇，充滿害怕的藍眼珠硬要瞪著對方，顯然遲疑著該不該說。

「John？」

「沒事。」John聳肩改瞪著地板。

「你在說謊——」

「他只是想拿回他的錢，」John看著Sherlock身邊，幾乎要為了這麼強烈的關注而扭動，「媽離家而想留著我的時候偷了他的錢。」

Sherlock坐倒。不然他就得開始踱步甚至可能開始猛扔東西，假裝他正把Nigel扔出窗戶。

「錢嗎？」Sherlock機械式地問。

John點頭，放輕鬆了些，似乎覺得兩人回到了安全範圍中，「他說媽可以浪費她的人生搞破事，可是她不能在廢物身上浪費他的錢。」

廢物？破事？

是在說John。

Sherlock感到自己的怒火熾熱高竄。John肯定感覺得出這點，因為他狠狠倒抽口氣，接著開始四處張望。

「我能不能回我的房間了？」他謹慎地問。

Sherlock點頭。

他兒子迅速開溜，彷彿身後有地獄獵犬在追趕似的，留下Sherlock瞪住流理台。他隱約知道如果他照往常一樣失去控制，這孩子大概會嚇得靈魂出竅。

所以他留在原地，思考著。

Mycroft曾無意中提過，他去年在某場合上見過Watson一家。近年來Watson和Holmes家族要狹路相逢的機會已經很少了，但偶爾共同朋友還是會舉辦活動。

Nigel Watson去年就知道John的存在卻隻字未提。更糟的是，他剝奪Anna的經濟援助，逼她償還她根本負擔不了的債。

甚至還暗示…

無法再平靜地坐下去，Shelrock站起來開始繞著狹窄廚房踱步。

他懷疑那會是Nigel說過最惡毒的話。很清楚，John不至於理解那評語的真義，但無疑有其他人在場。Nigel沒有聰明到能講出這麼連貫又話中有話的內容。

Sherlock滿心不悅地轉身踢向他已經瞪了老久的碗櫃，一下又一下，直到卡楯鉸鍊發出了不堪負荷、令人滿意的悲慘聲音。

發洩夠了，Shelrock才彎腰抵著水槽想平復情緒。當那想殺人的暴怒逐漸消弭的時候，他突然意識到無比的空寂感。室內空蕩得令人發慌，好像有什麼東西不見或出了錯似的。

但Sherlock說不上來到底是啥。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nigel Watson去年就知道John了。   SH

真的？那他肯定不小心給忘了。   MH

差不多。  SH

我們父親離開你的公寓時看起來不怎麼開心。  MH

真的？多不幸的消息。  SH

別耍幼稚。  MH

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

早上八點十分，John出現了，穿著要上學的服裝打了個大呵欠。

「不行。」

看著John四下亂轉想找出原因實在挺有趣的，不過最後他放棄了，抬眼詢問地看向Sherlock。

「回床上去。」Sherlock要求。

「可是——」

「你大半夜都醒著，回去睡。」

John張嘴，接著好像腦袋突然間開竅，他明白自己正想開口爭取去上學。

於是他轉身，動作生硬地走回房間去。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「Holmes先生？」

是那個傻呼傻呼的學校接待處小姐。

「你打給我做什麼？」他問。

「John不在學校。」對方聲音有點顫抖。

Sherlock對著手機眨眨眼，眉頭皺起，「我知道啊，他在我這。」

「噢…」她聽起來很吃驚，「您沒有來電告知他請病假。」

「我何必？」Sherlock問，真心被這種思維搞懵了，「我知道他在哪裡啊。」

「可是我…」女士聽起來同樣迷惑，「我們必須知道他為什麼沒來上學。」

「你是在質疑我做決定的能力？決定我兒子該不該去上學？相信我，我可不想讓他待著，要不是——」

John的房門關上了，Sherlock盯著瞧，一股不妙感在胸口升起。John受委屈的雙眸像盾徽一樣牢牢刻在他的腦海中。

「Holmes先生？」

「等我確定他沒事就會去上學。」Sherlock一副沒得商量地宣佈，接著收了線。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock坐在那兒緊盯著John的房門思考，腦中轉的事情和十一個小時前一模一樣。

儘管他有試，儘管他也不想這樣，儘管他痛恨把時間花在那些不能改變的事情上頭，他的心思還是繼續不依不饒地回到最初。如果Anna宣佈妊娠時他能據實告訴父親心中所感，是否一切都會不同。

但這不表示他知道自己感覺如何，當時不明白，現在還是不明白。

太白痴了。根本沒用。比沒用還慘。

更重要的是，他父親似乎有所打算，這種預感在他心頭揮之不去，雖然他父親八成還沒計畫周全也可能無法實現，但這個打算會越來越明顯。

他的父母想要重新來過。他們想得不得了，想再次有機會保護一個孩子，因為他們沒能好好保護Mycroft。想要有個引以為傲的孩子，因為Sherlock令他們蒙羞。

John正是他們的機會，Sherlock則是…他覺得他們若想帶走John，那他們就會找到很正當的理由。

而且他們也真的有辦法。如果Mycroft與他們同一陣線他們就有辦法。即使Mycroft不淌渾水（而他多半會這樣做）他父母在監護權之戰上頭也很可能勝出。

比較讓人困惑的是Sherlock不願任此發生的心情。

他帶走John的唯一原因就是確保這孩子安全，不會在收養體制內被踢皮球、不會被Anna生命中那些潛伏的不良份子威脅。他的雙親全都能夠提供，還可以讓Sherlock重新自在工作。

邏輯上來說John該離開。反正只要他想，他還是能見到兒子、當個大哥哥這主意某個程度上看起來是很有吸引力的。

但他不想。事實上，他厭惡『把John送走』這個想法。

因此他需要一個計畫，一個讓他父母不願冒險爭奪撫養權的方法。可惜到現在為止他唯一的計畫就是讓父母得以接觸John。

一個害怕淚眼汪汪又很受傷的John，因為Sherlock不曉得該拿這樣的John怎麼辦。他既不是塊當爸媽的料，也不傳統，更不會烤餅乾或帶他參加課後活動。

就算這樣他也想要John留下。可一部分的他質疑著什麼才叫做對John最好…

為什麼這會天殺的困難？他的思緒亂竄根本兜不到一處。

他需要列張很有道理的清單—何者最適宜於他與John；留住他或交出他的各種理由。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

這清單跟他預想的完全不一致。

他有三次拿起了手機想打給Mycroft或他的父母來把John接走。

每次這麼做的時候他都無法按下手機鍵。儘管清單上洋洋灑灑列出了富有邏輯的論點，三十四條之多。

最後他深深跌入沙發，放棄。

這毫無道理可言，但看來這就是他要做的了，單親扶養這檔滑稽事。他要妥妥地進行。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock打開房門的時候一片安靜。箱盒堆疊在房間角落，John有努力多打包了一會兒。他子現在正縮在雙人床中央睡著，本來那是Sherlock的床，不過John搬進來的時候Sherlock改睡在沙發上。

他看起來這麼小個兒，毯子團團裹住他，只剩下頂著亂髮的小小頭顱枕在枕頭上。毯子的升降方式讓Sherlock明白John清醒得很，還假裝在睡覺。

房間光線昏暗窗簾掩實，看起來空洞極了。

不像是個會讓人願意待超過十小時的有趣空間。

一股罪惡感在心裡滾動。

Sherlock假裝自己對John的技倆一無所知，在John床邊坐下，而John也如他所願幾乎毫無動靜。Sherlock有點遲疑，因為以前他從未這麼刻意做這件事，但他還是伸出一隻手輕輕梳過John的亂髮。

金色的頭髮，髮量豐沛卻不長，在他的手掌下硬硬刺刺的會扎人。以前聽聞小孩頭髮都像嬰兒的一樣細軟，John已經大到不屬於此等指涉範圍了，他完全錯失了那個階段。Sherlock縮回手，還是放在John頭上，拇指輕輕劃過額頭。

John突然轉了身坐起來，抱膝齊胸，啃咬著嘴唇，「我會乖，」他嚴肅地：「保證乖。」

「乖？」Sherlock發問。

John點點頭，眼睛水亮，「不要讓我…」他沒講完，可憐兮兮將下巴擱在膝蓋頭上凝視著床舖。

「不要讓我…？」Sherlock跟著複誦。

「走。」John講完瑟縮了一下，下頜顫抖，「我會乖，」他又講了一次，急切絕望地想讓Sherlock相信。「我會，我真的會——」

沒人忍心繼續看下去。Sherlock俯身撈住這個小男孩，而John則乾脆地投入Sherlock懷抱，死死把臉往Sherlock胸口埋。雙手緊揪住Sherlock衣衫，發出的啜泣聲像是要把他的小身軀抖散一樣。

只過了一秒的猶豫，Sherlock就自動擁抱著John，出奇自然地在一頭亂髮上印下一個吻，然後把John好好地抱到腿上。

「告訴我，」他輕輕對著John頭頂道，「告訴我。」

John激烈搖頭。

好吧，John很沮喪。他怕Nigel但這不是起因…

John對著他胸膛悄聲講話。Sherlock的勸告幾乎就在舌尖上，想提醒John發音清晰才是讓人聽懂的關鍵，但他不認為那會有用…

「說出來。」他又講了一次，讓聲音前所未有地柔軟。

「沒人想要我。」John小聲說。

這一擊像是被槍射中或被扔進刺骨冰水裡。有好一陣他忘了該呼吸。

John昨晚到底聽到什麼了？對話內容有一半是雙方對懷孕的反應、對John存在的反應。還有從John抵達這裡之後他自己的手機蠢對話和所有態度。

他搞砸了，所有的事。

John才十歲，十，歲。滿懷恐懼，跟個素未謀面的人住一塊兒。他兒子比他想得要更脆弱，但奇怪地，這並沒有讓他著惱，以前他還覺得會呢。現在發現這點只讓他把John抱得更緊了。

「我要你，」他小聲回答，「我要的，跟你保證，我要。」

John瞄他，大眼睛滿是懷疑。

「好好看著我，」Sherlock拉開距離捧住John的臉，「昨天你也有聽到，我父親想把你帶回家。」

這句似乎完全把John搞迷糊了，「但——」

「而我不想他這樣做，」Sherlock皺起眉。「我…我不會對你說謊。我是不想要分心或千篇一律的日常，或…」猛然想起他還沒讓小傢伙吃早餐，「…規矩的三餐，」他嘆息，「但…不管怎樣，我發現我不想把你交給別人。」

如果John更清醒些或別那麼激動，他或許能理解Sherlock想說的意思。但小男孩僅僅像貓頭鷹一樣眨巴眼睛，失魂落魄、累翻了，還滿心不解。

「我…」他正準備要說出口，說些更…更明顯的話語好讓John放鬆。他對情感關係不這麼熱切是有原因的。這些感性發言什麼的，要討論著實讓人很不自在。「我…」

他瞪著John頭頂上方的牆壁，然後低頭，又突然驚訝著原來現在的感性其實…其實一點也不會不自在。「我不會讓任何人把你從我身邊帶走。絕對不會。」

一簇小小的希望火花閃爍。「真的？」John問。

「真的。」Sherlock斷然回答，把John壓回胸口，「你屬於我了。」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John靠著他睡著了，Sherlock不忍移動他。最後他站起來抱著John找到筆電，搜尋健康食品快遞公司，然後又放棄，改打電話到安哲羅餐館，他們反正一向過份樂於伸出援手（樂意到令人不安）。

「那麼，」Sherlock垂眼看著靠在自己肩上安祥睡著的John，好像剩下的人生他都可以這樣看著睡顏度過。「我們再試一次，好吧？」

 

（第五章待續）

  



	5. Moving Foward 過日子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock試著補償John

26th November 2005

 

站在校門口的感覺出奇刺激。不是因為旁人很有意思（因為他們並不）、或因為學校是現代建築的偉業（因為那根本不是），他只是想看看John的反應。

 

另外他也想知道John在學校的表現。這想法太令人著迷了：John在小學裡、在大學裡會是怎麼樣的？兢兢業業、破壞力十足、受歡迎、還是很安靜？老師覺得他聰明嗎？其他同學對老師這樣的看法有何反應？他戴上多厚的面具？在學校偷東西嗎、有沒有被抓過？具體怎麼對付那些他討厭的人？想不想交朋友？有朋友嗎？幾個？朋友品行好、夠有意思嗎？他為什麼選擇跟這些人在一起？

 

他怎麼能不曉得這些問題的答案？

 

自從上週決定要當家長後，Sherlock就找出了一大串從未涉獵過但與他兒子有關的知識。這些知識中不可原諒的空白亟待補強與解答。

 

來了，小傢伙們被學校釋放了。許多藍色小毛衣朝父母蜂擁而去，年幼得可怕又小不溜丟的一群先衝向父母，各個看起來單薄脆弱，而父母也蹲下來對著他們柔聲細語。

 

John在那個年紀是怎生模樣？

 

他有股怪異的衝動，想挖出數周前塞進箱裡扔到儲藏間的相簿，突然想要把那些照片全找出來，或是開始設計一套行得通的時光機器建構規劃。

 

他們怎麼會看起來這麼幼小、這麼需要照料呢？不是擔憂地張望找父母，就是幾個要好的小人兒聚在一起互相支援尋求保護。

 

接著Sherlock發現了兒子，他正在跟幾個邋遢的男孩子講話；他們頭髮油膩、上衣帶有汙漬，無視寒冷而沒穿外套。其他孩子有意無意都與他們保持距離，有焦慮也有輕蔑。

 

幸好聖誕假期之後John就要轉學了。Sherlock看著其他家長望向他兒子的眼光心裡就一股火。

 

John則根本沒抬頭張望，全身上下看不出他擔心或害怕要獨自回家這件事。事實上因為同伴說了什麼，他還臉一亮地笑了開。

 

Anna把他帶得很好。

 

這個想法毫無預警溜過Sherlock腦袋，，不知道打哪來的，也不知道怎麼會是這句。他搖搖頭甩掉這個想法，站在原處，有點惱怒卻又感到有趣，因為眼看John就要直直經過他身邊。

 

虧他還從老爸那兒遺傳了點觀察能力！

 

最後一刻John似乎感到目光而隨意看了看，接著嚇得停下腳步。儘管回頭答了朋友的疑問，但眼睛仍然牢牢盯著Sherlock，彷彿他只要一轉開視線Sherlock就會憑空消失似的。

 

最後John終於脫離那群男孩子走過來，還是一臉不相信。

 

「是他們叫你來嗎？」John緊張地問，「那不是我做的。」  
Sherlock挑眉。

 

「任何事。」John慢慢修正，「任何事都不是我做的。」他補充著，好像澄清之後就能讓Sherlock忘記剛剛說漏嘴的秘密。  
「看起來你似乎順利逃過了最近做的壞事啊，」Sherlock一邊說一邊望著學校，「我來這裡是出於我的個人意志(of my own free will and volition)。  
John無聲重複著這個詞，然後皺鼻，「你打算讓我去查字典對吧？」

 

「的確，」Sherlock伸出手，John遲疑著，鑽進臂彎裡，遵從走在Sherlock身旁的沉默命令。「你確定能度過剩下的這學期？」

 

John點點頭瞄他，「要是我說不行的話你要怎麼辦？」他好奇地問。

 

「Mycroft有辦法教你。」Sherlock威脅道。

 

「學校還行，」John似乎對於要跟Mycroft共同相處感到很恐怖，他趕緊轉開話題，「那你為什麼來這裡？」

 

「我今天早上忘記告訴你，」Sherlock一邊說一邊穿越馬路：「我們搬家了。」

 

「Mrs Hudson家？」John突然間熱情洋溢起來，大概是想到能吃下填滿聖保羅大教堂那麼多的瑪芬，所以特別開心。

 

「是Baker Street。」Sherlock糾正他。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Anna小時候和哥哥聖誕節曾經收到過一隻狗。Sherlock還記得他們在三天後拜訪Watson一家喝茶聊天時，牠在屋裡四處亂竄的歡脫樣。狗狗逗得他、Mycroft和Anna哈哈大笑，因為牠急著探索整間房子的喜悅是如此純粹。

 

那隻狗到新年的時候就不在了。

 

儘管如此，John現在的模樣跟小動物相差無幾，Sherlock望著他(肯定是)第四次跳上樓梯，不確定是否該開始擔心他的心智健康。

 

「房間好大。」John下樓時評論，「你確定全部都是我的嗎？」

 

那只是個房間。Sherlock不曉得這些歡樂打哪兒來，不過他沒深究，「還有誰會跟你一起用嗎？」他雙臂交叉問道。

 

John似乎完全不介意自己被取笑。他顧著回頭，再度往上望望那個房間，嘴巴張得開開的。

 

接著他瞄一眼Sherlock，把嘴巴闔上，吞回原本想說的內容。

 

Sherlock暫時沒追問。他已經發現質詢小傢伙並不是個絕對明智的策略，上次John就一臉迷惘，所有說出口的答案都帶著詢問語調，好像Sherlock突然抽考他，還期待著合適的答案，而不是實話。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

29th November 2005

 

週末的時候John總算開了口，而這請求實在太簡單，使得Sherlock非常訝異John竟然認為有問的需要。

 

「我能…在牆上掛東西嗎？」John在早上一臉不安地問。

 

「東西？」

 

「照片？」John問著，腳趾緊張地戳弄地毯，「就…媽媽的照片…？」

 

Sherlock心裡有一部分想笨拙地回答他『可以』然後就此作罷。

 

「為什麼不准？」但他問著，坐回椅子深處。

 

這個詰問讓John緊張到語不成句，Sherlock心裡忍不住為這個自己造成的景象抽痛了一下。坐在椅子上十指成塔抵住下巴大概並不是問這問題的最好姿勢。

 

認知到這點的Sherlock站起來，比個手勢要John去樓上自己的房間，並跟在John的後頭走。

 

小傢伙房裡的東西少到不行，大部分原因在於Sherlock是笨蛋，把多數Anna的東西先放到儲藏室去了，而沒問過John想留些什麼。

 

Sherlock清單上第七項失誤。

 

「只有這個，」John手裡輕輕握著一張有摺痕的照片，充滿保護慾，「我可以用無痕白黏土。」他帶著希望補充。

 

這裡像診療室，米色牆壁、沉悶窗簾，大大雙人床則是雪白的。

 

「你該塗(paint)一下。」Sherlock突地說道，努力回想兒童房該有的樣子。他隱約記得自己的房間是藍色，牆上還有母親早就放棄掩飾的解剖圖。

 

John一臉驚恐把照片握在胸前。

 

「房間，你這笨小孩，」Sherlock翻個白眼說，「我對推廣該正視當代藝術一點興趣也沒有。」

 

「你不能漆房間，」John突然很鄙視，「我們是租房子，房東才不會讓你漆油漆呢。」他的語調裡有一抹反抗的味道。

 

Sherlock低頭盯著他。  
「Mrs Hudson?」他朝樓下大喊：「我們要漆油漆。」

 

「我不會幫你們買的唷。」雖然遠在玄關穿大衣，她傳上來的聲音仍然聽得出責備。

 

「好了，」Sherlock轉身面對John，「顏色？」

 

John帶著驚嘆，瞧瞧他，又瞧瞧牆壁，突然間被這個主意嚇懵了。「呃…」他擔心地看著Sherlock，「呃…」

 

「沒人在給你限時，」Sherlock嘆了口氣，「午餐的時候再決定吧。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「綠色？」John放聲嚼著三明治，一邊觀察Sherlock裝設顯微鏡。

 

「你是在問我還是在告訴我？」Sherlock問道，調整顯微鏡高度。

 

「告訴吧？」John緩慢地問。

 

Sherlock越過顯微鏡端詳小傢伙。「我不在乎哪種顏色。我又不需要看到它。」

 

「那就綠色好了。」John氣沖沖回答，死瞪著餐桌。

 

Sherlock低頭看鏡片，然後抬頭，「我不需要天天看見它，」他修正，「還是你希望我天天都上樓去？」

 

很好笑，John似乎無法斷定這題答案為何。「所以你不介意？」

 

「如果你想把你的牆壁漆得跟有些公廁顏色一樣，我為什麼要介意？」Sherlock回問，把血液玻片放好並調整焦距。

 

「為什麼公廁是綠色？」John發問，聽起來好像同時在皺鼻子，每當他被一個新概念難倒的時候就會有的習慣。

 

「髒污比較少。」

 

John過了好一會兒，才開始咯咯笑，「是真的嗎？」他很歡樂地問。

 

「真的。」Sherlock微笑回道。

 

既然同意了顏色，Sherlock現在面對的問題就是如何把油漆搞到牆上。刷油漆這種體力活兒並沒有什麼吸引力，但John看似非常期待…

 

而方才在窗邊探頭探腦、對樓下路人讚嘆的John突然一僵。

 

「Mycroft嗎？」Sherlock嘆口氣問，算好時間在Sherlock恰恰完成數據分析時抵達，他哥哥對這種事非常得心應手。

 

「還有他，」John走回來，想到Lucian出現就很擔心，「跟一個女的。」

 

他們在想些什麼啊？Sherlock煩躁地嘶聲，放棄載玻片走到John身邊，看著窗外，一手安慰地放在John肩膀上。

 

的確，那三人都在街上講話，雖然雙親八成覺得這種行為挺粗俗。他父親看起來心意已決，母親不太開心。Mycroft則明顯非常不自在，這種不自在的程度Sherlock已經好些年沒見過了。

 

不行。  
他們不能自己得出這種結論，而沒有先讓Sherlock跟他們聊、提供自己的解決辦法。

 

John抬頭望向門。

 

「不，」Sherlock把他完全轉過來，「聽著，」他蹲在John面前說，「我說過我不會讓他們把你帶走。」

 

John眼睛睜得很大，怕極了。

 

「而且他們也帶不走，」Sherlock很迅速地，「但是關於這，我需要你的協助。」  
「我嗎？」John聽起來滿腹狐疑。

 

「他們自認為帶走你是為了你好，」門鈴響了，Sherlock眼也不眨地繼續，「我們必須清楚表示你要跟我在一塊兒？」

 

一朵小小的笑花在John臉上綻放，他點頭，有點害羞但很熱切。

 

「答應我，」Sherlock扶住John後頸，好像很需要肢體接觸當作保證，「答應我你不會改變主意。」

 

這在John眼中點燃了一簇火光。「答應你。」他堅定地回答，下巴微抬，笑容變得淘氣，「而且，我們已經買油漆了。」他聳聳肩。

 

Sherlock滿意了，他站起來順勢在John前額輕吻了一下。此時樓下的大門剛好打開，他能聽見Mrs Hudson正在跟對方說話。他的手指流連在John的髮間，而Sherlock不確定誰對這碰觸感到更踏實。

 

「去我的房間，」Sherlock放開手說道，「你是我的最後手段，懂了嗎？」

 

「可…」John瞄著吱軋作響的樓梯，「他們也讓你不開心。」

 

這項陳述讓Sherlock心裡莫名一暖。「我是你的家長，」他輕輕地說，避免爬樓梯的那夥人聽到，「可別反過來了。」

 

但他頑固的兒子僅僅深吸了口氣，就那麼站在原處不動，雖然他緊貼著Sherlock尋求安心感。

 

不管怎樣，看來John會參與這場討論。

 

（第六章待續）


	6. What’s Best 上上之策

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福家討論什麼對John才是上上之策

29th November 2005

 

麻煩在於，Sherlock家裡的男人個子都很高。

 

非常高。

 

希望這表示他之後也會突飛猛進。John現在的個頭在班上算非常普通，要是能像Sherlock一樣居高臨下那就太強了。

 

但是這也表示他們都…有點兒高，而且，還有一點兒可怕，尤其他們都站在那眼觀鼻、鼻觀心地盯著他瞧、帶著那種表情…

 

Mycroft先走進門，這個Sherlock的哥哥長得就像個角分符號（譯註：角分符號通常用在數學上，例如身高五英呎三英吋寫成5′3″，常容易跟引號("Bye!")與省略號(don't)混淆。此處John應是認為Mycroft身形瘦長），不過他有眼睛，和Sherlock的相同；John看見那雙眼，就會猜想他們是否能像超人一樣看穿牆壁。

 

能穿牆也不值，雖說他那隻表買完XBOX和遊戲之後還能有餘錢。 ~~（小醬醬請不要摸走政府的表好嗎…~~  


 

那些人盯著他又盯著Sherlock，讓John努力不要一直往Sherlock懷裡躲。即使Sherlock目前看似還滿高興他留下來，他還是別太得寸進尺的好。

 

因此當John感到有隻手輕輕梳理自己的頭髮時，他差點就嚇得跳了起來。Sherlock最近好像常這樣，John不曉得他該不該表現出自己有多喜歡。Sherlock搞不好只會覺得他犯蠢或是太感情用事。就算現在只跟他一起住了近一個月，John已經知道Sherlock有多討厭任何跟放感情有關係的東西了。

 

Mycroft對他不贊同地皺眉，而John努力不要因為這種表情而緊張地吞口水。

 

「你覺得這樣做明智嗎？」Mycroft一邊問一邊往John頷首示意。

 

那語氣害John更想往Sherlock身邊縮，但他抬高下巴，瞄著Sherlock，想聽聽看他怎麼回應。

我需要你的幫忙。

 

從沒人讓他幫過忙。沒真正幫過，所以John決心不要搞砸自己的第一次。否則Sherlock可能會認為他不值，或是以後都不要他幫忙了。

 

「很諷刺，不是嗎？」Sherlock嘟囔著，John鬆了口氣，因為看來Sherlock真的打算堅持這個決定，所以John滿意地回頭瞧Mycroft，試著別看起來太囂張，儘管他一點也不明白他們在講什麼（註：他們在講john該不該留在那兒）。但顯然Sherlock已經表明立場，Mycroft瞇眼，此時正好兩人出現在他身後，於是他讓到一旁。

 

那個男的，他的…不，Sherlock的爸爸一看見他就停下腳步，也對Sherlock露出了同樣的表情。但John還沒什麼時間好好看他，這算好事，因為今天Sherlock的爸爸看起來比上次嚴厲多了。

 

上次他還揍了Sherlock呢。

 

光想起這點就讓John皺眉，Sherlock嘆了口氣，而對方的臉色同時稍微難看了些。John好奇地偷偷望他，暗想接下來會有冷嘲熱諷或是什麼很大的反應，但Sherlock似乎只是站得直挺，謹慎地望著他們。

 

「噢，」女子發話，立刻吸引了他的注意。她稍微走向前，雙手攏在嘴邊笑著說：「哈囉，你一定是John了？」

 

John不知道該怎麼辦，他抬頭看Sherlock，後者正在低聲不滿地咕嚕。John猜這個女的一定是他的祖母，她彎下腰細看John，而John感到Sherlock放在肩上的手微微收緊。

 

「我叫Bella，」她對他微笑，「真不敢相信你看起來這麼像你媽媽啊。」

 

這也抓住了他。主要是因為她是第一個提到媽咪的家族成員，語氣還充滿喜愛。John太需要這個了，他稍微放鬆了點不再拼命往後縮，反而向她靠近。

 

「是嗎？」他很不好意思地問。

 

在旁邊的Sherlock立刻把注意力放到他身上，感覺到這點的John好奇地抬頭，看到同樣無法解讀的神情，那表示Sherlock現在正在嚴肅思考。

 

Bella來回看著他們倆，「沒錯，」她帶著微笑輕輕點頭，補充：「她是個討人喜愛的小孩。而且你的鼻子肯定是個Watson鼻。」

 

Watson鼻？John稍微朝Sherlock靠近，他喜歡自己長得像媽媽，但是像Watson家族？不，他一點兒也不想跟去年那臉紅脖子粗對著媽咪嘶吼的男人有任何關係。

 

看見這樣Bella表情一垮，她詢問地望著Sherlock想找出答案，此時John的注意力突然轉移，改看著Mycroft和另一名男子（也就是祖父），這兩人正安靜地觀望中。

 

「Sherlock，他不該在這裡。」男子堅定開口。

 

「不該為了這件事在場，」Mycroft立刻補充，「這場對話。」

 

為什麼呀？他又不是嬰兒，他能面對的。又不是說以前他沒聽過這些事。

 

「他留著，」Sherlock也堅定回答，「在任何情況下都是。」

 

John胃裡像有小鳥振翅一樣噗通噗通地，他隨著這句話抬高下顎，無聲地表示同意。

 

他的祖父迸出一聲笑，挖苦地嘆息搖頭走進公寓。Bella站著面向他，眼裡滿是擔憂。

 

「這個，」祖父突然發難，「這就是為什麼你不能扶養他，Sherlock。你寧可把這孩子留在這裡好贏得這次爭吵，也不願意讓他待在樓上——」

 

「他又不笨，」Sherlock也不高興了，「他會知道我們在討論他(talk about)。」

 

而且會在他頭頂上討論呢（talk over him，還有 “深入討論解決辦法”之意）。John沉下臉來聽著大人們進行談話，意有所指地盯著他們瞧。

 

而大家看似根本沒領會，他的祖母甚至還難過地對他說：「你要不要上樓去——」

 

「不要。」John簡單地回答，Sherlock雙手挫敗地舉著，一邊火大低聲嘟囔。John還真能明白他的心情—沒人聽你講是很惱火的事。

 

「好吧，」祖父雙臂交叉，「你這自私又被慣壞的—」

 

Sherlock笑了，「慣壞？如果我真被慣壞了，那你肯定能順從我這次的一時興…」

 

「一時興起，沒錯！」祖父似乎立刻抓到了把柄而痛斥，「你可不能光靠心血來潮就養小孩！」

 

「別拿撫養孩子來對我說教。你造成了那個，」Sherlock一手憤憤指向Mycroft，「我們兄弟兩誰也稱不上是良善教養的好範例。」

 

「Sherlock…」Bella滿是受傷地開口，在角落的Mycroft發出一聲長長的、幾乎是百無聊賴的嘆息。

 

「你根本不能養小孩，」祖父看起來熱身夠了，「你會毀了他。」

 

「他可是我兒子，」Sherlock低吼，「我的。不是你的。」

 

「那哪天你厭煩了之後要怎麼辦？」祖父吼回去。

 

John退後了一點，有些害怕即將說出來的答案。

 

「Lucian，」Bella安撫著另一半，和剛剛發火的言詞比起來溫柔得多。「Sherlock，我們只是擔心你的長期計畫，像你那樣的工作性質，就算是最佳狀態下的單親父母也不好當—」

 

John瞪大眼睛，看著他的祖父母似乎正慢慢逼近Sherlock，說著那些John一直擔心的事情…

 

Mycroft對他朝朝手，要他過去。

 

「—對你想要當個好家長的努力覺得很有意思，畢竟在我還是青少年的時候—」

 

John試著關上耳朵偷偷溜向Mycroft，決心不要看起來一臉可憐樣。

 

別重蹈覆轍。

 

Mycroft抓住他的肩膀領著他往走廊去。John回頭看著其他大人，Sherlock和他的祖父母正吵得不可開交。Sherlock說過要他幫忙的，所以也許他該留下來…

 

「讓他們吵去，」Mycroft靜靜說，「他們會吵到累垮，然後我們就能好好跟他們講話了。」接著他關上門，把外頭聲音降低到只剩悶悶的嘟噥聲。John警覺地瞪著他，不太明白Mycroft為何帶他離開那兒。Mycroft則探詢地盯著他，好像想從他身體裡頭找出什麼。

 

「你和Sherlock住一起很開心？」Mycroft問道，雖然語氣聽起來好像他早就清楚答案了。

 

John慢慢點頭，不確定Mycroft想要的答案是啥，「嗯。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

John聳肩。

 

Mycroft神色不豫，輕捏著鼻樑一付哪裡痛的樣子，「我想知道你希望跟Sherlock一起生活的理由。」頓了一會兒他繼續說，「他可不是什麼好相處容易過日子的人，相信我，我體驗過。」

 

「總比兒童之家好。」John嘟囔著。

 

「所以如果要你和我的父母一起住，你應該不反對了？」

 

不，等等！John懇求地看著Mycroft：「我…不要，我想留在這裡。」

 

「那就給我理由。」Mycroft要求道。

 

「他…他開始喜歡我了，」John哀求，「而且他不會因為我偷東西就大聲吼我或是把我鎖在房間裡。他還想粉刷我房間、就算我想把它漆成廁所的綠色也沒關係。」

 

Mycroft臉上浮現了有點困惑的表情，但他似乎決定忽略某些詭異的言詞，「你和他在一起覺得安全嗎？」

 

John抬眼瞄瞄他，含糊地說：「前門幾乎不可能被撬開，他知道所有方法。」

 

「那不是…」Mycroft差點笑出來，「我是說你們兩人之間，他讓你覺得安心嗎？」

 

「他打架應該能贏，」John頷首，「很奇怪，不過他挺壯的。」

 

Mycroft嘴唇又開始彎起，「那你怕他嗎？」他試著表達自己想知道的重點。

 

「噢，」John猛吸一口氣看他，「你是想問他有沒有打我？」

 

「不，」Mycroft搖頭，「我想問你跟他在一起的時候會不會害怕。」

 

「不會，」John做了個鬼臉，「他最近才開始記得我的存在。」

 

被逗樂的表情消失了，「他有好好讓你吃飯吧？」

 

「Hudson太太會幫我做晚餐，」John宣佈，「但他以前會帶我去街上某間店吃東西。」

 

Mycroft點頭，「所以萬一發生什麼事，萬一你被什麼給嚇到了或有急事，你會怎麼辦？」

 

「想辦法應付？」John皺起鼻子，「我不是笨蛋。」他補一句。

 

「我明白了。如果你需要幫忙呢？」

 

「我不需要啊，」John抬起小下巴，堅決地，「我已經十歲了。」

 

「的確。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mycroft把姪子留在Sherlock房裡。雖說他懷疑如果弟弟發現John正在對他的鞋子做什麼可不會太高興。John好像正要開始進行實驗的樣子。

 

麻煩了。

 

當他重回客廳時，父母和弟弟還在爭執，一點也不意外。父子倆已經因為互吼而臉紅脖子粗，母親則偶爾加入幾句比較緩和的評論，但莫名能夠打擊Sherlock並短暫地分散他的注意力。

 

畢竟他的父母對於如何瓦解Sherlock的頑固，已經練習了將近三十年。

 

Mycroft看著他們如此醉心於爭贏對方，以至於竟然沒人發現John的缺席和Mycroft的回歸。

 

這有點惱人，Mycroft想不起上次他踏入室內而沒人理他是什麼時候。

 

「John留著。」他堅定地開口。

 

這句話讓所有人瞬間靜止了，他們轉頭看著Mycroft，Sherlock一臉不敢置信，而他們的父母…也一臉不敢置信。

 

大家表情很久、很久沒這麼一致過了。

 

「你再說一次？」父親滿腹狐疑地問。

 

車上他們明明討論過，大家都同意，肯定他們必須做出對John最有利的安排。

 

他們兄弟倆的爸媽從來就只會看字面意思而不懂其真義，這點還挺好笑的。

 

「John會留在Sherlock身邊。」Mycroft冷靜重複。

 

與他面對面的Sherlock眨眨眼，帶有敵意的神情閃過，他不屑道：「當然了，聖人Mycroft有令，誰敢不從。」

他從不甘心於單純接受幫助。

 

「你在開玩笑吧？」媽媽走向Mycroft問，「你不可能是認真的—」

 

「你幹麼自作主張？」爸爸則吼著，「我們同意的是—」

 

「我們同意的是跟John談談。所以，我談了。」Mycroft還是一派冷靜，「John會留在這裡。還有，我們大家最好誰也別假裝我沒權力能擺平這件事。」

 

權力，這是他打從孩提就渴望的。

 

Sherlock此時終於決定要鳴金收兵，他得意地對父母展顏，傲慢說道：「你們可以走了。」

 

「但這是有條件的。」Mycroft中止Sherlock的趾高氣昂，Sherlock則翻了個白眼，走到椅子邊坐下並問：「比如說？」

 

Mycroft硬著頭皮準備接受什麼節食相關的嘲弄，他說，「每週日我們必須共進晚餐。」

 

Sherlock站起來，「絕對不行，這沒得商量。」

 

「你不一定要參加，但John得來吃飯。」Mycroft試著安撫。

 

很不尋常地，Sherlock沒有立即答應，他流露出猶豫的表情考慮這個提議，似乎不太懂目的為何。他回頭看看父母想確認他們對這件事是否有份。

 

媽媽看起來滿懷期望，爸爸則很火。

 

「為什麼？」Sherlock面無表情。

 

「因為他必須自在到願意在發生緊急狀況時打電話跟我們聯絡。」Mycroft解釋，回想起John先前的困惑。Mycroft問到他遇到麻煩打算怎麼辦時，John小臉上純然的不明所以是那場對話裡最讓他擔心的部份。

 

「他會打給我。」Sherlock宣佈，語調中漾出傲慢的味道。

 

「不，他不會。」

 

這讓弟弟畏縮了一下，瞪著Mycroft，好像想埋進對方腦子裡翻找看看是什麼讓Mycroft這麼肯定John絕不會找自己求救。

 

「而且你可能在忙案子，一忙就是好幾周。如果你沒空，他就需要備用計畫。」Mycroft續道：「我另外每週三會和那孩子見個面，你要把他介紹給Lestrade和蘇格蘭場，這樣他們才知道如果有難搞的案子纏身時，有人必須通知我。」

 

「你明明瞧不起小孩。」Sherlock嘟囔。

 

「你也是。」

 

父母面面相覷，兩人間沉默的交談連兄弟倆都無法解讀。最後，父親勉強點了個頭別開視線，「每個禮拜天，不准缺席或找藉口，Sherlock。」

 

Sherlock轉頭看看身後，接著回過頭來盯著Mycroft，顯然覺得自己被困住了。跟Sherlock周旋時這樣可是很危險的。

 

「還有，除非你有很重要的案子，不然你也得出席。」母親突然加了這句。

 

這是得寸進尺。Sherlock老大不爽地皺臉，顯然痛恨這主意，但Mycroft對弟弟瞭若指掌。Sherlock的確自私且佔有慾望盛，儘管這比他願意讓步的還超出更多，但他也認知到自己必須稍微安撫雙親。

 

這是為了John。

 

Sherlock已經開始做出改變，多麼令人吃驚。

 

Sherlock回過身，臉上的表情顯示出他已經發現母親所謂的『重要案子』在定義上有漏洞。

 

「如果我同意的話你們會走人嗎？」他傲慢地問。

 

父親猛地摔門離去，過沒多久樓下大門也面臨相同命運了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

當Sherlock走進自己臥室時，John正在地板上盯著一只鞋底，然後盯著鞋印想搞清楚。Sherlock的動靜驚著他，John抬頭，雙眼瞪大。

 

「我…」他的金髮小頭顱垂著看看自己的傑作，「是Mycroft害的。」

 

Sherlock覺得非常好笑，跟著落坐在John對面，「你有聽到那些條款嗎？」

 

John看看鞋又看看Sherlock，「它會講話啊？」他驚異地問。

 

顯然是沒聽到。「你可以待在這裡了。」Sherlock溫柔地說著，伸手拿鞋。

 

「他們走了？」John放鬆了點，任由Sherlock拿走東西。

 

「對，」Sherlock向街友組織確認過Mycroft的車並沒有繼續停在附近、父親也怒氣沖沖地走在倫敦街頭。

 

「那他們會回來嗎？」John瞧著Sherlock翻來覆去審視鞋子。

 

「不會，但他們有列出我們必須達成的條件。」

 

John挺直身子，「像合約那種？」他問著，心裡一部份似乎因為這種像大人般的處理方式而感到很了不起。

 

「某方面來說是這樣。每個星期天我們得跟他們一起吃午餐。」

 

John眼睛瞪大了，他哀號，「為什麼～」

 

「跟餵飽你有關係。」Sherlock大手一擺。

 

「他們有沒有見過Hudson太太？我有跟Mycroft說她會讓我吃飯。」John急切地問。

有意思。Mycroft還問了啥？「Mycroft認為你必須和你的祖父母建立感情。」Sherlock謹慎地說著，一邊檢視鞋印。

 

「我一定要嗎？」John暴躁問道。

 

儘管不斷迴避，但似乎他幾乎必須替自己雙親說點好話了。

 

也許改天再說吧。

 

「對。」目前他先這麼說就好。現在他半點也找不出家聚的好處在哪兒。

 

「你也要嗎？」John小聲問。

 

「不用。」

 

John僵住。「如果他們把門鎖起來關住我呢？」他恐懼地睜大眼。

 

Sherlock笑了，但隨即發現John是認真的。他肯定地說：「他們才不會綁架你，他們根本無趣到沒想過能這麼做。」

 

John看起來一點也不信，「可是—」

 

「而且我偶爾會跟你一起去。」Sherlock補充。

 

頭兩回。

或頭三回，如果John看起來還是一臉驚恐的話。

 

「還有Mycroft每週三想見你。」

 

很詭異，John似乎並沒有Sherlock以為的擔心這條但書。一股奇特的嫉妒突然冒出頭，John可是他的，不是Mycroft的。

 

「他問了你什麼怪問題？」Sherlock好奇地問。

 

John聳肩，「一直想知道跟你在一起我覺得安不安全。」他對Mycroft一連串的質詢絲毫不感興趣。

 

「然後呢？」

 

「安全啊，」John似乎不明白這個問題的重要性，「比dumping ground好多了。」（譯註：The Dumping Ground是個BBC影集，講述一群孩子在兒童之家的生活）

 

這根本算不上是亮麗的背書。「怎麼說？」

 

John翻了個白眼開始抱怨，「他也一直問我原因。」似乎想讓Sherlock知道如果他已經講過了、就不用再答一遍。

 

「那現在這個問題應該就很好回答了。」Sherlock繃緊神經。

 

「我不曉得啦，」John瞪他，「我說我覺得很安全，因為你會餵我、然後不會打我。」某種表情閃過他的臉龐。

 

「還有呢？」

 

John侷促不安地動了動身子，「沒了。」

 

騙人。

  
(CH.7待續)


	7. Sunday Lunch 週日鴻門宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John去Lucian跟Bella的住處，吃了史上最長的一頓飯。

5th December 2005  
一切必須完美不出錯。

Bella擺弄著叉子，注意到一小道污痕，於是又把它拋光一次。

Mycroft和Sherlock雙雙出席吃飯不曉得是多久前的事了，更別說這回還有那天使般的孩子；大大的眼睛只黏著Sherlock轉，想知道下一步該怎麼做。

Sherlock根本不曉得自己多幸運，這歲數的孩子簡簡單單就會相信世界真的會變好，只要父母必須把世界變好。

她想讓一切看起來溫暖而開放。桌上沒擺鮮花反而只有一簇綠葉盆栽，食物也不花稍：湯、烤牛肉、巧克力甜點。

John這個年紀的孩子可愛死巧克力了，除非他們是Sherlock，不過Sherlock橫豎不吃甜點，所以他也沒什麼好擔憂的。  
這次也沒有酒，看似是個好選項。

「一切都會很順利，」Lucian溫聲說著，而她又擦拭了一下叉子。Lucian輕輕把叉子取走，仔細放回餐桌上。

「我想讓他知道這裡很歡迎他，」Bella坦白道，轉身挑掉一片不甚美觀的小綠葉。「我想讓他們都知道。連Mycroft來的也沒我希望得勤快。」

她能感覺出Lucian其實很懷疑這佈置和餐點能幫上多少忙，但往往小細節才是大功臣。她的丈夫繃緊下巴然後嘆了口氣。

「這不是你的錯，你只是很驚訝。我們那天都沒有好好處理，如果我沒有…也許我該跟你說、跟你商量，你或許就不會衝過去了。」  
她說著，一手輕撫他的手臂。

「做都做了。」Lucian搖頭，「我親孫子瞪我的痛恨模樣，活像我會從他身體裡抽出一支拐杖似的，我根本不該打Sherlock。」他皺眉。

Belle很有信心：「他會明白的，他會明白那只是一次性的—」

「你知道Sherlock的性子，」Lucian動了動想躲開安慰，「如果他對這事夠火大，他就會想辦法激怒我。」

而他們的兒子的確有這個不幸的天份。

「但我們總得讓他考慮你有可能做出改變，不然我們在還沒開始嘗試就會失去他們倆的。」Bella警告。

Lucian的眼神顯示他相信已經失去了。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「我可以裝病，」John在一起過馬路的時候建議，「我很拿手喔。媽可以趁機在Sainsbury裡頭摸東西。」

Sherlock表情扭曲了下，轉頭看看兒子，「我們到了之後別提這個。」

「為什麼？」John問道，戴著毛帽的小頭顱瞄瞄他。這帽子還是Mycroft助理送來的，Mycroft總算有那麼點用處。

「因為我媽會不開心，我爸會閉口不語，他們會越吃越慢，我們就沒法趕緊了事脫身了。我們吃午餐的目標就是要快。」

「會有蛋糕嗎?」

Sherlock搖頭，「如果你不吃甜點，回家的路上我就隨你挑一家麵包店。」

「不論價格或大小？」John進一步談判。

「我其實可以讓你一個人去。」Sherlock提醒他，兩人走進公園。

「那好吧，」John踢著人行步道，「我們難道不該拖拖拉拉地去嗎？」

「不行，如果遲到了我們會被訓的，這樣也會在那兒浪費更多時間。如果我們準時，又會被說賣弄(pedantic)。」

「那是愛挑剔(fussy)的意思對吧？」John滿懷希望問。

勉強對。「我們的唯一選擇就是早點到，讓他們嚇得說不出話，因而忘記一整串無止盡的無聊話題。」

「我們不能…就別去？」

「不行。Mycroft每天都傳簡訊提醒我，害我沒有藉口忘掉這個約。」Sherlock心懷怨恨，「而且你三天後得去見他。我猜你會想先瞭解他一些？」

「每個星期三…」John哀號，「真的是每個星期三都要去？」

「他有排約會已經很值得感激了。通常他是直接在最不恰當的時間出現，還期待整個世界為他停止運轉。」Sherlock停下腳步，父母的住宅已經映入眼簾，「等等，」他對John伸手。

John順從地停下來，抬眼看著他，等待。

那骨折手臂現在幾乎不會給John添麻煩了，尤其他現在全身都包得暖呼呼的。鮮艷的藍圍巾和冬日氣溫讓小臉顯得更圓、鼻頭看起來也更紅，鋪棉夾克則使他像顆緊緊捆好的球。Sherlock低頭瞪著他瞧，試著想像自己父母看見John的時候會看見什麼。他看起來吃得不錯、穿得暖、一派輕鬆…呃，剛剛還一派輕鬆。因為Sherlock越盯著John，他就越發緊張，肩膀不知不覺縮了起來。

「幹麼？」小傢伙防衛地問。

「只是在確定你模樣能見人。」Sherlock轉個身，很有信心兒子會跟上來。

果然，接著他便聽見穿著運動鞋的急促腳步聲緊緊追著他。

當他走近住宅時，看見Mycroft似乎與他有相同心思，也提前到達。黝亮的大黑車剛好停妥在台階旁邊。

「他是不是到處都會出現？」John問道，但語氣包含的驚艷比Sherlock想的要多，他不喜歡這樣。

「那是因為他人生裡沒別的事好做，只會開車閒晃看著別人開心過活然後還要批評他們。」Sherlock大聲說著，此時Mycroft恰巧踏出車外。

「找不到解決之道嗎？」Mycroft關上車門，「也許下週會有更明顯的選擇。」  
根本沒有解決之道。

Sherlock幾乎能百分百肯定。Mycroft這麼說只是想惹惱他。

雖然他打算一回家就重新檢視破解這些討厭規定的可能性。

「何必在第一個週日就浪費時間？」Sherlock清淡回覆，彷彿他本來就有無數種方法能讓John別來吃飯。

John繼續走。

Mycroft奇怪地瞄一眼Sherlock，清清喉嚨，兩人同時望著小傢伙轉頭過來看他們。

「你們不是想早點到？」戴著毛線帽圍著圍巾還裹著大夾克，John艱難地歪頭提問。

「我們是。」Sherlock對他眨了眨眼。

「可…」John看著Sherlock和Mycroft面前那棟建築，一副理解了什麼的惶恐，「你他媽是不是在唬我(shitting me)啊？」

Sherlock對著那用詞挑眉，「不，我沒有 “他媽唬你”。」他的唇舌玩味了一下這令人厭惡的詞。

「但是…」John慌亂無助地，「你知不知道住這裡的人多凱？這裡是沾醬重點地區！」（dip指扒人財物。偷偷釣人物品的樣子跟沾醬很像，dipping area只好取其動作翻譯之，求解）

Mycorft一臉痛苦地抬頭望天。「沾醬？」他問Sherlock。

「你知道那是什麼意思！」Sherlock噓聲。他轉頭對John說：「他們就住這兒，而且我們也談過你的講話態度和摸東西的習慣。在這裡你兩種都不能做。」

「哪裡都不行。」Mycroft咳了聲。

「別強求神跡！」Sherlock兇他。

John望著Sherlock，一副他不是要大家走上台階、而是在建議大夥兒一起跳進地獄火坑的模樣。

「不然想成你是在視察將來要繼承的家產好了，」Sherlock提議，一靠近John就把他轉向階梯。

John哼了一聲，陰沉地自言自語，「那還不如先拿筆訂金呢。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

門鈴響起，Bella深吸了一口氣。在她對面的Lucian非常不情願地放下報紙。

「應該是Mycroft，」他一邊說一邊站起身。

Bella點頭，跟著丈夫走到門口，免得——

Mycroft、Sherlock還有John一起站在門口的景象讓她一時喘不過氣來，雖然John一臉痛苦、而Mycroft似乎想徒勞把什麼東西弄乾淨。

Lucian低聲道：「你們來早了。」

「的確，」Sherlock稍微把John往屋裡推，「正餐前的參觀之旅，我來給他帶路。」  
說著，Sherlock護送John上樓，兩人身影隱沒了。

Bella和Lucian不解地轉向Mycroft。

「我相信他們正在進行盤點。」Mycroft莊嚴地說，「或是可能計畫了一場壯觀大膽的屋頂逃脫。」

樓上傳來一聲巨響。

過了一會兒Mycroft評論，「聽起來很難確認何者為真。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

現在就像屋裡多了兩個孩子。

「這你的房間？」John瞪著周圍瞧，Sherlock正試圖把破掉的瓷器往抽屜裡藏，「你以前住這裡？」

「一個人生命中通常會跟父母住上一段時間。」Sherlock回道。似乎關於這難以修復的花瓶他應該可以逃過一劫，這些抽屜多年來根本無人翻查。

不少東西跟John差不多年歲。

「是呀但你很老。」

Sherlock轉頭白了他一眼。

「——老一點。」John補救，咧嘴：「跟我比起來。」

盡量救吧。「這棟房子世代都屬於我們家族，以前每個Holmes都住過。」

John對這個說法做了個鬼臉，Sherlock真心贊同那種表情。「所以你是個高大上(posh)？」（又不只有錢、也不只地位、我只想得到高大上啊啊啊）

「沒用的詞，」Sherlock謹慎提醒並把抽屜關上。「有太多衍生定義。」

「但你應該不是什麼勳爵大人吧？」John看起來很擔心這種可能。

「我們不再擁有那種頭銜了。」Sherlock向他保證，接著在他又張嘴之前說：「還有，我也沒 "他媽的唬你"。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「你在生氣？」Mycroft悠然說著，大家落坐於客廳，喝著加了檸檬片的通寧水。

Lucian搖頭，空白地瞪著窗戶外的花園。「不是因為你。」他最終回答。

「我相信這答案不完全是真的，」Mycroft緩慢回應：「恐怕我讓計畫被打亂了。」  
沒錯。

Lucian啜了口飲料，心裡有點渴望酒精。「為什麼？」他問，轉頭望著長子，「John跟你說了什麼，讓你改變了主意？」

Mycroft轉著手中的玻璃杯，在牆上折射出微弱跳動的冬日光線。Lucian靜靜坐在那裡望著兒子腦中翻飛的思緒。

「當…當你發現我的事時，是什麼讓你沒有更早發現這些證據？」

Lucian好像被人衝著胃踢了一腳，他急切地傾身，「我發誓我根本不曉得我父親有——」

Mycroft抬起手，「我知道，」他輕聲說：「但我也知道我們的童年差異不大。我只是想問為什麼這個念頭從來沒在你心中閃過？」

Lucian緊緊抿起唇，「我只是判斷上失誤—」

Mycroft挑眉。有那麼一瞬Lucian彷彿能看見自己15歲大的兒子，一臉不敢置信地抬眼死瞪著他，而他正痛苦地解釋他完全知道他在說什麼。

這也並不是Mycorft第一次聽到的說詞。

「你知道答案，」Lucian在一陣沉默之後坦承，「我以為那只是一種完全不同的教養方式…加上…當時我相信他做的是正確的，就像他教養我一樣。一種愚蠢的心態。」

Mycroft慢慢點頭，「俗話說 “越努力看越找不著”。你只是沒想到會看見，因為那跟你料想的不符。我對Sherlock也是同樣的想法。」  
他輕啜一口茶。

「你和我都跟Sherlock處不來；他從來就不曉得什麼叫害怕、什麼叫承擔責任。」他對著地板蹙眉，「雖然我很感激前者、也希望他永遠不需經歷後者…他的態度只會惹惱我，儘管這麼說不公平。但他不理解我跟你，他也不怎麼特意想試。」

Lucian慢慢走來坐到Mycroft對面。「他沒法撫養那孩子—」

「但他在養了，」Mycroft回道：「Sherlock很清楚孩子媽媽的狀況是自己可能而且有辦法逃脫的困局，但他現下人卻在這裡，自願地，為了John。他為了跟這孩子在一起，已經有好幾周沒接案子了。」

Lucian驚訝地眨眼，「我…我只是擔心如果新奇感消退…」

「不管會不會消退，這是最佳辦法。」Mycroft道：「Sherlock現在對John來說並無壞處，當我跟John討論他覺得安不安全時，他甚至搞不懂我在問什麼。John唯一的顧慮是Sherlock不要他、會厭倦他。」

「這種顧慮也是其來有自，」Lucian道，「這難道不是我們也擔心的點嗎？」

「Sherlock要嘛會改，要嘛不會，不論是何者John都渴求Sherlock的注意力。如果跟Sherlock爭，我們肯定會失去他，John也會怨我們奪走了他爭取Sherlock注意的機會。再者，Sherlock也會反抗得更來勁，因為我們讓整件事更有意思。」

這番話聽起來還算合理，但並不完全無誤。「John…」Lucian穩住思緒，因為他將說出的話並不怎麼中聽，「我去過那裡，John知道我揍了Sherlock。」

Mycroft僵住，怒火衝冠地瞪他。

Lucian緩緩點頭。「我不該這麼做，我知道。但那時候…不管Anna跟John怎麼說她父親…我擔心我可能已經失去John了。」

Mycroft緊抿雙唇，「Nigel Watson去年有看到Anna。」

「是嗎？那John呢？」

「他知道John的存在。Sherlock目前還沒辦法從John那兒套出更多訊息。」

還沒辦法？如果這不代表Sherlock已經變得比較人性柔和了，那Lucian還真不曉得—

他的思緒被Mycroft的話語中斷。Nigel已經知道了？知道有個孫子，John，在罪行與不幸的汪洋中長大，可卻一字不提？他低吼一聲站起來。

「父親—」

Lucian對著牆：「我們早該接納她，似乎不管我怎麼做、或怎麼努力，那孩子最終還是在承受苦果。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他父親與Mycroft顯然結束了某種雙人密談。眾人入座時Sherlock不甘心地想著。八成在激辯他們最新的騙局、或在同仇敵愾著他有多討人厭。

坐在身邊的John則正驚訝地盯著桌子瞧，Sherlock看他向後調整位置，好讓光線從餐具的銀製標記上折射出去。

Sherlock覺得一陣好笑，至少兒子有在確認欲下手目標的品質。他輕碰兒子的腿，微微搖頭警告對方。

「我沒有。」John抱怨，一副『你兒子會偷銀器是天方夜譚』的表情。

「很好。」Sherlock往後靠到椅背上，這時開始上湯了。John偏頭，深思地盯著湯。

「蕃茄濃湯，請用吧。」母親謝過女僕後明快地呼籲。

但John的表情實在讓Sherlock很難不偷笑。「怎麼？」他小聲問，聲音在不安的沉寂中顯得太響亮。

「湯裡頭有東西。」John困惑瞪著他。

「羅勒葉。」母親熱心回答。坐在Sherlock父子對面的Mycroft也彎唇微笑，而遠端坐在母親對面的父親則一臉痛苦，似乎看見了什麼不該看的景象。

「噢，」John拿起湯匙撈了幾下，好像要檢查表層下有什麼不同。小小的肩膀稍微下垂，他舀了一點湯汁送到唇邊。

然後他鼻子皺了起來，很痛苦地品嚐著。母親雙肩一垮，父親則似乎忙著想用眼神安撫她。

John卻誰也不瞧，只是低頭又舀了一匙，但顯然並不享受。

坐在對面的Mycroft瞇起眼睛。

John疑似感受到多方凝視，抬起頭，像小鹿般一驚，露出緊張的微笑：「湯很棒。」完全沒有說服力。

「John—」母親開口，父親卻直接伸手，越過桌面從John鼻子下取走了湯碗。然後他從口袋掏出一顆蘋果放在John的餐墊上。

「改吃這個吧。」他平靜地建議，完全看不出來曾經因為Sherlock拒絕吃聖誕晚餐就大發雷霆。

John緩慢地轉頭想跟Sherlock確認。在John目光未及之處，父親投來的眼神基本上是種警告。

Sherlock喝了口水，「我不認為他有下毒。」Johng眼睛大張，登時警覺地看著蘋果。

「幹得好。」Mycroft對著天花板翻了個白眼喃喃自語。

「噢看在—」是這屋子的緣故，讓人一走進門就少了點好脾氣。Sherlock伸手拿起蘋果咬一口，「行了吧。」他遞還給John。

善良的John聳聳肩，快樂地大嚼蘋果。

「什麼時候上主菜？」Sherlock在John開始坐立不安時發問。這到底是誰的主意？誰在這種緊繃凝滯的安靜中用餐會覺得享受？

「它在湯之後被送進去了。」母親冷靜地回答。

很好…不，等等…

「湯之後才送的？」Sherlock一臉空白地反問。

「嗯，我希望我們在每道菜之間有空閒好好聊天。大概兩小時不到就會烤好了。」

小時？小時？！

這女人是惡魔。

Mycroft還真的看了看錶然後瞪著她，「母親，我們還有事——」

「可你們都答應週日來吃飯的。」

「吃午飯。」兄弟兩異口同聲。

「那麼你們就得待到所有菜都上完為止。」

Sherlock怒火中燒把對象換成Mycroft：「開心了？」

「我又沒打算要留這麼久。」Mycroft也不高興。「跟你不一樣，我身負重任。」

「我也是。只是很不幸我的責任恰好包括受邀出席。」

「夠了！」父親喝道，「你們對媽媽太無禮，她對這場聚餐可花了不少心思！」

「她有廚子，要成事有多難？」Sherlock嘶聲。

「你有廚子啊？」John提問，感覺更惶恐了。

母親盯著他然後盯著John，「我給她幫把手，」她看起來很不自在：「何況她也不是天天都來。」

John嘆氣，抬頭望見華麗的水晶吊燈，放聲呻吟。

「Anna下廚嗎？」母親問。John張嘴似乎想回答，但考慮了一下又祈求地望向Sherlock。

「哦儘管說吧，好好解釋給她聽。」Sherlock往椅子裡坐得更深，一副快要開始賭氣的態勢，「她估計打定主意要我們整夜都留在這裡了。」

「有時候她煮的，但通常我們會沒支票。」John有點緊張地說。

「沒支票？」母親一臉莫名，「這是什麼—」

「沒錢。」Sherlock對這個話題感到無聊了。

「噢，」母親聲音拔尖，「我……噢。」

「反正怪怪的，」John覺得自己拿到了免死金牌，可以愛說啥就說啥，因為大家都這麼輕聲細語。他喝了口水，「我是說，媽勉強才能偶爾買一份Greg的肉餡餅，但你們在這裡有人幫忙煮三餐，太了不起了。」

這完全有效終結了當下的對話。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

餐點上了又撤走，Mycroft成為對談的重點。甜點是某種黏糊巧克力，顯然試圖討John歡心。

這很有效。再說，看這光景麵包店也全都休息了。John快樂地狼吞虎嚥，母親見狀笑得很寵溺。

然後是咖啡時間，John得到一杯熱巧克力。

Sherlock開始認真害怕起先前John害怕的：他父母會把門鎖起來強迫他們永遠留下去。這也許非常有可能發生。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

父親要求借一步講話。

好像他沒受夠罪似的。下週他說什麼也不來了，假裝有人來電、或對Lestrade客氣點、找任何藉口都行。

這是十足十的折磨。

但令Sherlock驚訝的是，兩人不是去書房，而是去了溫室。以往父親書房絕對是聆聽教訓的地點。

「John看起來過得不錯。」父親關上Sherlock身後的門並這麼說道。

「而你是基於怎樣的參考情報做出如此結論？」Sherlock沒好氣地問。

「好吧，我只是想謝謝你忍了這一天。」父親也立刻放棄了場面話，「下禮拜我會盡量按捺你媽。」

「隨便你下週想幹麼，我反正不來了。」Sherlock嘟囔。

「你準備讓他一個人在這兒？」生氣了，至少這個還挺熟悉的。「你怎麼會覺得這是個好主意？」

「問得好，」Sherlock點頭，好像在承認父親有理，「畢竟我們都曉得這家裡頭的祖父會怎樣對待孫子。」

父親氣得臉色發白，「以後絕對不准跟我說這種話。絕對不行，聽見沒？」

Sherlock走近他，悄聲無情地：「就憑你是個失敗的父親，不代表我也會是。」

他在父親沒來得及反駁之前就離開了溫室。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

客廳裡，John蜷縮在安靜的電視前面沉沉睡著了。

Sherlock彎下腰研究睡顏，方才對父親的怒火就這樣輕易溜走、不見蹤影。

「你故意惹火他的。」Mycroft在另一邊的門輕聲說。

Sherlock根本不需要用心惹火，這該算是他的天份。他溫聲，盡量別干擾兒子，「你會吵醒他。」

「你甚至不去瞭解就隨便刺激他們。」Mycroft走得近了些。

「我沒問你意見也不在乎。」Sherlock堅決回答，一手鑽進John身體下，後者對打擾皺皺眉，但倚向了Sherlock，這動作剛好使Sherlock得以順利把他從沙發上抱起來，讓John趴在自己身上繼續睡，臉埋近肩窩。

Mycroft觀察著，臉上出現古怪的表情。「你從不曾看祖父的臉色過活，所以別拿他來傷害父親。」

Sherlock搖頭，John的金髮輕輕搔著他的鼻子，他情緒很糟地說：「我不想被逼得必須為此感到內疚。」聲音略大，John在臂彎裡動了一下。

「內疚？」Mycroft說這個詞的神色好像從未聽過一樣。

「不知感恩、被寵壞、隨你稱呼。我們的父親根本不知道何謂尊重，除非對方小時候吃過苦知道自己的本分。」

Mycroft生氣了，雙手用力到發白，「你這完全自我中心的———」

「無聊。」Sherlock拉長音，慢吞吞地堵，並走向門口。

「你不會成功的，」Mycroft話語裡全然的冷酷讓Sherlock死死停下腳步。「這孩子非常相信你會厭倦他、會忘記他。他相信你這實驗一旦走到盡頭，你就不會繼續關心他了。」

「喔糟糕，是這樣啊？」Sherlock嘲弄地反問，「那我怎麼會沒發現這麼明顯的—」他突然停住了，看著Mycroft驚訝眨眼，好笑地搖頭。「我當然看出來了。你還想要我怎樣？」

「跟他談談。」Mycroft小聲回答，仍然對這件事感到萬分不確定。

Sherlock挪了挪臂彎裡的John，「我正在身體力行中，你個瞎了眼的低能兒。證據，行動！不是空泛無意義的談話。」

「但你跟父親說你下週不會出席。」

「我也不跟他一起待在學校裡。難道你覺得這樣會有什麼不良後果？」

「Sherlock—」

Sherlock低吼，「我在會讓一切變得更糟，我們根本合不來！我們以前合不來，以後也不會。所以就讓我們替John想想，別讓他也這樣度過吧。」

John把Sherlock的袖子抓得更牢了，而Sherlock嘆息。他對兒子低語：「繼續睡，我們快講完了。」

講這句的時候他狠狠白了Mycroft一眼，然後去拿兒子的大衣。睡眼惺忪的John乖順穿戴起來，可能只有隱約意識到現在發生了什麼事。Sherlock不得不再把他抱起來走出大門，並用力摔上它，雖然這麼做的時候讓John嚇了一跳。

也許將來他甩門而出的時候該注意一下懷裡有沒有半睡半醒的小傢伙。

 

(CH.8待續)


	8. Sins of the father 父輩罪愆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和Lucian都努力試著別讓過去的包袱影響自己。

9th December 2005

John只瞄一眼這棟建築物就猶豫了。

Sherlock倒也不怎麼怪他。說真的，他自己都討厭迪奧金尼俱樂部。整間屋子都是癡肥男，對愚蠢規矩和傳統的熱愛勁兒遠勝過對生活的熱情。一想到要把John面對這種世界Sherlock心裡就一陣窩火。生活應該是充滿探索、疑問、求知慾，不是稱頭西裝、使節代表和政治。

「是這裡？」John擔憂地再看一次，「可…」

這裡看起來太無聊？太『高檔』？太枯燥？

Sherlock能理解他會這樣覺得，這分明不是個讓孩童感到有趣的地方。如果夠幸運Mycroft在這第一次會面之後就會明白了。

「一小時，」Sherlock仍然對整件事非常不快，「說你要喝東西，搞不好能多浪費個幾分鐘。」

「他會做飲料嗎？」John懷疑地問。

天啊，怎麼可能。Mycroft在廚房忙和的景象極度滑稽，「不會，但他會召喚其中一名服務員，然後點餐、然後就非有人送來不可。如果我哥哥只會對某件事疑神疑鬼的話，那就是有無關人員在場時他肯定不會開口談正事。」

John雙眸裡閃爍著小小的淘氣火花，「所以如果我不喜歡送來的飲料，那就會多浪費十分鐘囉？」

Sherlock點頭，把心裡暖暖的感覺當成是驕傲。「現在你開始掌握訣竅了。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

這孩子就像固執不肯融化的可口奶油，見面僅僅七分鐘後，Mycroft就開始處處看到他弟弟的個性冒出頭來。

John很不喜歡送來的伯爵茶，而且似乎還對這點感到十分開心。Mycroft警覺接下來可能會因此出現盛大的中斷，於是他非常乾脆地要了熱水和全系列茶包任John嚐試。

但讓Mycroft露出微笑的是John的好奇心。那讓他輕易就能聯想到Sherlock還是個孩子的時候，他總覺得必須什麼都要試一下才行。  
John有相同的渴望，倒不是因為（不像Sherlock）他覺得別人思路沒他靈光，而是因為他想擁有那種體驗。

「這像檸檬！」John歡樂宣佈，咋舌好奇地瞄瞄那杯液體，「不能加牛奶。」

「沒錯，你喜歡嗎？」Mycroft同意他的論點。

他敢打賭一定是Sherlock教他去點那些他不喜歡的茶款，但John卻似乎認為自己贏得一次了不起的品茶機會，而終於在他面前放鬆了。

John哼哼，顯然不確定自己是否該表現喜惡。Mycroft做了另一杯，Ansleem(誰能科普一下這啥…應該不可能是Assam才對…)，John在被允許加進牛奶時饒富興致地嗅著。

直到前幾天他踏入Sherlock公寓之前，他都還不曉得John是如何看待他。平常他才懶得在乎；他費盡心思才打造了『一切盡在掌握之中』的形象、讓別人一看見他就手足無措。但John的表情讓他不想再這麼老練圓滑：那表情在他自己面對祖父的時候太常出現了。

現在John臉上就沒有這種表情，謝天謝地。John正呼嚕嚕地粗魯喝茶，豪邁到令Mycroft皺眉。

「我相信你喝茶的時候並不需要發出這樣的噪音？」他問。

John臉頰泛起紅暈，肩膀稍稍下垂—  
這實在讓人很火大。前一秒這孩子看起來還是個放鬆歡樂的小朋友，下一秒他就遲疑起來等著被人遺棄捱冷。他幾乎就要開口命令John好好坐直身子、別因為一受斥責就像被踢的狗一樣。

問題是，每次他腦子裡試著組織一頓訓誡，他只會聽到祖父的聲調，說著那些嚴厲的話語，堅持不糾正他就不夠好。

「你覺得這個怎麼樣？」

這次John只有點頭，不願意直視他的眼睛。

他們剩下的時間幾乎就在沉默中坐著度過，偶爾伴隨瓷器因為喝茶倒茶所發出的喀喀輕響。品嚐覆盆子茶時John的表情精彩到足以入畫。

「你為什麼要我來這裡？」Jon突然發問。

Mycroft被這個突發的問題稍微驚訝了一下（當然此時離Sherlock狂風般捲進來要求他歸還John只差五分鐘），他先喝了一口茶。

「因為我們不怎麼瞭解對方。」

John深思著，小頭顱微歪的姿勢完全是Sherlock翻版。

兩人又靜坐在沉默中，直到Sherlock長驅直入，衝著John做出快跟上的手勢。

孩子放下茶離開座位，Sherlock的臉在看見一大堆茶的時候迷惑地皺了起來。

「我喜歡Tetley's。」(註：品牌名) John走向Sherlock的時候這麼說，「有用嗎？」

Sherlock的視線在一大一小兩人間流轉，突然不曉得該說什麼。

「有用。」Mycroft頭微微一點，「下次我會準備一些。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「茶？」Sherlock在兩人走到外頭時問，「他讓你試茶？」

John點點頭，抬眼瞄他，「他讓我試了水果茶，」他帶著純粹主義者的榮譽報告，「喝起來就像壞掉的Squash(一種果汁飲料品牌)，還很燙。」搖頭，彷彿這舉動可以永遠甩掉水果茶的口感。

Sherlock皺眉，難以確定這表示Mycroft對小朋友束手無策，還是他另有妙計。

畢竟Mycroft這種人在想啥永遠都說不准。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10th December 2005

「我們今天做了佈置。」Sherlock研究證人口供時John開口道。

「為什麼？」

「因為我們上課得做。」

是他想出來的還是John聽起來真的有點兒失望？

現在大家在小學已經開始搞居家設計了？多浪費時間呀。「我假設今天有一些比那更有益處的課程？」

「我們有上周長和面積，」John緩慢地說，「還有唱歌。」

越快把他弄出這間學校越好。說真的，歌唱課？時間真是太多了。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

13th December 2005

「我們會遲到喔。」John提醒。

「不在乎，」沙發上的Sherlock像唱戲般，「反正都會被嘮叨。」

John嘆氣，踮著小腳掌前後交換重心，並瞪著他。「可是我們都準備好了，這樣只是在拖延時間而已。」

灰色雙眸猛地看過來，「我在思考，」Sherlock用被冒犯的語氣說：「沒什麼比這更能利用時間了。」

是唷。John偷偷縮回來一點，不想打擾他。現在他理解Sherlock的程度已經足以讓他明白，爸爸大概一決定出發就會立刻動身，不用再說些什麼了。

於是他生著悶氣看看窗戶外面，樓下行人來來去去。有些拎著大大的購物袋，塞得滿滿的，好幾捲包裝紙露出來，隨著人們的步伐晃動。

大家都把聖誕樹架好了，他不快地想。連學校也有，Hayer先生讓詩寫得最好的人和Fisher小姐一起去佈置聖誕樹。

John對文學課不在行，不管他興致一來寫了什麼，別人總會取笑他寫的東西，因為那不正常，不然就是那不合期待，所以寫得跟別人一樣總是最安全的。在他還沒學會『不一樣』等於『不好』之前，媽咪已經因此而跟著捲入了好幾次麻煩事裡頭。

雖然媽咪以前會要他回房去她才能好好平靜下來，因為她對這件事情很生氣，John卻不能想像Sherlcok有辦法理解這個。媽咪總是這麼說——是這整件事讓她生氣，不是他害的。

「樓下的人很有趣嗎？」Sherlock問。

樓下有個小男生，約莫他的年紀，嚼著一尊巧克力聖誕老人，看起來像Thornton牌巧克力的樣子。那些店都是騙錢的，媽咪說過。你掏出一堆錢買份名氣然後幾秒鐘就吃個精光。

John搖搖頭，Sherlock則發出一種生氣的聲音，「如果這讓你這麼困擾那我們就出發算了。」他有點暴躁地說，對整件事感到很不爽。

John一點兒也不想去。既尷尬又不自在，毫無歸屬感。

但是一隻手湊過來撥撥他的頭髮驚著他。他抬頭看見是Sherlock。

「我想越早去就會越早結束。」Sherlock慢慢說道。

John可憐兮兮地點頭。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他本來打定主意不要進去的。直到John在客廳看起來眼淚就要奪眶而出為止。

「你們遲到了。」父親開口抱怨。

「去看看Mycroft會不會為了水果茶道歉。」Sherlock告訴他，明顯打斷了父親的話。John一副此刻寧可身在地球另一端的表情，幾乎是用跑的離開了客廳。Sherlock轉頭瞪著半點也沒有要見好就收的爸爸。

「怎麼？」父親冷冷的雙眸朝他瞇起來，然後望著門口。

Sherlock站起身靠近了點：「你真的需要好好加強你的待客技巧。相信我，若不是Mycroft用John的監護權要脅，我們倆誰也不會想來這裡。」

Lucian嗤之以鼻，順著兒子的方向自門口看去，John正在Mycroft身旁，八成認為兩權相害取其輕。

「噢，」母親對他眨了眨眼，「你來啦？」

Sherlock無視她，走到John旁邊握住肩膀，彎下腰。「我們繼續上禮拜沒做完的吧？」  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucian的脾氣瀕臨爆發邊緣。

從他兒子走進門那秒開始他就存心不讓人好過。Bella因為沒料到他會出現，結果他出現了卻把她當空氣，這已經害她快哭了，Mycroft也一臉困惑不安，而Lucian自己整個下午都在啃咬嘴唇。

引爆點是一禎照片。

「這你嗎？」John進入餐廳時瑟縮地問他爸爸。

Lucian勉強投去一眼，這幅家庭照是Sherlock大概四歲的時候拍的，那時他有著又捲又亂的黑髮和大大的淺色眼睛。親密蹭著Bella，臉上甜甜的笑容，這八成是他現存最可愛的么子照了。然而這張照片從來就沒有公開展示，因為它挑起的矛盾太強烈：雖然Lucian看見照片裡幸福的妻兒，心裡暖得像融化一樣，但同時間他卻想放聲大吼，因為他的大兒子面無表情，祖父Walter Holmes放在大兒子肩上的手指節節發白。

Sherlock瞄瞄照片，「對。」他說著，彷彿這張照片對全家沒有造成一絲困擾。

「你真的好小喔。」John全神貫注地觀察。

在小男孩上方，Lucian迅速瞥了Mycroft一眼，後者深吸口氣，但似乎決定別被照片影響或有任何反應。坐在Lucian對面位置的Bella迎上他的視線，對他搖搖頭。

孩子毫無頭緒，這種狀況維持得越久越好。

「大部分的人剛開始都很小。」Sherlock不置可否。

「而且…」John看看Mycroft然後又看看照片，「你以前有雀斑。」他說著，對這件事感到很開心。

不管Mycroft以為會發生什麼事，他都沒預料到這句。大兒子驚訝眨眨眼，點頭，不自在地，「沒錯，我有。」

John也點頭，Sherlock翻了個白眼，大概是因為Mycroft回覆的訊息量太貧瘠了。

「那他是誰？」John指向Walter問道，期待地看著大家。

「我父親，」Lucian回答，希望能招架住任何問題，「他在你出生前幾年過世的。」

「幸好。」Mycroft嘟噥。

這行為很愚蠢，但Walter八成是世界上唯一會讓Mycroft犯傻的事物。John在椅子裡扭動，突然間畏縮遲疑起來。Sherlock正怒不可遏地瞪著Mycroft。

「就算他認為你是個失敗者也不表示他對John會這麼想。」Sherlock兇他。

整個空間本來就很安靜，現在則簡直像間冰窖。John感到有什麼自己不了解的狀況正在發生，他擔心地在眾人間看來看去。Lucian隱約知道John的視線，雖然他坐了下來，對端著食物在門口徘徊的女傭搖頭示意。

Sherlock衝著自己的餐具微笑，然後轉頭盯住Lucian譏諷道：「年輕家族成員讓人生氣了，我們接下來是不是要見證一下Holmes基因？」

「你沒有資格對你哥哥這樣講話。」Lucian繃緊下巴說。他試著不去看John害怕的大眼睛，「道歉，馬上。」

「不，」Sherlock低吼，「我倒是願意收回暗示。爺爺會對Mycroft的成就無比驕傲。對你也是，他所思所想的體現嘛～」

Lucian猛站起來，雙手用力拍在餐桌上，「我跟他一點也不像，而你哥哥肯定不——」

「是嗎？你們不是都有很多期許，而那些達不到的人就該遭受報應——」

「你不是達不到，你是自甘墮落！一頭栽下去只為了惹火別人和證明你的觀點。」

「父親。」Mycroft的聲音帶著警告。

「Mycroft動不動就向我炫耀他的期望與要求，只因為他可以這麼做，」Sherlock無視哥哥，身體前傾對Lucian低吼，「因為你希望他這麼做，你不覺得我能完成——」

「你辦不到，」Lucian大喊，「你固執得非反其道而——」

Sherlock朝他衝過去。用力探出身子似乎想揍人，但Mycorft也移動了，速度快得Lucian都沒料到。他眼角瞥見Bella把John護出了餐廳。

「你總是期待我會失敗，而我唯一讓你失望的時候就是我超越你期待的時候！」Sherlock甩開Mycorft，一臉嘲諷。

「你讓我失望的是那自私傲慢的性子！」Lucian咬牙，門砰地關上隔開了Bella。

「是嗎？還是祖父從來沒想要改造我的這回事讓你失望呢？」Sherlock邁近一步，近得很危險。

Lucian太想出拳了，但他只是在身側緊緊捏住拳頭，緊繃地：「這是最令我失望的部份。」

Sherlock竟然因為這一句就瑟縮了一下，Lucian從沒看過。有那麼一瞬間，或一瞬間的瞬間，他看到Sherlock受傷了，這幾乎讓他停住了呼吸。

接著Sherlock大步邁過餐廳，穿過了另一扇門，Lucian站在原處盯著Sherlock本來的位置，心臟在胸腔裡狂亂跳動，他冒險看了Mycroft一眼。

有些話本不該說出口。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他拒絕去思考、去讓那些話語滲入發炎。於是他試著專注在眼前的勝利上，贏了的喜悅，關於跟父親從來就處不來的真正原因。  
勝利在嘴裡嘗起來像灰燼一樣。

「他不是真的那樣想，你知道他不是——」Mycorft在他走進門的時候堅稱。

Sherlock不屑地搖頭，心裡暗恨自己的手竟然在發抖，他尖銳道：「沒關係，我一點也不在乎那個人對我是怎麼想的。」  
對方懷疑的神情崩解了Sherlock的武裝，他挫敗地嘆氣。

「回家去冷靜一下。」Mycroft堅持。

Sherlock正要回頭去找John，但在Mycroft擋住去向時嘶聲道：「你又要幹麼？」

「我再把他送回去，你現在的狀況不適合跟他在一起。」Mycroft很堅決。

Sherlock好笑地瞪他，「他們也不適合。」說著，他狠狠瞪著門後面，大有想用視線將Holmes夫婦開腸剖肚之勢。

「他現在很平靜，而且自責得不得了。讓他擁有這麼一點相處時間吧，你也曉得他和John的關係如果沒有你的讓步根本不——」

「我不該讓，」Sherlock轉身開始踱來踱去，「他是我兒子。我是他的家長，我不需要給那老傢伙任何恩惠。」

Mycroft對他露出一種表情，那讓Sherlock不由自主挺直了背，「別用那個來威脅我，」他怒氣騰騰指著自家兄長：「想都別想用那來威脅我。」

「那就別逼我，」Mycroft冷冷建議：「你從進門到現在就淨是使性子耍小孩兒脾氣。」

「John根本不想來！」Sherlock吼道。

「那他也會說——」

「不，不。他不是我，你個白痴。」Sherlock笑了，「他不會講的。舉凡有什麼會讓他更加悲慘的事他都會閉口不談。」

「顯然如此，」Mycorft也動了肝火：「因為眼下讓他悲慘的人恰恰就是你。」

這個說法深深傷了Sherlock，他抬高下巴，試圖在這場爭執中找出一點贏面：「我讓他悲慘？我還比不上你的作為。」

「今日發展看起來並不如你所說。」Mycroft冷靜地指出，「你從抵達到現在一點忙也沒幫上。」

Sherlock不禁把目光轉向門口，想摔門的渴望越來越難以抗拒。

「六點以前送回，」最後他妥協道：「晚一刻也不行。」  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John瞪著客廳，奶奶給他拿來一份三明治。

「別擔心他們，親愛的。」她安慰道，「他們只是得討論點事情。」

討論？他看起來是只有四歲很好騙嗎？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

結果，他們在Sherlock離開後大概四十分鐘左右就把John送回去了。因為小傢伙無時無刻精神緊繃，以至於他們覺得把他留下來根本弊大於利。

「你還好嗎？」Bella摟著他問道。

Lucian搖頭。

「Lucian——」

「我會失去每個人，」他的聲音因為領悟而沙啞難辨，「甚至是Mycroft。」

Bella辯解道：「那不是個輕鬆的狀況。」

「而且我越想掌控就越失控，」Lucian跌落在椅子上，「我以前…Mycroft說我們應該要當John能打來求救的對象，應該當他另一個家，如果他決定自己需要另一個家。」

Bella板著臉：「我們都知道Sherlock——」

「或許會，」Lucian抹臉，「但或許不會。不管怎樣，我們不能總希望Sherlock會搞砸。」

「這並不是我們一直希望的…」

Lucian看著她。「但我一直這樣想。」他坦承，而妻子緊緊抿住嘴唇，眼中泛淚。

「我們該…」Lucian深呼吸，「我們該取消下週的約。讓Sherlock有點時間喘息，也給John時間好…讓這段記憶淡去。」

「可…」

「Bella，」Lucian搖頭，「我們抓得太緊了。況且…」他別開視線：「我不喜歡John看著我的神情。」

「Lucian，我相信他看見的是…」

「我父親？」Lucian躺進椅中，妻子難過地皺眉，「我跟Sherlock講話的時候就像他一樣，還有…」他搖頭，幾乎講不下去：「這樣對誰都沒有好處。」他說著，暗恨這個狀況。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「你還好嗎？」John小聲問，Sherlock舉弓搭弦，拉奏起小提琴。

「有什麼不好的？」他聽起來很疏離。

「他不應該這樣對你講話，」John打圓場，想顯得赤膽忠誠，雖然他連被奶奶趕出餐廳前的對話都還沒聽懂一半。

Sherlock沒回應。

「對不起我提起他，」John補充，「我是說你的爺爺。」

音樂聲隨著Sherlock停下動作嘎然而止，他轉向John，而John緊張地站在那裡。

「你又不曉得。」Sherlock最後這麼回答。

「還是對不起。」John小聲說。

Sherlock走向John，抬起他的小下巴，似乎在認真研讀他的表情，然後慢慢開口：「我可以想像那不是你度過最輕鬆的星期天。」

John搖頭，因為他還真找不到理由撒謊。

「我會想辦法補償你。」Sherlock的聲音聽起來有點不穩。

而John猜，這大概就是Sherlock講得出口的，最接近道歉的話了。

 

（CH.8待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this as an celebration of Germany winning FIFA World Cup 2014! LOL


	9. Chip off the Old Block 龍生龍，鳳生鳳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock帶著John去工作，彷彿像這屬於假日出遊那些親子活動似的；這同時表示，John週一不用去上課…

儘管有糟糕至極的週日作為開場，但過去這週卻驚人地好。母親和Mycroft都取消了形同緩刑監看般的會面，父子倆可以好好放鬆一下。Sherlock假設John會振奮些，他也真的有，但總是有哪兒不對勁。

大概是在擔心下週的會面，Sherlock推測。他完全有同感。

不過他週一早上醒來的時候感覺還是挺正向。John不用去上學，因為什麼什麼假日的緣故，而且有案子。不是世界頂尖難辦，但也不糟。

幾乎簡直就是個不可錯過的好機會。

他兒子好像永遠起不了床似的。Sherlock蹲在床旁邊看著紅撲撲的臉頰和被褥下那令人舒心的緩緩起伏。John終於有點動靜了，只是他更往毯子裡頭蹭，顯然還不想醒來。

「我得出門工作了。」Sherlock大聲宣佈。

深藍色的雙眸睇他，一開始毫無概念，接著才慢慢領悟：「OK。」他含糊地回答。

兩人互瞪著，等待。

「我應該表示什麼嗎？」John好奇地問，隱約領悟了些事情。

「穿衣服？」Sherlock提議，「我可沒法把你從床上滾車輪下來。」

「噢…」接著John整張臉都亮了，「真的？我能跟你一起去？」

Sherlock點頭，「對…呃…沒錯，屍體在太平間裡，不過如果你不想看的話，還是有人能陪你。」

但John瞬間充滿了無限渴望，Sherlock逐漸理解了這就是標準十歲小孩兒會有的反應。「我可以的！」他向Sherlock保證，一邊幾乎用跳的起了床。

「我們得先去一趟蘇格蘭場，」Sherlock說道，莫名被這種熱誠給感染了，「我要順道接…」他沒講完，因為John突然遲疑起來，

「怎麼了？」

「接警察嗎？」John擔憂地問。

「你跟他們在一起不會有問題。」大部分。他們搞不好全都覺得他是個可憐的小聖人，因為有Sherlock當把拔。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lestrade看到John時差點滑丟了檔案夾。

「基督啊，」他抬手掩住嘴巴，「你不能就這樣把小孩給帶回家吧Sherlock，就算你認識人家母親也—」

「他是我兒子。」

這下檔案夾真的掉到地上了，Lestrade倒抽一口氣，目瞪口呆看著他，然後看看John，然後再看他。

「你…」Lestrade一臉茫然，「繁殖了啊？」他問得很驚恐。

「對，我是個機能完整運作的人類，現在能開始工作了嗎？」Sherlock刻薄地回答，而John咧嘴笑了。

Lestrade轉頭跟John確認，還指著Sherlock，以防John可能有短暫記憶缺失，「他是你爸爸。」

John點頭。

「我…全能的基督，Sherlock，你那時幾歲啊？」

John很爽快地說，「他們那個時候十六，他偷到一個破掉的保險套。」語氣昭示著Sherlock千不該萬不該犯下這種菜鳥錯誤。

Lestrade嘴巴開合了幾回才又看向Sherlock。

「我得辯駁，當時有耳語流傳保險套的擁有者正在外遇，我自然假設他的保險套是還在期限內的保質品，」Sherlock撓撓脖子，「但我沒注意到他鞋子的凹痕—」

「我不…」Lestrade突然坐倒在桌旁最靠近他的椅子裡，隨便佔用了別人的小辦公間，「我…你…誰他媽讓你領走他的？」

「社福局答應的，」Sherlock回答，稍微覺得受到了冒犯。

「還有Mycroft。」John補充。

Lestrade打量John，然後對著他嘟噥，「這才是重點吧。」

「講到這，」也該讓這荒謬的羞辱狀態結束了，尤其考慮到Mycroft現在同意給予他的空間有多大，他完全不想受到限制。

「Mycroft要你在我被案子分神的時候打電話給他，這樣他才能哭訴我有人生要過而他沒有。」

「可你不一定每個案子都會跟我合作。」

「那就讓這個要求流傳出去吧。我相信你們大家都會很開心Mycroft決定要當我的看護人。」

Lestrade又開始那種在他們父子倆之間愚蠢調換視線的動作了。

「我們能去看屍體了嗎？」John轉身問Sherlock。

「天哪，他果真是你生的。」Lestrade呻吟。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

這是樁讓John開始接觸辦案的好謀殺，因為下毒讓屍體看起來沒這麼血腥。

「呃嗯…」Molly，太平間裡最新的技術員，對著他猶豫地開口：「我們不太讓小朋友進來這裡欸。」

John遞給他一個相當於『搞定她』的眼神，。顯然沒有任何人能阻擋John去觀看屍體這件大事。

「我是他的家長，我認定此舉合適。」

Molly眨眨眼瞪著Sherlock，好像世界要崩毀了。

「噢，」她語氣突然輕快到虛偽的地步，「我都不曉得你已經結婚了呢。」

天啊，還有什麼比這更無趣？「我只是他的家長。」Sherlock糾正。

Molly看起來又再度打起了精神，她問John，「所以今天你媽咪在哪兒呀？」

「監獄。」John老實回答。

Molly大大的眼睛瞪著他點頭，「那我們這就把屍體抬出來吧，」她緊張笑了笑。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

觀察John怎麼和屍體相處無比有趣。他兒子似乎在驚豔與噁心之間搖擺，然後幾秒鐘之後又回到了驚豔。雀躍的他似乎一下靠近一下又離屍體很遠，臉上每一分表情都掩藏不住。

「汞中毒，」Molly用一種『噢就這樣吧』的語氣說著，「大概是這幾天。」

「嗯，」Sherlock瞄瞄指甲，「那這些—」

他中斷沒講完，因為眼角餘光裡John的手指戳進了屍體大腿。

「這真的好怪唷，」John抱怨，一邊揉著手指，彷彿他不是那個跟死者肉體率先開啟接觸的人。

「又沒人叫你碰，」Sherlock白他一眼，然後又看向Molly，「我假設你已經確驗了我對粉末的指認…」

他再一次被迫中斷，這回兒子因為某個連上帝也不明白的理由，正試著要偷洩露遮屍布底下死者僅存的尊嚴。

「幹麼？」他開口問，已經覺得有些惱火了。

「Tommy Bronwn說人死的時候會拉屎。」John坦誠相告。

「所以你相信大家會讓屍體就這樣一團髒臭地影響整個太平間？」

John緩慢點頭，「噢…」他聽起來異常失望，然後突然間他又轉向Molly：「但他們真的會拉屎麽？」他熱切地問。

「有時候。」Molly也很老實。

John隨著這個新聞綻開笑顏，而這讓Sherlock挫敗地揉著前額，一臉痛苦，「我需要咖啡，」他對Molly喃喃，後者立刻就開懷地跑走張羅了。

「這可不是要讓你下次見到其他孩子時可以向他們吹噓的，」他說，檢視另一隻手，「走進教室就開始炫耀聖誕節起床去看屍體，也不是我會建議的最好交友方式。」

「Tommy Brown才不去學校呢，」John鄙夷地說，「他是俱樂部保鑣。媽咪說有人忘記付錢的時候，他就像一個交涉人一樣。」他輕快補充。

交涉人，對為了取錢而揍人的惡棍來說是個多可愛的詞。Sherlock問：「你常跟他聊天嗎？」

「兩次，」John把下巴靠在金屬桌上，「他像是磚塊堆起來的一樣，跟媽咪親熱過一次，」他的臉隨這個拉長了，「好噁喔。」

Sherlock謹慎地望著他，腦袋迅速翻找著或許足以解釋John所看到的可能景象，「你媽媽遇見Tommy是去年的事嗎？」

「對啊，」John點頭，「那時候很冷，媽本想讓我跟Nell待一起，但實在太冷了Nell都穿著大衣。」

「Nell？她做什麼的？」

「我不確定，」John聳肩，「她坐進車裡去敲詐有錢人。從來沒搞懂為什麼她不在室內跟他們見面呢。」他說道，似乎在思索這個問題。

Sherlock沒再說話，他又低下頭來，不曉得是否該開心John對這世界出奇地天真無知，還是該感激Anna不知怎麼設法讓生活的這一面完全藏匿起來沒有讓John接觸到、抑或是生氣他的兒子曾住在龍蛇雜處之處、跟著三教九流過生活。

本著奇怪的衝動，坐在高腳滑輪椅上的Sherlock往John移過去，他不發一語，把John一舉抱到自己腿上坐著，然後滑動椅子把兩人挪到屍體的足部位置。

「你注意到些什麼？」他問，讓John穩住身形。

「水泡？」John提議，頭往後靠在Sherlock肩上。「這代表他穿不好的鞋子嗎？」

「或是他一直走路，」Sherlock指出足跟的水泡，「你覺得他是穿哪種鞋子呢？」

John扭動身子好看著他，「嗯…不舒服的那種？」

「像是？」

「不是運動鞋…」John沉思了一會兒然後露出燦燦的笑。「學校皮鞋？」

「接近了，」Sherlock順著水泡研究，「有點高度的鞋跟顯示這可能是晚宴鞋，但如果是買的，通常大家會想穿得越舒適越好。這代表他不想把錢花在鞋子上，所以這鞋子多半是制服的一部分，他想花最少額度的錢。」

「誰會穿這種鞋啊？」John做了個鬼臉，「誰會做這種工作呢？」

「服務生、飯店門房(concierges)—」

「那是什麼？」

「看門的人、管家、飯店工作人員，在服務業的人。」Sherlock瞪視著，腦袋迅速運轉出答案。

John伸手戳戳腳掌，手指和Sherlock的相比小得驚人。「我覺得我不想當這個，我討厭穿這種鞋子。」John若有所思地說。

Sherlock被這句話震回現實，他笑著在John頭髮上印下一吻。當他抬頭時，Molly正一臉驚嚇地瞪著他。

一股奇怪的…惱怒感掃過他。很難說清是因為和John有親暱舉動被看見而難為情、或是氣餒著大家都相信他不可能花時間陪陪自己的孩子。

「咖啡？」他衝著她兇巴巴地問。坐在大腿上的John被嚇了一跳，轉頭疑惑地看著爸爸。

「噢，兩顆糖？」她遞出馬克杯。

奇蹟從不消失，五個月之後她終於抓到訣竅了。John在Molly走來時跳下Sherlock大腿，小心地觀察屍體的臉龐。

「好噁喔。」他一邊抱怨一邊高興地扭來扭去。

再次地。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他需要親眼看看犯罪現場。討厭的是Anderson還在那兒，在Bethnal Green某間小住所的廚房裡做些完全沒有建設性的不知道什麼事。

「噢看在神的份上，你怎麼會來這裡？」Anderson喃喃沖著他的身影。

Sherlock擦身而過，立刻跪下來檢查櫃子。「你檢查過下面這裡沒？」

「我看起來像女佣嗎？」

Sherlock抬頭，「誠心道歉，我笨到以為你是個有能耐的鑑識員呢。」

Anderson睥睨地哼了一聲。當他再度收回目光時，Sherlock看見Anderson注意到在門庭處逗留的John。一抹驚訝然後是呆滯的困惑，這不就是Anderson通常狀態嗎？

「喂你！」Anderson發火，「滾出—」

Sherlock怒目以對，John則一臉不確定的表情。Sherlock說，「他是我的，」接著他對John抬手指示，「待著別動。」

John聽話地留在原地，雖然他看起來不太自在。

「你的？」Anderson挖苦道，「你的啥？」

天哪，這個人一點存在的目的也沒有。「孩子。」Sherlock回答，簡直不能忍受這種愚蠢，他轉身研究那道縫隙，暗自滿意著John沒打算逃離現場。「不然他還會是誰？」

「你有個…誰會願意跟你生孩子？」Anderson大惑不解地問。

「物競天擇。他是自然而然出現的。」Sherlock如是回應。

Anderson顯然無法決定該怎麼回嘴。他只是繼續盯著爺兒倆，好像答案會自動出現一樣。

他對鑑識的態度亦同。

找到了，那種裝冰凍果汁的塑膠管子。兇器。

「他看起來不像你的種。」Anderson評論，不明白Sherlock已經找到了他漏看的重要關鍵。

「所以你的重點是？」Sherlock站起來。

看著Anderson苦思答案還真是一大樂事。

「袋子。」Sherlock打了個響指，Anderson決定無視他，一臉不以為然地轉身去研究水槽。

認真的嗎？水槽有什麼好檢查的？Sherlock伸手取了個證物袋把吸管裝進去。

John還是沒有踏進房間半步。Sherlock轉身，看見他兒子正小心翼翼地觀望Anderson。然後眼睛溜到桌上還包著的午餐。

這男人太荒謬了。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

直到返回蘇格蘭場、並抨擊有個無能笨蛋還杵在水槽不走之後，他才想到。

他們還沒吃東西。

他在街上突兀停下，John還往前走了幾步才發現Sherlock停住了。

「怎麼？你弄錯了嗎？」John好奇地問。

弄錯？「我不會弄錯，」Sherlock有點動氣，「我只是偶爾漏了什麼，但那叫缺乏資料。我沒錯。」

John挫敗地高舉雙手喃喃自語。

「你還沒吃飯。」Sherlock對著他皺眉。

「對啊，因為我整天都跟你在一起嘛。」John歪頭看他。

「我…」Sherlock環顧四周，「可是你沒跟我講。」

深藍色的眼珠子瞇起來，「可是我一直跟你在一起。」John重複，一副Sherlock笨笨的樣子。

「但我在思考更要緊的事情。」Sherloc反駁。

「我知道啊，我不想惹你煩。」

這說法聽起來莫名難受。「我不是有意…你不該…」無法忍受自己吞吞吐吐，他從來不語無倫次的！

而John正盯著等他講。

「我忘了。」Sherlock緩慢說出來，踏近一步，「我忘了人會餓。你需要食物的時候應該告訴我—」

「但那樣你就會帶我回家了，」John小聲說，「可我想跟著你。」

沒人這麼說過。從來就沒人。Sherlock不曉得該怎麼反應，於是他清清嗓子。

「剛的案子只有四分。」他最後說：「只要六分以下的案子我都可以吃午飯。」

「噢…」John在人行道上慢慢拖拉著步伐，「我不曉得那個案子有幾分。也不曉得有這個規矩。」他說著，對自己的不知情非常乖順。好像Sherlock的準則是世界知名的現象似的。

的確應該是。

「走吧，我們已經解決了案子，現在來吃點東西。」Sherlock轉過身。

John笑開來點點頭，「還有甜點？」

Sherlock翻翻眼珠。他哪敢帶著這小傢伙走進任何一家沒賣甜點的餐館？又不是腦子有問題。


	10. Are You Forgetting Something? 你忘了什麼？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock終於理解一年的什麼時節即將來臨，他恐慌了…

21st December 2005

當他再大一點的時候他想要跟Sherlock一樣有長長的腿，這樣他就可以輕鬆穿越街道了。現在這樣，John常常都要小跑步才能追上他。他餓死了，甚至可以狂風掃落葉般吃掉蔬菜！

他的肚子在兩人經過另一家咖啡時同意地咕嚕作響，但Sherlock似乎完全沒理會，噠噠敲著手機。事實上，John不太確定Sherlock是否記得兩人要去哪兒。  
倒不是說他平常就很能注意那些普通事情。

John終於確認了Sherlock全副心神都在手機上頭，於是他走到旁邊盯著街上市集的攤位，擺著厚厚的大塊麵包和一甕甕寶石紅果醬。  
這麼輕易就能夠—

一隻手伸過來揪著John的外套，Sherlock圈住他，輕推著他走在自己前方。「我們非要來個本週第十四次的對話不可嗎？」

「我只是…我正要拿點東西吃。」John說著，惱怒發現Sherlock正一手扶在他肩上引導他穿過人群。他往後方瞄一眼，Sherlock目光幾乎還是黏在手機上。

怎麼好像還滿酷的。

「我不管你想到的說法有多聰明，」Sherlock沉下臉，「在我帶你去被餵食的路上不准偷食物。」

帶他去被餵食？John皺起鼻子。他看起來像動物園裡頭焦躁的動物嗎？他試著轉頭抗議，但Sherlock在他肩上的抓握堅若鋼鐵。  
「才不是寵物。」John嘟囔。

「沒錯，但孩童和寵物之間似乎有極高度的關聯性。」Sherlock心不在焉地答道。  
嘿！

John怒目瞪著每個經過的人，對這個說法暗暗生氣。「那是怎樣，你帶我出來蹓蹓嗎？」他抱怨。

「當然了。你正在走路，不是嗎？」Sherlock聽起來很好奇，「我無法理解你的抱怨。運動對你有益，你不能當那種只會從沙發上滾下來去抓各種遊戲和甜點的孩子。」

像Ollie Brighton一樣。John開心地竊笑。

接著一個令人擔憂的念頭出現。「可我能玩對吧？」John用最具說服力的聲音問道，「我是說玩遊戲？」

Sherlock發出一種好像把自己的手卡在火裡的聲音。  
「對那些無法親身體驗遊戲中真實內涵的人來說，『遊戲』才會是娛樂。」

John扭動著想看Sherlock，可是Sherlock還是一直讓他倆繼續走。  
「所以在十字軍東征的時代你會讓我當刺客囉？」John狐疑地問。

抓住他肩膀的某根指頭輕敲，接著突然在正確的角度轉過他的身子。「我以為你想吃東西。」Sherlock溫和地輕推他。

得分！這是有史以來第一次他難倒了Sherlock。而房間裡頭傳來的香味更是美妙。

義大利菜。

雙倍得分-- 有甜點！

一個人從櫃台後面衝出來熊抱住Sherlock，這讓Sherlock看起來有點痛苦。「Sherlock！」男子大喊（且John暗自有點失望他沒有帶著一口濃重的義大利口音，反而很倫敦），「你過得怎樣？」

Sherlock點頭，「我和我兒子需要一張桌。」

「兒子？」

突然間John被一道深長的視線給定住了。John猛然理解對方在打量他，於是他瞇著眼盯回去，不喜歡那種嚴密推敲的眼神。

男子笑了幾聲，「他跟你一樣會瞪人，」他高興地評論，「你知道你父親讓我免了謀殺控訴嗎？如果不是他，我就得去坐牢了。」

「你是有去坐牢。」Sherlock糾正。

「只坐了兩年。」男子看起來樂壞了。「好人哪，你爸。」

Sherlock翻了翻眼珠而John小小地微笑，試著想像如果Sherlock會用D開頭的字眼，臉上會是何等表情。

「來這裡，」男子領著他們走到一張桌子旁，「隨便你和你家小子點什麼，餐廳請客。」

免費食物？餐廳知情而提供的免費食物？

Sherlock到底怎麼有辦法搞定這件事的啊？

「你讓他不用被控告謀殺嗎？」男子一離開John就好奇地問。

「嗯？」Sherlock莫名其妙望著他，眨眨眼，回望男子離去的背影，「噢，他當時在倫敦另一頭偷汽車零件。是我遇過對減短的判刑最奇怪的反應了。」他似乎不想再討論這個，「Angelo從那個時候開始就很熱衷於表達他的感激之情。」

John若有所思地點頭，「你可以那樣做？讓人逃離謀殺指控？」他緩慢地問，手指摩挲菜單上一行一行的字。

坐在對面的Sherlock真正停止動作，不再打簡訊。  
「他可是無辜的。」Sherlock最後這麼說。

對啦，John心裡嘆口氣，通常這是差別所在。

Sherlock重新低頭，但他似乎看見了什麼而對著John後方皺眉。John也好奇地轉頭看。「幹麼？」

「那裡有裝飾，」Sherlock聽起來完全不能理解。「為什麼會有裝飾？醜透了。」

John瞄瞄四周，除了聖誕節飾品之外看起來並不華麗。「什麼裝飾？」

Sherlok發出一種像被勒住的聲音。「你怎麼會沒看到？那些啊，」他對著彩箔紙條揮手，「亮晃晃的東西。」

「聖誕裝飾嗎？」

Sherlock瞪他，然後瞪著空中，然後小聲嘟噥著。「什麼時候是這個…是聖誕節？」

「禮拜五，」John也瞪著他。Sherlock是他遇過最聰明的人但他真的也挺笨的。他們明明之前有討論過佈置這件事。

也許他從沒有真的認真注意過John呢，這個想法讓他局促不安起來，他抬起頭，又看見對方瞪著瞧。「那…」Sherlock看起來非常窘迫，「你對…聖誕老人知道多少？」

John動了動身子，試著想找出對自己最有利的應對方法。

「你是指什麼意思？」他不答反問。

Sherlock傾前，淺色眼珠探尋著他，「高招，」他宣佈，一臉如釋重負地坐回去。

他怎麼會知道啊？John惱怒噓聲，啪啦啦翻開點菜本好擋住Sherlock全知全能的視線。就連媽有時也很難辨別他撒點小謊。

「那，」John溜眼看到甜點區想先挑，「你聖誕節想要什麼？」

「這該算是某種讓我明白你想要禮物的委婉方式？」Sherlock輕斥。

John在椅子裡的身影縮了縮，把Sherlock用菜單擋住。他聽到一聲長嘆，接著菜單被抽掉平放在餐桌上。John視線停在菜單上不敢看Sherlock，他不太確定自己想看見Sherlock，不管那會是哪種表情。

沉默無止盡地延伸，而且因為John不願抬眼看看Sherlock在思考什麼，讓這沉默感覺更糟糕。他不安地扭動身子，瞇起眼盯著桌上一塊淺漬。

「對不起。」他說。只要能讓沉默結束說什麼都好。

「你選好要吃什麼了嗎？」Sherlock輕聲問。

John點頭。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

22nd December 2005

Anna不怎麼高興會見到他。

「我好像快搞砸了。」Sherlock開門見山地說，猛然坐下掀起了一小股氣流，連他也承認這是種任性的舉動。「我該拿他怎麼辦？」

他得到一個不悅的表情。「他現在在哪兒？」Anna雙臂交叉問。

「在家，跟房東太太一起烤東西。」有Hudson太太真是感謝神。「聖誕節，你提醒我有聖誕節。」

「他不用上學就是因為—」Anna帶著John那種怒目而視的表情。

「是，我現在懂了，」Sherlock傾身，「我只是從來沒想過這個訊息特別重要，直到現在。」

「你把聖誕節給忘了？」Anna挫敗吐氣，「真是該死—」

「他知道聖誕老人是虛構的吧？」拜託告訴他他沒搞錯。至少他還沒跟那孩子說…

「他當然知道，」Anna爆發，「他是個長得太快的十歲孩子，我好不容易才把這件事瞞到六歲。」

「那禮物呢？」Sherlock猶豫地問，「我該怎麼給禮物？」

答案是咬牙吐出來的。「直接給。」

「還有…」Sherlock換個姿勢，「我要送什麼好？」

「他十歲，」Anna不敢置信，「遊戲、DVD，足球、運動用品，巧克力、小玩意兒，噁心細細的會黏在所有物品上的東西。他們沒這麼難討好。」

Sherlock閉上眼睛仰起頭，「他因為跟我要禮物而道歉了。」

「你怎麼回應的？」

這就是糟糕的地方。Sherlock小心地低頭打量Anna。「我問他選好菜單上想吃的東西沒。」

Anna瞪著他，然後搖搖頭轉開視線。

「你能不能就—」

「不行，」她堅定地說，「我不要他在這裡見我。」

「這是個很愚蠢的看法，他明知道你在這兒，他都站在監獄外頭多少次了。」Sherlock向前倚，「我們兒子並不笨。」

「他會粘著我不放，」Anna再度搖搖頭，「他得學著…」她凶狠瞪他，「去容忍你。」

Sherlock也怒視她，神經質地，「這並不是個比賽。」

「的確不是，」Anna同意，但語氣裡頭的沾沾自喜讓Sherlock很不舒服，「至少競爭並不激烈，因為我過去十年可沒忘過聖誕節。」

Sherlock不甘心地嘆了口氣。

「你知道你得在二月他生日的時候全部再來一次吧？」

「多滑稽，」Sherlock評論，「但拿我們倆來說，我可不是那個讓自己身陷無法脫身的困境、然後還害他手臂骨折的人。」

「對，你只是單純離開他的人生，然後讓這些人有傷害他的機會。」Anna朝他低吼。

他被這句話擊退了，轉頭看向別的地方，胸口湧起一股奇怪的不安。

「John討厭聖誕蛋糕。」Anna在凝重的沉默中開口，「他不喜歡杏仁膏餡(marzipan)可蛋糕沒了這又嫌苦。他聖誕晚餐吃很多，多到嚇人。他會假裝討厭吃歐洲防風(parsnips，俗稱芹菜蘿蔔)和球芽甘藍，但那是因為他覺得他應該要討厭，而事實上他很喜歡。他會吃聖誕布丁，不過其實任何甜一點兒多一點巧克力的東西都更討他歡心。

他喜歡踢足球和(英式)橄欖球，我去年買給他的球鞋恐怕太小了，而明年他參加的中學會有更多社團。去查查看課程和其他可能會有幫助的課。你得鼓勵他多參加課外活動。」Anna的語氣意外帶著威脅，「他生活裡需要一些正常的事物，因此任何對這些事物有用的東西都值得買。」

天哪這清單大概永遠不會完。

「他也需要一些好玩的東西，」Anna繼續說，神情比以往都熱誠了點，「所以用新出的巧克力填滿聖誕禮物襪永遠不會錯—」

「你才剛說過他知道聖誕老人是假的。」Sherlock抗議。

「他才十歲，」Anna很堅定，「長襪很有用的，你可以把所有東西一股腦兒倒進去：新鉛筆、巧克力金幣、手套、任何上頭有超級英雄牌子或足球明星的東西。」

聽起來好像他得把這些全部記住才行。怪不得大家腦子裡都沒空間放更重要的事了。

呃，這樣說好像不對。  
更有用的事？  
也不對勁。  
跟工作有關的事？

「你有在聽嗎？」Anna對他打了個響指。真是個滑稽的手勢，Sherlock哼了聲。

「有。這裡反正也沒別的事情更有意思。」他在椅子裡動了動。

「你確定是你在撫養John還是反過來？」Anna用手挫敗地抓過頭髮。

「我有餵他。」

「好厲害。」Anna諷刺嘆氣。

Sherlock心裡呻吟一聲坐回椅子深處，「禮物，」他嘆，「我能直接裝一袋給他嗎？」

「包裝一下，」Anna又堅決地說，「不然就讓你媽把它們包好。」

好像這真的有可能一樣，尤其是在上次他們見面發生那些事之後。「讓Hudson太太包就好。」

「Hudson太太？」

「房東太太。我替她確保她丈夫有被處決，她欠我幾個人情。」

Anna看著他的眼神是純然的厭惡，「而你讓這種人照看我兒子。」

「對，」Sherlcok傲慢抬起下巴，刻意舒展四肢，一副輕鬆寫意樣：「因為我沒有你那種讓John習慣跟犯罪份子打交道的方便之門，或讓娼妓帶小孩，或跟暴徒在小酒吧裡接吻給他看。」

「我們那是約會，我可沒…」Anna嘶聲，她轉頭看著守衛然後縮回來，顯然想恢復鎮定，「我絕對不會把John帶在身邊去…」

「但你就會把他留給阻街女郎？」

「阻街女郎？」Anna一臉不敢相信地瞪著他，「怎麼，我現在是在跟Mycroft講話了？」

「別想換話—」

「我無路可走的時候才這麼做的，那是最佳選項！」Anna吼，「你想裝清高裝聖人可以，但照你的思維來看我們根本就不會有兒子可以吵了！」

「我不懂為什麼你從沒來找過我，」Sherlock嘟噥，慢慢縮起身子，很不喜歡這個事實。

「我是個小偷兼說謊成性的詐騙專家，不需要再給他添一個毒蟲老爸了吧？」Anna聳肩。

「啊，」Sherlock換個姿勢，「你知道這個？」

Anna點頭。

「John知道嗎？」

「不，」Anna嘆氣，「不，但如果你復吸他肯定很快就會發現。」她短促吐了一口氣，撥弄著桌上的刮痕，就像John稍早的行為一樣。她發出一聲苦笑，「天，他這輩子都完蛋了對吧？」

「普通反正很無聊。」Sherlock輕聲回答，不確定對她突然的情緒轉換該怎麼反應。還不如隨便找一天跟他吵這個呢。

「普通很安全。」Anna糾正他，「我除了他平安什麼都不想要。」

Sherlock心裡總覺得現在希望這個已經太晚了。「聖誕節去探望你母親才是普通又安全。」他慢慢道。

Anna抬頭狠瞪，研究著他好一陣子才點頭，「好，也該在這種不讓人沮喪的時節拜訪一下。」她對著牆上的聖誕節海報隨便揮揮手。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他回家的時候整間屋子聞起來都像聖誕百果餡派 (mince pie，諸位各自咕狗一下，很好做的)。他們都在樓上，而基於他不情願的請求，Hudson太太還幫John裝飾了整個公寓。

裝飾了一點點。

主要是John的房間，還有客廳的一顆樹。

Sherlock挺確定這顆樹對John這個年紀的小朋友來說很重要。幸好跟他經過的其他樹相比家裡的這顆不會發出聲音，也不會讓他看一眼就眼睛痛一回。（他心裡一部分熱切希望他能夠繼續無視這白痴的聖誕節，因為有些『裝飾』真是恐怖至極。）

他瞪著這些東西，心裡萬分懷念去年他不但成功忽略聖誕節還無視了所有家人。但，今年至少他貢獻了一個孫子。還讓他們每週日能看他。

「這樣可以嗎？」John對突然出現的他有些緊張，問道。他的毛衣沾滿麵粉，臉頰被烤箱熱氣熏得通紅。

「尚可接受，」Sherlock點頭道，「你探望我父母的時候得小心，他們的樹掛了太多沒用東西連瞎子都看得見。」

John眼睛裡閃過一陣興奮，「真的嗎！」

「對，而且還貴得離譜。」Sherlock瞪著樹，想起以前他有多討厭聖誕樹，因為碰了那些裝飾可能會掉。「我想到現在他們可能得投資一座玻璃防護罩來保護它。」

瘦小的肩膀沮喪垂了下來，「噢。」John小聲說。

Sherlock不太明白為什麼每次在John臉上看到那種心灰意冷，自己就很想縮成一團。

「這個，」他有點粗魯地塞給John一包東西，「我相信那應該掛上去。」

John小心翼翼（Sherlock很讚許這種謹慎）地瞄瞄袋子裡頭，然後驚訝眨眼，「一隻聖誕長襪？」他完全不敢相信，「可是我跟你說過—」

「如果你在這個全世界小孩都趨之若騖的大騙局裡面無法佔上風，那你就不配當我兒子了，」Sherlock含糊道，然後補充，「或你媽的兒子。」

John把長襪拿出來，看看它，再看看Sherlock，過了一會他臉上掛著樂不可支的笑容，「有點小欸，聖誕老人今年很吝嗇喔。」

Sherlock望著他，那個笑容後頭隱約還是有著不確定。「你當然也可以跟Mycroft說你不曉得今年聖誕老人會不會來。」他坐進沙發深處，「我想這個消息會立刻傳進你爺爺奶奶耳中。你就能夠在他們恢復原本的判斷水平之前得到所有因為罪惡感驅使而買給你的禮物。」

John似乎正在考慮這個辦法，「會是很流行的東西嗎？」他小心地問。

「有可能，你可以賣了賺筆小錢。」

「然後去買x-box?」John興高采烈。

「對。不，」Sherlock驚慌地站起來，「不行，那種的—」

「可是那是我的錢啊，」John理論道。

「或者呢，」Hudson太太站在門邊，皺眉說，「你也可以寫一張聖誕願望清單。」

John歪頭，一臉詢問地看著Sherlock，後者聳聳肩。「你把希望聖誕老人買給你的東西列下來。」

John眼睛都亮了，「真的假的？媽都把她覺得我會要的東西買起來放著，所以她每次都很早就開始在物色了。」

這聽起來怎麼一點兒都不意外。

John迅速跑走，到處找先前Sherlock一賭氣就往牆邊扔的筆和空信封。

「清單給Mycroft之前要先讓我看過，」Sherlock突然說，「他那種人可會鼓勵你買噪音繁多的東西好惹火我。」

John頷首跑掉了。

「噢，」Hudson太太對他搖頭晃腦，「你這笨孩子，怎麼會以為那清單上有什麼東西是安靜的呢？」

Sherlock驚慌地瞪她，「都是你的錯。」他哼道，「要是他太吵我可不會要他道歉。」  
Hudson太太笑了，低頭輕輕拍了拍他的臉頰，甜蜜地說，「別講得一副他會比你吵的樣子。」

（CH.11待續）


	11. Lies Our Parents Tell Us 父母之謊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John去見親人過聖誕

週三 23rd December 2005

這次比上次好了那麼點兒。至少這次他沒有淹死在茶湯裡或是得試吃那噁心的撈什子水果。

但這次很安靜。非常、非常地安靜，這讓壁爐上看起來挺值錢的大鐘聽起來特別響。John絕望地努力別在座位上扭動。

如果要他誠實講，他想Mycroft並沒有他以為的這麼壞。因為他看起來有一半時間都在負責安撫其他人，儘管外表又拘謹又華貴，就算Mycroft不讚許John的作為，John還挺肯定他也不會突然就發火。

然而，Mycroft眼神在瞄往信件然後又回到他身上時，John還是忍不住屏住呼吸。那冷淡的眼睛裡頭有一抹光，跟Sherlock那種有所打算的模樣太、太像了。

「你父親看過這個沒？」

John搖頭，「他禮拜二早上有接到一個案子。」他聳聳肩解釋道。

得到一個點頭，恐怖陰森的冷靜凝視又低垂下去。

「那張哪裡不對嗎？」John發問，歪著脖子好瞄瞄信，那是他寫的聖誕節清單。

Mycroft微側頭，似乎在皺眉思考怎麼回覆。「這不大尋常，」最後他這麼說，「我相信清單的目的是把你想要的東西列出來。」

「我有啊，」John指著那三項，「Hudson太太說應該寫滿半張，可我已經決定好我要的東西了。」

「所以你替別人要禮物？」Mycroft緩慢問。

「對啊。」Sherlock那不准偷竊的蠢規矩太爛了。John這下完全不曉得他該怎麼送禮物給別人，尤其是媽。這張清單看起來像個完美解答。

Mycroft嘆息聲可有點兒長，然後還真的舉起手捏緊了鼻樑：「我會想辦法，」他最後說，「另外再寫一張聖誕清單吧。」

「可如果聖誕老人能把那些——」

他得到一記冰冷目光。「你真以為我如此容易上當(gullible)，還是你得撒謊才能得到禮物？」Mycroft問著，聽起來異常不悅。

太好了，又多了個得查字典的蠢字。

「相信我，」Mycroft續道，「你能開口要任何東西，我父母絕對會買給你的。我甚至不意外母親會找個房間裝滿所有你一時興起的願望。所以沒必要撒謊說什麼還相信有聖誕老人了。」

噢。

「但你知道那些都很貴對吧？」他看著那三樣東西，心裡浮現一絲罪惡感，「我可以改——」

Mycroft抬起一隻手好像哪裡很痛似的，「我母親在臉霜上花的錢可能還更多。」他嘆了口氣。

誰它麼會買臉霜不買X-Box啊？這些人都好奇怪。

寂靜開始壟罩尷尬靜坐的兩人。

「Sherlock有案子？」

John點頭，還是不大高興，「他說太恐怖了不能讓我看，」他賭氣道，「它之前曾泡在泰晤士河裡頭，Molly認為屍體太腫太濕軟了，像死魚一樣…」幾乎是帶著嚮往地：「學校裡從來沒有人看過這樣的屍體呢。」

Mycroft瞪著他搖搖頭。「我弟弟還真…有責任感。」他說，語調裡有些異樣。

John聳聳肩。心裡一小部份其實有些開心自己不用瞧屍體，但他死也不會承認這點的。「我敢看。」他吹牛道。

一抹微笑滑過Mycroft向來莊嚴的臉孔，「真詭異我在你身上能看見這麼多我弟弟的影子，」他靠回椅子內，彷彿得意贏了什麼，「那種Sherlock式的有勇無謀，和那種他可以而且應該參與任何事的自信。」

John不確定是否被稱讚了，於是他又聳聳肩，最後他不曉得該說什麼，只好道：「他喜歡這個案子。」

「那你呢？你喜歡禮拜一那個案子嗎？」

John熱烈點頭，「那太了不起了，」他快樂地說，「Sherlock解開了那個案子，好像魔術師。」

雖然當John這麼讚美的時候Sherlock並不欣賞。事實上，他看起來有點像被侮辱了。

「你喜歡跟他一起消磨時間？」

「對啊，」接著John猶豫了一下，「我是說…」他支唔著，擔心方才自己可能聽起來太投入了。於是他不安地看著桌子，很小心沒讓眼神對上。「勝過待在家裡。」他修正答案。

一根指頭開始緩慢輕敲桌面，「那麼後來的晚餐呢？」Mycroft問。

「披薩，」John咧嘴，「Sherlock讓我們白吃了一頓。而且餐廳也曉得，」他敬畏地補充：「他們喜歡他，他以前幫過他們。」他補充完，試著想像被刮目相看到別人願意免費奉送東西會是何種感覺。

「好玩嗎？」Mycroft追問。

John皺眉抬眼瞧他。要看出Mycroft玩什麼把戲並不困難，John太常聽見那種口吻了，尤其在對付警察的時候。

「嗯啊？」他回答，想試探出Mycroft要他說的答案。

Mycroft臉上飛快閃過了什麼並點頭。

接著又要變安靜了，John心想，雙腿在椅子下晃啊晃。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「借一步說話。」

「我已經允許你跟我兒子講上一小時了，你還想幹麼？」Sherlock抱怨，「我有個案子要辦，可沒時間在倫敦閒逛聽你那些無聊的陰謀詭計，或任何你在監視大半個國家時想幹的事。」

「你沒看過John的清單？」

噢，這事。「如果你給他買的東西太過惱人我會想辦法確保——」

「他寫了一張他想送給其他人的禮物清單。」

Sherlock試著做出回答，試了三次都沒成功，他不曉得什麼才是正確的反應，「他也有寫他想要的——」

「三樣東西，」Mycroft蹙眉，「這不尋常—」

Sherlock一聽見這個詞就不悅嘶聲，「尋常可不是個表示『正確』的指標。」

「總拿『異常』來引以為傲窮開心也不是。」Mycroft鎮定回答。

Sherlock彎唇冷笑，「我同情John，因為他得聽你講一小時可悲傲慢的渾話。但至少我確保這次他沒有被灌到咖啡因中毒。」

Mycroft看似對污衊不為所動，他只是嘆息，「我本來還希望你開始視John的需求優於你那任性的態度，但當然，嘲笑我的觀點比考慮你兒子的福祉更加要緊些。」

Sherlock寧可被燒紅的撥火棍戳瞎眼也不願意承認Mycroft的直覺有那麼一丁點正確的可能。「我任性？我可不是那個堅持要聯絡的人。沒看著我們互相撕扯說不定我兒子還能成長得更好呢。」Sherlock發表觀點，一手握住門把準備把John從Mycroft的私人助理身邊解救走。  
「反觀你，緊抓著想著要更有權力、控制一切的渺小需求還把這看得比John更重要。別想教訓我。」

「但他可不是我兒子。」Mycroft冷靜指出這點。

「我們豈不皆大歡喜！」Sherlock大吼摔上門。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「你是氣瘋了嗎？」

「取決於你怎麼定義，」Sherlock在Mycroft辦公室外招下一輛計程車，說，「生氣，是；瘋狂，不是。我剛受到了考驗。」

John咯咯笑，然後在理解Sherlock很認真時止住了笑聲，「你被考驗？」  
「嗯，」Sherlock心不在焉地點頭，「我比那專橫只會紙上談兵又發福平庸的肥豬要強多了。」他邊吼邊坐進車。

當他回頭時，John惶恐地盯著他，表情混合了驚異與困惑。「你說強多了的意思是…？」他遲疑地問道。

「意思是我神智比較清楚。」Sherlock忍著沒笑，訝異自己這麼快就走出情緒陰霾，「剛好證明給你看，大英政府的審查程序毫無用處。」

John上車時緩緩點頭，他挑了面對Sherlock的座位，帶著只有小孩子才會有的那種反向坐計程車的熱情勁兒。「你知道你每次被惹火的時候就會開始非常有創意地罵人吧。」John慢慢說。

對，以前是用來氣死室友的。「你認出了哪些詞？」

「紙上談兵(pencil pushing)？」John滿懷希望地聳肩提議，看起來莫名可愛，「其他不懂，發福（portly）是像某種類型的爺爺嗎？」

Sherlock嗤聲，「那是胖的意思。例如肥胖的老頭子吃油膩的食物喝昂貴的酒。難怪你會搞混。」

John頷首然後轉頭，臉上露出了一種奇怪的表情，但這次Sherlock知道背後原因了。

「真不幸我太常對Nigel Watson用上這個詞了，」Sherlock戲劇化（比以往更甚）地嘆氣，，「等我們回到家，我就寫一張保證他半個單詞也搞不懂的清單給你。」

John轉回來望Sherlock。Sherlock本來期待會看見一個鬼靈精的笑臉，但他只換來一個憂慮的表情，「我不想見他。」John回答得很快，聲音很緊張。

「你不會的，」Sherlock向他保證，心裡對自己的承諾都無法打包票。他也許對許多事有天賦，但保證John不會遇上Nigel Watson並不是個行得通的承諾。「但要是哪天我忍不住得隔著話筒對他尖叫，你如果能聽懂我罵的內容會感覺好得多。」

再一次，這沒能產生預期效果。John僅僅衝他短暫笑一下點個頭就又轉頭望向窗外。

或許晚一點他就會覺得好多了。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John想心事想得出了神，因為他完全沒注意行車方向，直到穿過大門他才明白兩人所在位置。

Sherlock能準準抓出他領悟的那瞬間，John整個背脊都挺直了，他轉頭望著Sherlock，眼裡有種幼犬能踏出第一步的那種急切渴望。事實上，John看起來太渴望了，他只能直勾勾盯著Sherlock卻半個字都講不出口。

「雖然有你的聖誕禮物清單，我仍然相信你媽媽收到你本人當禮物會最高興。」

接著，毫無預警地，他得到了一個突如其來的暴衝擁抱。老實說，黑色計程車後頭這麼狹窄的空間，John倒底哪兒來的推進動力可以飛撲啊？John細瘦的臂膀緊緊抱住Sherlock時，他好笑地輕梳John的頭髮。

「謝謝你…」John小聲說。

不知道為什麼感到有點受傷，Sherlock點頭。John完全不該覺得需要就這點事向他道謝。

這大概表示他哪裡又錯得離譜了吧。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John在會客室一看到母親的時候，又再次表現出空中體操的飛越能力。Anna比外表看起來強壯多了，因為她只退後一步就立刻彎腰緊緊環住兒子。

「讓我瞧瞧你，」Anna輕聲說著，拉開距離蹲下身好端詳John，Sherlock謹慎地看著，等待孩子的媽檢閱的結果，他滑進椅子坐下，心裡準備好接受一頓斥責。

「你已經長這麼大啦？」Anna深吸一口氣，手攫住John的手。

大？在Sherlock眼中，這孩子一天比一天瘦小脆弱呢。但聽到這句的John顯然樂壞了，甚至驕傲地挺了挺身子好幫襯媽媽的觀察。只是他的表情馬上就變了，John突然傾身把頭埋在Anna肩上，雙手緊抱住媽媽的背，揪著衣服。

「噢，甜心寶貝，」Anna喘了口氣，把John拉更近了。她擁著John，祈求地望向Sherlock。

他一臉空白地回望。他該做啥？這完全不在他的精通範圍之內。緩慢而且沒有遲疑地，Sherlock的視線看向John顫抖的小肩膀，他兒子正抱著Anna在啜泣。

Sherlock四處張望了一下（確實有幾個人在瞧John），站起來走到John背後蹲下身，Anna飛快閃過的驚嚇眼神已足以讓他放下不自在。

他嘆口氣，一手放上John的背，試著盡可能地溫和：「就算她穿這個顏色很醜，也不代表你有什麼好哭的。」

Anna挑眉，雖然雙唇勾著笑意。John抵著媽媽脖子，弱弱地跟著笑了，同時眼光溜向她，彷彿在檢查自己聽了Sherlock的安慰可不可以笑。看見媽媽的表情讓John放輕鬆了點，他嘆息，直白道：「要我去摸幾件藍色的嗎？」

Anna真的笑出聲了，一個真正的放聲大笑，並抱緊John，接著她親了下John的前額，退後坐回椅子上，快速看了看Sherlock。

不管理由為何，Sherlock接受了這個要求，他把John抱起來回到位置上，讓John坐上自己的腿。

「所以你老爸記得聖誕節。」Anna說，目光慈愛地來回看著父子倆。

John搖頭，「才不記得咧，」他帶點輕蔑，「是我講的。他連看到聖誕裝飾的時候都還沒反應。」

啊，忠誠度也就這麼點，他就這樣被廉價地出賣了。Sherlock在Anna又朗聲大笑時朝天空翻白眼。

「但我們有去查案，」John說著，突然興致勃勃，「而且我有幫忙。」接著Sherlock感覺到說話的小人兒抬眼瞄他，彷彿在評估Sherlock會願意替John這個版本的探險故事背書到什麼地步。「有幫一點啦，」John侷促地修正說法。

Sherlock不曉得John那天做的任何行為是否能被當成幫忙，但他也沒有造成干擾，這就比他平常查案所要忍受的大多數成人要好太多了。

「Sherlock還讓我看屍體，」John快樂補充，「好噁心喔。」

Anna眼睛瞇了起來，但沒在這點上糾結，「那麼，」她溫柔地笑，「跟我說說最近你都在幹啥，我就告訴你我每週五怎麼有辦法多拿到一份巧克力布丁。」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

會客室外走廊上有一台不怎麼大的飲料販賣機，Sherlock在Anna遞來一個眼神的時候派John去買。

「那具屍體體面到足以當他觀看的第一具了。」Sherlock開口辯駁。

「啥？噢，」Anna擺擺手，「根據你描述的職業，我挺訝異你撐了這麼久才讓他看。不，他為什麼叫你Sherlock？」

這一定是陷阱問題。他應該不是和一個這麼笨的女人上床的吧？「因為那是我的名字。」他緩緩回答。

Anna翻白眼，靠近了些，「他為什麼不叫你爸爸？」

他沒想過這點。

從來沒想過。

他覺得合適的時候就會不假思索地稱John為他兒子。通常是為了強調John是『他的』。但John一聲爸也沒喊過。其他人說過，John倒也沒否認，但他自己卻從來沒叫過爸爸。

「你沒發現？」Anna問著，突然間看起來很不自在。

「沒有，」Sherlock回答，聲音也沙啞了起來，「我…沒有。」

Anna換個姿勢，「我…抱歉我以為…」她朝他保證地微笑，「他以前也從來沒用過，八成只是調適期。」

Sherlock慢慢點頭，即使整個胸口突然都變得麻木了。

「我買了可樂。」John回到桌邊說著。

Sherlock和Anna嚇了一跳，注意力倏地回到John身上，而John迷惑地眨眼，緩慢舉起可樂罐。

Sherlock轉回面對Anna，難過得幾乎要滑下椅子。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

兩人離開的時候John很安靜，在計程車裡頭一個字也沒吭聲，然後一回家就消失在自己房間裡。

Sherlock由他去，他自己則摔進沙發裡，瞪向窗戶。

『爸爸』這個詞從來沒在他身邊出現過。他自己的父親總是被稱為父親，而把祖父叫成爺爺（granddad）的想法簡直就是荒唐。在他成長過程中的所有同輩都是一樣的狀況，只有少部分人不同，但那也只有在那些人試圖融入其他人時才被古怪的提起，那些白癡。

他不想與『父親』這個詞被聯想在一起。它傳達的是紀律、命令，冷酷的眼神和恐嚇教育。那是一個他腦子裡立刻會想保持距離的名詞。完全不會是他和John的關係裡所希望出現的東西，所以他不用多想就摒棄掉了。

然而『爸爸』這個詞就......好多了－－如果用在他身上的話是有那麼一點奇怪就是。

但為什麼John從來沒叫過？連一點點脫口而出的跡象都沒有。

向後仰起頭，Sherlock舉起手頂在他的下巴。是不是John從沒想過要用這個詞？如果是這樣的話，那在John的心中又是怎麼想他們倆是什麼關係的？

他失神的坐在那兒，盯著黑暗。

走道上突如其來的燈光讓他一陣眨眼，然後John就出現在那兒，一個流連在門廊邊的陰影，渾身散發著遲疑。Sherlock驚訝地眨掉眼裡的閃光，坐直起來。

John沈默著，因為背光的關係很難看清楚他的表情。

「我......我可不可以喝點水？」John問，聽起來溫順得古怪。

Sherlock點點頭，然後清了清喉嚨，突然意識到John可能沒看到他的頭部動作。「當然。」他安靜地道。

John動了一下又中途停止，然後又試了一次，帶著一種對Sherlock的情緒毫無幫助的緊張溜進房裡。在雙眼適應了光線以後，Sherlock看到John正覷著他，奇怪的小心翼翼。

「你睡過了嗎？」Sherlock輕聲問道。

John搖搖頭，黏在櫃子邊。在他轉頭的時候，Sherlock注意到他顫抖的下巴。

真奇怪；上次他注意到John在他房裡偷哭的時候，他是猶豫、不確定又天人交戰的。這次他在大步跨過房裡把John拉近的時候甚至都沒有多想一下。有那麼一瞬間，John抗拒著這個擁抱，然後就癱在他身上彷彿想躲開這個世界。

他可以這麼做的。突然間他什麼也不要地就只想這麼做。抱起John讓兒子埋進他的脖子，淚水濕透他的襯衫。一感受到這點，Sherlock就把John抱得更緊然後坐了下來，把John在他的腿上安頓好然後任他的兒子好好啜泣。

「我想念她，」John的聲音蒙在他的脖子裡。「我想要我的媽咪。」

Sherlock抱著他搖晃著，忍住衝動不去指出他在這兒呢。這會兒去對John指出他還有他爸在身邊這點突然顯得既瑣碎又幼稚。

那個詞，現在那個他媽的詞不肯滾出他的腦袋了。

他沒說想說的，反而改發出一些自認為應該是正確的安撫音來。

「你能不能....」John抽泣著，「你能不能把她弄出來？」

他一直在想辦法，但Anna毫無幫助的意願和John自己對這件事的恐懼讓他沒有多少進展。那些揮之不去、害怕自己會把注意力轉回到John身上的擔心也無甚作用。

然後突然間那些問題轉向了。

如果Anna被釋放了她會想把John帶回去的。她會把他帶走，而John都還沒把他當成爸爸。更進一步說，如果Anna被釋放了，John還會想見到Sherlock嗎？在經過過去幾週以後還有誰會想自願成為他家的一份子啊？

有腦袋的人都不會想。而他兒子可是有腦袋的，他邊想著邊在他汗濕的頭髮上印上一吻。

他不能失去他。不是現在。

「不，」他輕聲道，「我不行。」

John的肩膀垮了下來，然後又一次把頭埋住了。Sherlock盯著牆壁收緊他的擁抱，感受著John的每一口呼吸。

終於，在John看似冷靜了點然後沒再抽泣了時，Sherlock打算起身卻欣慰地發現John搖著頭回應。「想待在這。」John昏昏欲睡地咕噥。

Sherlock點點頭。「好。」他回應道，把他拉近。「那就這樣。」

 

（Ch.12待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者說，創意罵人的點子請參考：http://www.one-step-forward.net/2007/11/strong-vocabulary-equals-safer-insults.html


	12. 年末佳節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕節到了！（差不多）

24th December 2005

 

這根本不可能。

 

Sherlock坐在公寓裡，被…被東西環繞著。Hudson太太幫忙帶回來的。事實上不只，因為那天殺的女人除了他寫得很清楚的購物單以外還加買了其他物品－－包裝紙、標籤、裝飾用錫紙、和卡片。

 

好多東西。糟糕至極的可怕東西。他不想處理或也不想痛苦地面對。掃視過某塊銀色的玩意，他伸手去拿手機。

 

再一次。

 

然而他也再一次地縮了手，對這個念頭感到不齒，完全不知道哪個選項會比較糟糕。

 

他有股想要欺騙John的奇怪衝動。創造一個聖誕節然後看著他驚嘆，看著他有那麼一會兒懷疑著也許、就只是也許，聖誕老人真的有來過。

 

真是荒謬的衝動。為什麼他會想要鼓勵John的天真和愚蠢？簡直莫名其妙。他應該把裝著禮物的塑膠袋扔給John、點個頭打個招呼、然後把他送到樓下Hudson太太那裡就好了－－雖然母親很想要John去他們家裡過節，但聖誕節又不在週日，所以他沒有這個義務照辦。

 

然而真的去執行這個點子實在是......有難度。他滿腦子只想到John小臉垮了下來，看起來非常失望。

 

Sherlock開始越來越煩惱自己想不計代價以免讓John失望的心情。他已經開始成了父性天職的奴隸了。

 

他不想浪費時間包裝禮物寫卡片折騰半天，這想必是可以理解的吧。這整件令人崩潰的事情只會讓他陷入糟糕透頂的情緒。

 

Hudson不快地拒絕幫忙。為什麼她要做一半讓他去完成剩下的他一點也不懂。真是鐵石心腸到極點。

 

那就只剩下一個人了。

 

好吧…這不完全是事實。總還有個可能性是把Anna劫出獄然後說服她包裝這些禮物。

 

跟其他計畫比起來這幾乎無懈可擊，因為另個計畫就是打給母親請她過來提供包裝服務。然後當然了，他父親會認為送她到府的必要、接著大概會對等在外面這點怏怏不樂。

 

好像他們上次的談話還不夠說明他們就是沒辦法待在同一個房間裡似的。自己要求他的雙親過來？他還寧願走過火熱的煤炭、一個月沒有謀殺案可以辦、或把自己的眼珠子挖出來呢。

 

而冒險讓John一臉失望？

 

他再次伸向手機，而且這次真正拿了起來，放在手裡翻來覆去。

 

John的表情。他父母來到這間公寓。

 

哪個比較糟糕？

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

兩個小時以後他靈機一動。

 

_讓你的助理過來包裝東西。 SH_

 

_不是吧？你不覺得我會有更符合她能力的任務可以派給她嗎？ MH_

_例如？晚餐後替你擦嘴？包東西對她來說就跟放假一樣。 SH_

_她已經回家了。現在是聖誕節，Sherlock。 MH_

 

該死。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

十分鐘後門上傳來輕敲聲。Sherlock絕望地看了那團混亂一眼，從地板起身晃下樓打開門，然後看到Mycroft。

 

「你為什麼在這裡？」Sherlock問，瞪著他。

 

「你不是打給我們父母？」

 

Sherlock皺起眉。「我不需要幫忙。」他氣呼呼地咬牙吐出字，好像那個詞很骯髒似的。

 

Mycroft揚眉然後等著。「你寧願我去接母親過來嗎？」

 

不。不大願意。「你都在這裡了。」Sherlock讓步。「你也許可以試著幫忙一下。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

這幾乎算得上有趣。

 

不，劃掉重來。這很有趣。

 

Mycroft坐在扶手椅裡，正試圖用紙把一個盒子包裝起來，此時正困擾地皺起眉。這男人能操控財團、部會首長與公務員，卻被區區包裝紙給難倒了。

 

「你也沒做得比較好，」Mycroft皺眉。「所以我建議你別擺出那個表情。」

 

Sherlock勝利地舉起一個他完成的作品。「吶。」

 

「我隨時可以離開。」

 

不行。在試著弄這些東西然後發現Myrcoft做得比他爛的時候，這事也變得比較能忍受了。

 

「放棄了？」

 

Mycroft抬起眼。那讓Sherlock回想起他們小時候，兩人都固執地不願為任何事情退讓一步，不停的試圖贏過對方。在他明白Sherlock想幹嘛時，眼裡有一絲笑意，然而還是不願意承認失敗。

 

「今晚沒有謀殺案嗎？」

 

「沒有。每年的這個時候每個人都蠢得要命。已經好幾天沒什麼有趣的事了。」

 

「我以為你星期二有個案子。」

 

「那件很無聊，」Sherlock抱怨，甩著手想擺脫透明膠帶。「一絲想像力都沒有。」

 

「還真可怕。」Mycroft說，聲音裡有那麼一點點嘲諷。

 

「不過我承認，」Sherlock道，把紙危險地湊合著擠在一起哼哼，「跟你每天要打交道的人比起來，兇手還算很有想像力的。」

 

「顯然我是屋裡被愚弄得最慘的人，」Mycroft回答，拉開笑弧。

 

嗯，他的確很不幸得每天面對自己啊。Sherlock心想，再度與下一項禮物和包裝紙奮戰，那紙也太容易綻開了。

「母親和父親應該從聚會裡回來了，」Mycroft突然道。「我隨時可以把禮物送過去給他們然後再拿回來。」

 

「放棄了？」

 

「沒錯。看著你只因為會包個禮物就對我這麼洋洋得意的，實在很...詭異。」

 

Sherlock低頭看了一眼手頭上的工作，然後厭惡地放下。「叫車吧，」他說。「但我不去。」

 

「謝天謝地，」Mycroft喃喃。「我還怕今晚這樣的進度太超過了。無論如何，你曉得你得付出一些代價的吧？」

 

Sherlock看了看那些待處理的東西，頹然揮了揮手表示同意，然後合上眼睛努力假裝他沒同意了什麼極可能很折磨人的協定。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

25th December 2005

 

七點鐘。

 

John瞪著時鐘，蜷在他舒適溫暖的床上等著那個數字再次產生變化。

 

七點零一分。

 

他這是在犯蠢了，他自己知道。要是被Sherlock看到他現在的樣子準會被狠狠恥笑一頓。這是John有記憶以來第一次在聖誕節不想起床。主要是因為他真的不知道該期待什麼，該在現實中抱持怎樣的希望。

 

現實。John對著被單嗤了一聲。現實中，Sherlock甚至都不知道今天是什麼日子。

 

七點零二分。

 

他才不是膽小鬼，John想著，突然間固執起來。不說別的，樓下至少還有電影可以看。他可以帶他的被單下樓，然後裹起來看電視。

 

這似乎是個好主意。收拾好心神，他把被子裹在身上包得像根香腸似的，然後小心地下了樓，因寒冷而一陣畏縮。

 

然後在客廳前困惑地打住腳步。

 

那兒有一堆禮物和裝滿東西的長襪。而且那些禮物都包裝好了。甚至還有一根被嚼得亂七八糟的紅蘿蔔和一個看起來好像裝過牛奶的空杯子。

 

John瞪著眼，在躡手躡腳的前進時被子都嚇掉了。

 

要不是Sherlock真的去血拼，然後還包裝好禮物假裝聖誕老人來過，就是聖誕老人真的存在。

 

兩個都見鬼的不太可能啊。

 

邊瞄著廚房那邊Sherlock的門，John邊走到長襪前偷瞧著，墊起腳想看進襪子裡。

 

這真的很詭異；那裡面裝滿了他媽媽以前會放的東西。

 

現在他是真的很迷惑了，John伸出腿用腳指頭戳了戳那個杯子，戳得它滾動了一下。感覺還很像真的...

 

也許是Hudson太太弄的？但不對，她人在她妹妹家......

 

好吧...也許他們在這件事情上面說謊了。但Hudson太太在說謊騙人這方面很遜啊。

 

「在檢查你的寶窟？」

 

John驚跳著回過身，看著突然冒出來、靠在廚房牆上的Sherlock。很難說他是從房裡出來還是從樓下上來的，但他看起來好像已經起來好一會兒了。

 

雖然John大概確定這人是從來不睡覺。他有時候簡直像個機器人。

 

「我...」John回頭看了一眼。「它們都包好了。」

 

「沒錯。」

 

什麼都沒有，他什麼都沒套到。對他搞清楚自己有沒有被拐一點幫助都沒有。「這...包裝得很好。」John繼續說，緊迫盯人地瞧。

 

但他只得到不屑，「嗯，如果一個人把精力全奉獻在禮物上面，就有希望把包裝這件事做好。」

 

John向前一步，在試圖搞清楚是怎麼回事的時候抿起嘴。Sherlock看起來越來越...開心？

 

「所以你知道今天是什麼日子？」John問。

 

「沒錯。星期五。」

 

不，那不是－－John眼睜睜地看著Sherlock拿起被子扔向他。在被蓋住的同時他咯咯笑了起來，七手八腳地找到頭好從羽絨被底下瞅著Sherlock。

  


「你知道這樣一來，這就全都成了聖誕老人的功勞了吧？」John問，把被子拿來像避難所或帳棚似地蓋住頭。

 

有了。一絲疑慮閃過Sherlock的雙眼。「那是他的工作。」Sherlock再次喃喃，看起來有點不爽。

 

這些都他做的？John放掉被子好藏起他的反應，然後晃向沙發好想清楚一點。

 

Sherlock把力氣花在跟謀殺案沒有立即關係的事情上？

 

就在他快抵達沙發的時候，John感覺自己臉上突然咧出一個大大的笑容。幾秒鐘後一隻強健的手就把他給舉到沙發上，放下他以後把被褥重新整理了一下、好讓John可以把頭露出來。

 

「好了，」Sherlock把襪子推到他身上。「拿去看要幹什麼就幹什麼去吧。我去看看能不能給吐司機進行改造。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「我們為什麼要去？」John在Sherlock關門時在他身後問。

 

「因為我父母想讓我們過得很悲慘很痛苦而且相信大家都喜歡每個禮拜被教訓一次。」

 

「是喔，」John做個鬼臉，手指套在那雙看起來特結實的新手套裡扭動著。下一次下雪他就會是個打雪仗大師了。「我是說你為什麼要去？」

 

Sherlock突然看起來有點坐立不安。「這是傳統，」他簡短地道，「我相信應當先（對你）揭露完整的訊息，你自己再決定是否要拒絕。」

 

真的嗎？那聽起來真是一點都不Sherlock。「可是上教堂？」John發牢騷，「牧師會在表演開始五分鐘之內就送你去地獄。」

 

Sherlock的嘴角在他們轉過街角時扭曲了一下。「佈道，」他糾正，「他們叫這個作佈道，雖然你的用詞比較貼切。」他低頭看著John。「除非你想在五分鐘內就跟我一起被打入地獄。」

 

「你先請，」John列嘴一笑，「所以我們就...你知道，跟他們一起坐在那裡？」他問，不確定這都是怎麼運作的。在教堂不就得保持安靜嗎？

 

「沒錯。」Sherlock皺起眉，他的幽默感瞬間消失了。「聖誕節的樂趣。」

 

John轉開視線，突然畏懼起這個下午。早上明明過得很好，就他倆幹些他們想做的事而且Sherlock還給他看了最近的實驗。John抬頭看向天空，猜想著他們到底會被關在那裡多－－

 

細小的雪花飄落下來，在風裡搖晃著吸引他的視線。John停下腳步，瞪著逐漸加速增多的密集大雪瞧。他開心極了，甚至伸出舌頭想兜住雪片，雖然他也不明白為什麼非嚐嚐不可。雪花在舌頭上融化，嘗起來什麼味道都沒有。然後他望著雪花落在手套上，深藍色手套上頭像是沾著點點白泡沫，會滋滋作響然後融化似的。

 

「下雪了！」他對著繼續走路的Sherlock大喊，Sherlock則悶聲嘟噥。「你看！」

 

「是的我有注意到－－」Sherlock轉過身，然後在看到John的時候聲音漸消。John從眼角裡看到他的父親微微軟化了下來。

 

「你想它會停嗎？」John問著，顯然渴望得不得了。

 

Sherlock伸出一隻手然後John低頭靠進去，讓那戴著手套的大手撫慰地停在他的後頸上。「也許，」Sherlock說，看起來出奇氣餒。

 

「你想上完教堂還會有時間嗎？」

 

「到時候看看吧。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他的祖母穿著深紅色的外套和成對的手套與帽子，看起來很時髦。她的圍巾是雪白色的，打了個完美的結柔軟垂掛。祖父和Mycroft穿著他們的時髦外套坐在那邊，看起來就像每年這個時候電視裡都會演的那種無聊的維多利亞時代劇裡的紳士一樣。

 

毫不令人意外地，Sherlock和祖父沒說上超過兩個字。他們似乎很有默契地避開彼此。兩人中間插進John和Mycroft，他們看起來似乎比上次好一點了，即使Sherlock還是癱坐在他平常穿的那件大衣裡，看起來就像每次Frankie Martin生悶氣時會幹的事一樣。他的手臂疊在胸前，腿伸到長椅所能容許的極致，一語不發地皺眉。

 

John偷瞧了幾次他的祖父母，半是期待會看到其中哪個人受不了然後開始訓斥Sherlock，但是雖然他們似乎注意到了他在幹什麼，看起來卻沒有人打算說開口。

 

好吧，至少他祖父是這樣。他的祖母在七分鐘以後憋不住了。

 

「你非得表現得像個孩子一樣嗎？」

 

「我以為你一直把那當作我的預設模式來著。」Sherlock低聲道，「再說，如果他講得夠有趣，我就會坐好了。」

 

他的祖母懷疑地看他一眼。「你這是在給John做壞榜樣。」她斥道。

 

「我知道，」Sherlock同意。「然而他還是很有禮貌又專注地坐著啊。他一點都沒有在注意我。」

 

John嗤了一聲。

 

「John，」他的祖母責備道。

 

「對不起。」John咕噥。

 

「看到了沒？」Sherlock抱怨。「這不是很過份嗎？我肯定沒教過他這個。」

 

坐在John另一邊的Mycroft嘴角微彎。

 

「Mycroft！別鼓勵他。」

 

Mycroft靠過來盯著Bella時臉上那個受冒犯的表情讓John咯咯笑了起來。「母親，他坐得可以算安靜了，您還希望怎麼樣呢？」

 

「注意禮貌。」John憂慮地瞄了瞄他的祖母，然後在看到她的臉上綻放出一抹微笑時眨了眨眼。他又小心瞟了眼祖父，這下發現祖父終於在仔細觀察Sherlock，而Sherlock卻看似毫無所悉。祖父無意間對上John的視線，深吸了口氣，看起來一臉不安。接著，祖父嚥了唾沫，彷彿很緊張：「一天求一個奇蹟就好，親愛的。」他建議道。

 

Sherlock在John試著別偷笑的時候有些驚異地揚起一邊眉毛。

 

「我應該生女兒的。」他的祖母抱怨著坐了回去，那抹微笑仍然留在嘴邊。

 

他們全都好好坐了回去，但John突然間再也聽不進佈道說了什麼了。

 

他們幾乎是處得來了！雖然他還不確定這到底算棒極了還是大錯特錯。

 

「我們晚點要玩雪。」John對著Mycroft耳語，對方眨眨眼低頭看他。

 

「啊，」Mycroft看起來有點茫然，好像他完全不知道該拿這則消息怎麼辦。「我懂了。」

 

有點洩氣的John把注意力轉回到佈道上，忽然間清楚意識到Mycroft盯著他看的樣子。在他的另一邊，Sherlock合上眼睛似乎在咕噥些什麼。

 

有人清了清喉嚨，John轉過眼，驚訝地看見他的祖父越過Mycroft好靠近他。

 

「去吧，」他唇語道，偏過頭對著門口，臉上有種奇怪的溫柔。

 

他做錯什麼了嗎？John望著他不敢動。但祖父對他露出一個溫和的笑容，然後偏過頭朝Sherlock點了點。

 

John轉身激動地用手肘努努Sherlock。「我們可以走了。」他對著他的耳朵嘶聲道。

 

Sherlock皺起眉然後－－彷彿在研究這是不是什麼惡作劇之類的－－慢慢坐直身子靠過去看著他父親。

 

能見到Sherlock臉上出現驚奇的神情還挺酷的。Sherlock立刻就抓住John的手，越過Bella，此時她正古裡古怪地瞧著丈夫。

 

然後他們就走了，離開教堂進入冰天雪地裡頭。

 

「你看！」瞧見現在積雪有多深的John大喊。他小心翼翼地保持平衡，想要讓自己的足跡盡可能地清楚，「如果我殺了人，你能靠這些找到我嗎？」

 

Sherlock眨眨眼，然後噗哧大笑，「如果你殺了別人還對留下腳印如此一絲不苟(fastidious)，我會很擔心的。」

 

「一絲不苟？」

 

Sherlock嘆息，「回家的時候去查。」

 

「能不能－－」John打斷自己，試圖提醒自己Sherlock今天已經做得夠多了。他弓身踢著積雪，為飛濺的雪花和搞出來的小聲音微笑。

 

「能不能什麼？」Sherlock引導著，落到他身邊一起走。

 

「我們現在要回去了嗎？」John問。

 

「我...」Sherlock偏過頭。「你想去別的地方。」

 

「沒啊。」John試圖不看Sherlock。

 

「騙子。」

 

John惱怒地瞪著他。「我哪裡露餡了？」他發起牢騷，「你每次那樣做都很討厭耶。」

 

「你想欺騙我也一樣討厭。」

 

「反正你會拒絕，」John聳聳肩。「沒關係啦。」

 

他們沈默地走過一兩條街，然後就聽到Sherlock長長吐了口氣。「你真的認為跟你去轉角的公園玩雪，我會有意見？」

 

這真是......John抬頭看著他，目瞪口呆。「你怎麼知道的？」

 

「因為我知道你。」單純的回應。「我們可以在回去的路上順便停一下。」

 

「真的嗎？」John問，試著不要笑得太開懷。

 

「真的。」Sherlock開始顯得有些不自在。「我都熬過教會禮拜了，也能熬過公園的。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

看著John在公園裡...的確不無聊。這孩子是個優秀的運動員，很有團隊精神，急切地想與人並肩作戰。 聰明、腳下又機靈，但卻不在乎勝負只想大玩特玩。

 

那些孩子們玩到天都黑了，大人們開始叫他們回家，好些家長手裡拿著熱飲成群觀看著，或從窗子或陽台上看著公園。John似乎對晚餐吃的中國菜、以及示範與討論各種開鎖技巧感到欣喜若狂。

 

等到他帶John上床的時候他兒子看起來幾乎快睡著了。那頭四處亂翹的頭髮和經歷冷風和運動後的紅噗噗臉蛋讓他看起來幼小得要命。

 

要硬著心腸不替他蓋被子、不確保他夠暖和，根本辦不到。

 

 

小傢伙鑽進床裡，然後愛睏地對他眨眨眼。「你喜歡今天嗎？」他突然問。

 

這答案令人意外地容易，「喜歡。」他簡短道。

 

John點點頭然後遲疑了一下，好像想說點什麼。「謝謝你。」一會兒以後他耳語道，雙眼幾乎都睜不開了。

 

Sherlock俯身在他的額頭上印下一吻。「聖誕快樂。」他說，鼻間都是兒子的氣息。

 

「嗯。」只得到這樣流利的回答。。

 

Sherloc好笑地一手扒梳過John的頭髮，望著手掌下小小五官隨著睡著而更加柔和。

 

突然間，整個世界在John沉睡時又變得無聊枯燥。他有股不正常的衝動想把小男孩兒搖醒、想讓他繼續講話，這樣世界才能再度充滿色彩。

 

這想法真蠢。

  



	13. Peaceful Times 平靜時光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大意：有時，撤退比打一仗要好得多。

 

 

25th December 2005

 

「但他們明明可以跟我們一起回來。」Bella在兩人開門時指出這點，鞋跟跺在踏腳墊上把泥雪抖掉。

  


Lucian將鑰匙放到架上回過身，「你真心相信Sherlock會同意嗎？」

  


「可能啊。」

  


蒙蔽她判斷力的恐怕不是現實而是冀望。Lucian意味深長地看著妻子好一會兒，Bella終於嘆息。他把外套脫了掛在地下室然後也幫妻子脫掉大衣。

  


「他走出門的時候，」Bella渴望地說，「看起來多開心哪。」

  


「John？他才十歲，正準備到雪地裡打滾，當然會—」Lucian看見妻子的表情而中斷，「啊，你是在說Sherlock。」

  


「我沒看過這樣的他已經有…」Bella惆悵地搖搖頭。

  


Lucian猶豫著，「Bella…我們說好的，總要按部就班。」他謹慎地說，「你知道如果我們逼Sherlock太緊，我們會把他給推得遠遠地。」他走向妻子，輕輕撫上她的手臂。

  


Bella頷首，「我只是…這太難了，」她露出哀傷的笑，「他離我們這麼近…以前一年能跟他見上一面就算幸運啦。」

  


「我們之後會更常見到他。」Lucian道，因為不曉得該怎麼安慰而覺得自己一點兒用也沒有。她一定還沒忘記上個禮拜的事。

但，見識到他的新態度確實起了作用還是很棒。John投向他的那抹怯生生的笑容值得他差點被Sherlock的態度氣到咬舌自盡。

  


Bella丟來一個不贊同的表情。「我來煮咖啡。」她宣佈道，突兀轉身離開。

Lucian望著她走遠。

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


27th December 2005 (Sunday)

  


Bella瞪著佈置品，雙手又顫動了一下。她知道桌子擺設已經無懈可擊，喜氣洋洋又不俗豔，但她還是忍不住要東摸西瞧、把小物品挪動個幾毫米，同時試圖忽視自己（儘管與Lucian和Mycroft意見相左）在餐桌上放了五人而不是四人份的餐具這件事。

他們這會兒隨時會到。Mycroft比以往稍微早抵達，這舉動挺貼心的，她立刻遞上一杯熱紅酒替他祛寒。他在感情這塊還是沒什麼消息，Bella想著，同時把蠟燭朝左邊輕挪。她兩個兒子看起來對談感情一點兒興趣也沒有。嫡系家族裡頭看來女性成員恐怕就註定只剩她了，最快也要等到John年紀大到能約會了才能見分曉。

至少，43歲就被迫當上祖母還是有益處的。當John能給她生幾個曾孫、她也能打從一開始就寵壞他們的時候，她年紀還不會太大。

門鈴響了，她猛然抬頭，立馬拋下還在微調的餐桌佈置，走出餐廳、穿過走廊，剛好趕上Lucian打開大門，迎接被雪蓋住的John和同樣被雪蓋住的Sherlock。

「我們是因為你孫子才遲到的，」Sherlock馬上就開始解釋，「顯然在雪地裡走路而不互丟雪球在科學上和法理上都完全辦不到。」

John看起來一點兒也不後悔，「你又不是一定要…」小眉毛皺起來，「還擊(retaliate)？」他試著講出這個詞，抬眼望向Sherlock彷彿在確認這個用法是否正確。

Sherlock嘴唇驕傲地彎著，「的確。」

這兩人看起來如此放鬆、如此習慣和對方打成一片，Bella看見這幕時心臟都要替兒子雀躍高飛了。然後，就像有人碰了電燈開關一樣，Sherlock看向他們，立刻拉下臉來。

「六點。」他警告，傲慢立起大衣領子。「那麼，我想你跟廚子說明過烹飪的神奇就是可以同時一次做很多道菜了吧，不然也請先上好前菜以避免不愉快的聊天。在這裡想等到有良好氣氛再用餐恐怕會餓死。」

他沒有要留下。

他甚至連想也沒想過。

Sherlock只是輕推著John的背把他推進門口。小男孩身上愉快輕鬆的氣息立刻就消失了，他不安地輪流瞧著她和Lucian，然後轉頭看Sherlock。

這很痛。他們既不是妖魔鬼怪也不兇殘，John卻看起來對他們這麼警覺，甚至這麼…帶有評判意味。這很令人沮喪；Sherlock根本沒給什麼機會讓他們表現一下自己並不是那樣的人。

不管John露出了什麼表情，都讓Sherlock突然慌亂了起來。Bella看著兒子在她和小男孩之間來回盯著瞧。

「你媽媽有警告過我你這種表情。」Sherlock忽然對John說，「別以為故意想操縱我會有效。」

John肩膀一垮，Sherlock看起來更不安了。接著他牙關一咬似乎做了決定。

「六點整。」他簡扼重複，腳跟一旋。

「進來吧你。」Lucian輕聲說。她幾乎從沒聽過他用這種腔調說話，那讓Bella忍不住笑了－－即使是在這種情況下。

John一邊觀察他們，一邊努力調整呼吸，昂起起小下巴的動作看起來簡直跟Sherlock同個模子地印出來似的，這讓Bella小小地驚訝了一下，但隨即擔心起John接下來想做什麼。

不過John僅僅吞嚥口唾沫，然後慢慢脫下外套，看起來非常堅決。

Bella明白自己的注目禮會讓John越來越不舒服，她孫子已經夠緊張了。 

而且，她還需要移走佈置再來調整一下餐桌擺設呢。（強迫症欸XD

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「Mycroft和我正想下一盤棋，」Lucian把肩頸僵直的John領往書房，一邊說，「你玩過嗎？」

「沒，」John抬頭瞇著看他，「是那種有很多人物的嗎？」

人物？「有兩位國王、兩位皇后、兩位主教、兩名騎士，兩個車(rook)，還有—」

「什麼是居(rook)？」John插嘴問，然後突然一臉害怕。

「那是…」Lucian打開書房，不曉得該拿表情突然驚恐的孫子怎麼辦，於是先要他進去。「不如你先研究一下棋盤吧。」

John的遲疑似乎在看見Mycroft的時候消失了。「你下棋很強？」他詢問，不用人催就自動走了過去。

Lucian望著這個景象，非常…拿不定主意，從禮儀來說John應該先好好跟Mycroft打聲招呼，但John一到Mycroft身邊就放鬆下來又很讓人心軟。何況今不比昔，之所以會缺少『禮貌』很可能是因為現在很少人這樣做了，而不是John故意不打招呼。

「很強。」Mycroft冷靜答道，既不驕傲也無羞辱之意，「而且我想我會贏你。」他說完，對Lucian舉杯。

John歪頭瞧著棋盤，看起來很好奇，「你是白子還是黑子？」他問。

「黑子。」Mycroft道，啜口熱紅酒。

John眼珠一溜瞥向Lucian，好像強迫自己要看他一眼似的。「那…」看起來又開始擔心了，「那很難嗎？」

「下棋？」Lucian問。「不，你一旦把規則和能走的棋路記起來之後就不難了。至於跟Mycroft一起下棋？」Lucian在長子對面落坐。「我不相信這四年來我有贏過。」

Mycroft微赧。「我心腸不大仁慈。」他在椅子裡扭動了下。

「Sherlock會下棋嗎？」John好奇。

「他會，」Lucian猶豫，「你父親並不是什麼多有耐性的人。通常下到一半他就沒興趣了。」

John咯咯笑。「所以要玩很久囉？」

「有時需要玩很久，」Mycroft承認，「你父親聲稱他能在十分鐘之內推演出一場棋的結果，因此他懶得繼續。」

某種挑戰似的火花在John的眸子裡跳動，「你能不能教我？」他只瞅著Mycroft問。

Lucian坐深了點，試著安慰自己該對只能看著Mycroft教John下棋這件事感到滿足。但Mycroft搖頭。

「我不是個好老師，」他溫聲，「但你祖父教過我和你父親。所以我會建議他才是你最好的學習對象。」

John緩慢轉頭看Lucian，好像在權衡這個提議的優點。

「膽小鬼。」Mycroft用一種Lucian差點沒聽見的音量悄悄說。

「Mrcroft—」Lucian想板起臉數落兒子，可是在John突然狠瞪一眼Mycroft然後朝著Lucian走過去，完全沒看到Mycroft臉上滿意而自得的微笑。

「到底哪個是居(車)？」John毅然決然地看著桌上開口問。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft心想，如果上週日能真的看見他父母原本打算要上的餐點到底是什麼，應該會很有趣。他父母似乎不知何時學到了教訓，改而替John剛開始萌芽的味覺提供了更簡單的食物。

至於那是因為他們初聚那次看見John臉上的表情才恍然，或是第二次餐聚而產生的愧疚才導致，他就不得而知了。

「媽以前會買這個，」John大聲說，埋進抹醬土司盤大吃，「她通常會放蘋果和沙拉醬。」

 

（譯註：Sherlock母親約莫是準備這種稍微正式的小點，通常是雞肝醬，灰藏好吃，德國最多，但歐洲地區應該都有。小醬媽媽的土司抹醬應該就是比較清淡的乳白色抹醬。更有可能是她沒錢，所以上面放自己削的蘋果片+美乃滋…）

如果John承襲Anna怪異的食物品味那就只能求上帝垂憐了。

  
「真的啊？」母親開口，試著別聽起來太倒胃口，「我從來沒試過。」

「我們也抹過馬麥醬和philadelphia乳酪抹醬，」John道，「噢還有花生醬加philadelphia奶油乳酪抹醬、蘋果跟…」

「還是你想要改配著那些吃？」母親問著，突然看起來很緊張。

John對著她眨眨眼，「不用，」他聽起來悶悶不樂，「這個好吃。」

Mycroft看見母親對自己皺起眉頭，看起來完全不曉得該怎麼辦，「那麼，是有點奇特的綜合口味。」她道，試著想再次聊上天，但現在John只會緊張點頭了。

「你們聖誕節下午去玩雪有趣嗎？」父親力挽狂瀾。

「嗯啊，」John肩膀縮得更緊，彷彿在等著譴責降臨一樣。Mycroft能看見父親明顯地吞下了某種類似遇上Sherlock故意用單個字回答時的直覺反應。

「Sherlock有告訴過你他幻想過自己是佛蘭肯斯坦（Frankenstein，也是科學怪人原書名）嗎？」

「那個怪物？」John問，拉長了臉。

老天爺，他們真的需要好好教育一下這孩子。「那個醫生。」Mycroft糾正，試圖讓自己聽起來別太輕蔑。「那個怪物沒有名字。就只是個怪物。」

John對這點眨了眨眼。「那為什麼那些面具在萬聖節的時候會叫做佛蘭肯斯坦面具？」

「為了迎合消費者。」

「吭？」John看起來大惑不解。

「就是...就是改天再討論這個吧。」他父親突然伸出援手。「但Sherlock在大概你這個年紀的時候，他覺得應該嘗試看看復活這個主意是否可行。」

John小小聲的喃喃那個詞，眉頭深鎖。「他......」突然間他竊笑起來。「他試圖讓某個東西活過來嗎？」

「一隻死掉的鳥吧我想？」他父親看著他母親，對方正點點頭，對這個回憶瑟縮了下。

「一隻渡鴉。」Mycroft補充。「看起來沒有任何傷口，這就是為什麼Sherlock相信它會是個完美的樣本。他把它放在桌上，然後接上電茶壺和烤吐司機的電線。」

John的雙眼亮了起來。「真的假的？」

「他怎麼沒讓自己觸電還真是個謎。」他母親皺眉。

「他不是用上了隔熱手套麼？」他父親哼了哼，語氣裡的寵溺意味超出Mycroft的預期。

顯然緬懷往事會讓人變得柔軟。

「啊沒錯，」他母親搖了搖頭。「我那雙美麗的愛丁堡隔熱手套啊。」她哀傷地道。

「你可以想像一下那個味道，」Mycroft說著搖了搖頭。「那樣一次又一次地電擊那隻死鳥。」

John發出一陣半是噁心半是開心的聲音。

「他確實有試過要解剖，」Mycroft繼續，「但就在他伸手要拿廚房餐台上的刀時我們全都快嚇壞了，趕緊阻止了他。」

John開始咯咯發笑，然後突然就成了捧腹大笑，那笑聲也跟著感染了他的父母。

在提到Sherlock的回憶時緩解了緊張局勢而非加重，這可能是史上頭一遭。

「那麼，」他的母親急切地靠向前，「你們除夕夜打算怎麼過呢？」

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


就好像在誘哄一頭野生動物。John瞪著眼前的東西時感覺好近。他們全都坐在客廳，但Myctoft找到一組他和Sherlock小時候用過的老舊便宜棋盤組，並擺好讓John練習。

  


「放那裡？」John在放下騎士時抬眼。

  


「如果你放在那裡會發生什麼事？」

  


John向下看著棋盤，瞇起雙眼專注得嚇人。

  


當他們學怎麼玩的時候想的不止是下一步，還有之後的棋步直到遊戲結束為止，這對Sherlock和Mycroft來說已經是直覺反應了。但對John來說完全不是如此（非常明顯），不過他很努力在試。

  


「這一步很安全。」

  


「這一次是這樣。」Lucian點頭。「留在那裡然後注意它會發生什麼事。」

  


他的孫子點點頭，低著的頭顱沐浴在火光映襯下。能在這男孩身上看見他小兒子的影子、看見那歪頭瞇眼的凝視，真是讓人心軟。也帶有Anna的神韻，不只是外貌上，還有那種他覺得有趣或困惑時咧嘴揶揄的微笑與皺鼻子的動作。

這孩子在Lucian身邊靠得比以往都還要近，而且放鬆。在過去這一個小時的某些時候他已經不再緊張兮兮跟遲疑了。Lucian還能看到爐火邊的Bella不時往他們這個方向瞧，她臉上有一抹微笑。

門鈴響了，打破這份寧靜。

六點。

「我去應門，」Mycroft站起來，「把這一課上完吧。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「六點了，」Sherlock在Mycroft開門的時候宣布。「時間到。把他還我。」

  


「他在樓上，玩象棋。」

  


Sherlock瞪著他，好像他講的是另一種語言似的。然後他的表情升起一股嫉妒，激烈而醜陋。

  


「他是我兒子，」Sherlock抬起下巴，「我自己會教他。」

  


「如果你人有留下來的話就能說明這點了，」Mycroft輕鬆回應，「還是你從來沒有想過，你人不在這裡『捍衛你的權力』，他可能真的會開始和他們發展出一段關係呢。」

  


在前進客廳的時候一種非常奇怪的表情劃過他弟弟的臉龐。關上門，Mycroft跟著他進去。

  


「你看！」John在Sherlock進入客廳時急切地抬頭，「我可以吃掉騎士！」

  


Sherlock的雙眼在看過整個房間裡的每樣東西和每個人後，才落到John身上。

  


「你的外套呢？」他問。

  


「呃－」

  


「我們會去找出來的，」他的母親說，站起身。「來吧，John。」

  


擔心地看了每個人一眼，John任祖母領著他離開。

  


「他很開心－－」他們的父親開始辯護。

  


「是啊。我又沒瞎。」Sherlock搖搖頭。「我只是想照時間表走。」

  


Sherlock分明痛恨照著計畫走

  


而眼下看起來他一點兒也不像在耍脾氣或使性子。

「所以，」Mycroft輕輕喉嚨。「你下週六會加入我們嗎？」

「不會。」

「他會再次教John下棋的。」Mycroft威脅道。但Sherlock一臉無聊地盯著他看，然後在John出現時堪堪翻了個白眼。

「呃，」John頓住，背靠在Sherlock身上抬頭看著他們。「謝謝你教我怎麼玩。」

「我很樂意。」他們的父親道。「也許可以下一次再繼續？」

  


John點點頭，在轉頭看向Mycroft之前臉上露出一個害羞的微笑。

  


「我們週三見。」Mycroft說，不只是在提醒John也是在提醒Sherlock。

  


「真不錯：你現在進步到跟個日曆一樣有用了。」Sherlock惡聲惡氣道，「說再見，John。」

  


John對著他們短暫揮了揮手就被Sherlock給帶出了門。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他們很好。

  


他們很快樂。

  


有部分的Sherlock曾希望過在他留下John後五分鐘能接到電話，承認他們吵了一架或讓John不開心了。然後他們可以把這整個愚蠢的週六義務打住，從此不用再提。

  
他從沒預期到會走進這樣一個家常的景象裡。更沒想過會對John如此備受他父母寵愛感到一絲嫉妒，儘管他們對他之前如何被教養感到疑慮。

這一切是如此令人費解而且意外到他只能緊閉著嘴，以免說出什麼讓自己後悔的話來。

「你真的電擊過一隻鳥嗎？」John突然問道。

「什麼？」

「你，在差不多我這麼大的時候。Mycforft說了一些你做過的事。還有爺爺。」

突然間這個世界恢復了常態，而Sherlock對他父親這麼快就贏得那個頭銜感到一股沸騰的嫉妒。「我想八成是用嚴厲的語氣吧。」

「不是，」John踢飛人行道上的積雪，塵土已經把它染成一種噁心的棕色。「大家都笑了。那很有趣。」

不確定該怎麼面對這個，Sherlock於是忽視之。「我是在做實驗，」他嗤了一聲。「好證明書上寫的不可能是正確的。」

「Mycroft也這麼說，」John點點頭，突然間聽起來很嚴肅。「他們下次打算要找些照片給我看。奶奶說你曾經打扮成海盜。」

「你們......」Sherlock遲疑了下，「在討論我？」

John點點頭，彷彿討論Sherlock本來就是應該的。

「我懂了，」Sherlock試著想像那個畫面但就是想像不能。「所以你們......聊得很開心？」

「是啊，」John點點頭。「Mycroft象棋是不是很厲害？」

才不。「他很好預測，」Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「他會不計一切代價只求能贏。」

John抬起頭，一臉驚訝。「你說的好像這是壞事一樣。」

Sherlock決定類比法大概對一個十歲的孩子來說太難懂了，即使是他十歲、小一號的自己。他的手撫過John的頭髮。「Molly那裡有一具屍體進來。另一具被毒死的屍體。」

「是個案子嗎？」John急切地問。

「沒我插手就不會是了。」Sherlock輕蔑地道。「無論如何我們還是破了它吧？」

John點點頭，臉上有一抹大大的笑容。


	14. New Year's Eve 除夕派對

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然答應了，John去參加了Lucian跟Bella的新年派對並認識了一些有意思的人。

**31st December 2005**

 

John有點緊張地往後退。「一定要嗎？」他呻吟。

「你答應要去的。」Sherlock指出這點－－在John看來太幸災樂禍。「所以你自找的。」他說著伸出手裡拿著的黑布料。

「但...」John臉拉得很長。「拜託啦？」

「要嘛就穿著合適的衣服出席，要嘛就別去然後不要一直哀哀叫。」

這很誘人，John一邊想一邊瞪著Sherlock。去派對原本感覺好像是個很不賴的主意，尤其是在祖父母提到有其他同齡孩子也會去的時候。

他們講得一付這派對會很正常、很好玩，直到Sherlock嗤了聲並嘟噥著什麼西裝螃蟹沙拉和跳舞為止。

John還有點兒希望最後一樣只是他在開玩笑，或者要他希望的話最好全部都不是真的，畢竟他說要去的時候祖父母非常高興，連Mycroft也露出了一個小小的笑容。

他真不想讓他們傷心或又害大家吵架，因為現在一切都進行得很順利。

所以他不情不願地伸手接過那個蝴蝶結啾啾，拿在手上翻來覆去地研究它，然後抬頭看Sherlock，一臉茫然。「我要拿來幹嘛？」

Sherlock深思地看著他好一會兒。「我刪掉了。」但他示意John過來並蹲下身子，把這塊布料安在John的領子上並調整他的小小頭顱。「但我能解決。」

「你確定不一起來嗎？」John在Sherlock邊喃喃自語地把領結布料交叉時滿懷希望地問。「你可以跟我說說他們有多笨啊。」

Sherlock抬眼短暫地看了他一會兒。「如果這樣就被你騙去那我就太蠢了。」他做了個鬼臉解開蝴蝶結，然後重打一次。「而且你答應要去這件事讓我開始懷疑你有多聰明。」

John瞪著牆壁，Sherlock手裡的動作一頓。

「你是真的...他們沒有逼你去吧？」Sherlock問突然開始上下打量小傢伙。

「沒...他們看起來真的很開心我答應要去。」

Sherlock一臉不明就理地退開。「你知道就算你不去他們也不會因此不開心吧？」

John點頭，但Sherlock看起來一點也不信。他發出一種惱怒的聲音然後站起來好掏出手機。

「沒騙你，」John懇求。「沒關係。如果我討厭派對我會打給你的。」

Sherlock不理他，手指迅速在按鍵上飛舞。

「我不想讓他們失望。」

Sherlock拇指停了下來看向John。

「再過40分鐘就要開始了，」John繼續道。「他們會很期待這個的。」

Sherlock還是瞪著他。

「我下次就知道了，」John繼續道，「就把這當成一個教訓。」

Sherlock慢慢把視線轉回手機上，手指又開始飛舞著打簡訊。然後他把手機滑進口袋裡，繼續調整領結啾啾。

「你傳給誰？」John問。

「不重要。」Sherlock置之不理。「但我要你保證，一旦你覺得…不自在你就會馬上聯絡我。」

John點頭。

「講出來。」Sherlock催他，重心往後移到腳跟上，試著把領結打好。

「我保證啦。」John呵笑，翻了翻眼珠。

Sherlock雙手突然往上移掬住小傢伙的臉蛋，研究著他。然後他搖頭站起來，此時剛好簡訊提示音也響了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

或許是因為Sherlock已經降低了他的期望值的關係，但他是真的過得很愉快。有些孩子被寵上了天，不過也有很有趣的。他們短暫地玩了個遊戲—把冰塊塞進坐著的人的衣服或洋裝裡面，直到Chris他老爸逮到他們四個，然後罰他們也給自己塞冰塊。

凍死人了。怪不得那些人會驚叫。在John被冰得扭來扭去時Mycroft好笑地望著他。

看著大家和Holmes家族互動的樣子也很詭異。大部分的人似乎很渴望Mycroft的關注，同時似乎也很尊重John的祖父母。他的祖母看起來既優雅又…溫暖－－這聽起來怎麼有點蠢，他想。

 

「你有沒有去吃吃看那些自助餐點？」她在遊戲休息時找著他問道。

John瞄瞄遠方的餐檯然後轉身跟她說：「哪一種裡頭有螃蟹？」他小心地，「或是怪東西？」

「你父親這樣跟你說的？」她皺眉問。

「只是有提到。」John回答，試著別太對食物裡有啥表現得太不舒服。

她低頭對著John微笑並把他領到餐檯前，「喏，」她說，「雞肉、沙拉、火腿、馬鈴薯、薯片。」

John覷著所有食物，很滿意這些看起來挺正常，「那奇怪的食物在哪裡？」

「在大人那桌。」她說著下巴朝另個方向點了點，另一端的桌子上看起來有一隻好大的死魚。

John瞪著那無神的眼睛、然後又瞪著那些看起來被一堆綠色蔬菜包圍的精緻食物。「如果你想要也可以吃這一桌的。」他很大方地說。

Bella笑了，聽起來好開心，而且還真的伸手取了一片薯片拋進嘴裡，同時對他眨眨眼，然後幫他找了個盤子。

「坐下來好好吃，」她指著旁邊的用餐桌說，「我想你的搗蛋鬼朋友等等也會加入你的。」

John突然猶豫了，「我是不是太——」

「沒有，」她搖搖頭，「我想你的表現是『開心的調皮』而非真的搗蛋。」

 

這他可以接受。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在室外，Mycroft靠近陽台上站著的身影，那個人正一邊抽煙、一邊往下盯著花園。

「母親如果抓到你吸煙，會要了你的項上人頭。」

「我懷疑不抽煙她一樣會這麼做，」Sherlock說著，深深吸了口菸。在寒冷的空氣裡煙霧繚繞，Mycroft站到他身邊。

「為什麼不讓他們知道你來了？」Mycroft問道。

Sherlock不理會這個問題。「John玩得很開心。」

Mycroft不太確定Sherlock是否對此感到快樂。「這是好事，」他點明，「他們會是他的同學。」

Sherlock老大不高興，「我知道，」他賭氣瞪著黑夜。

「你該跟他們聊聊，」Mycroft又說，抿了口白蘭地，「未來搞不好你得忍受他們到你家打擾呢。」

Sherlock迅速轉身面對他，「為什麼？」

「他可能會希望邀請他們來玩。」

Sherlock看起來對這個可能感到很痛苦，但又轉回去看著花園，似乎在那片景緻中尋找他如此反感這個想法的緣由。

「我看出Pentay先生還在外遇。」過了一會兒Sherlock說。

「確實。叫人不禁疑惑，都十五年了，他怎麼不直接離婚呢。」

「懦夫，」Sherlock不屑道，「每個都是：他們都這麼假道學又無能。」

「你這是一概而論。」Mycroft溫聲提醒。

Sherlock微笑。「你眼裡最糟糕的過錯。」

Mycroft也微笑又啜了口酒，「你有看到David Myer今晚跟John在一起嗎？」

「啊，有，那冰塊懲罰。」Sherlock搖頭，「我還記得他媽媽在他咬了你之後也咬了他一口。」

Mycroft緩慢點頭，「他們好像發展出一套很有趣的懲戒傳統。他兒子跟John似乎是今晚的犯罪小組。」

「我猜這麼多人裡John可能會挑到更糟的夥伴。」

「的確。你知道Lisa Williams結婚而且有孩子了嗎？」Mycroft問著，想起自己討人厭的童年玩伴。

「我寧可相信我刪了那個可怕的記憶，」Sherlock道，突地轉身，背倚上欄杆望著交誼廳。

「很奇怪不是嗎？看著這些我們一起長大的人有了自己的孩子。」

「不，」Sherlock回頭吐出一口煙，「跟你一起長大的人大多數都有了孩子，這點比較奇怪。」

Mycroft嚥口唾沫，「你說話真像母親。」

「而你的論證有夠蠢，」Sherlock彈開煙屁股回嘴道。

「別再追究了，Sherlock。」

突然間Mycroft覺得弟弟的注意力完全轉移，身子站得畢直，警醒。他好奇這是怎麼回事，轉身一看，Alice Watson正在與一對夫婦寒暄。

「Nigel在哪裡？」Mycroft問，目光瀏覽過人群。

「John在哪裡。」Sherlock低吼，大步邁向前。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他、Chris、Max和Phoebe已經溜上樓去玩捉迷藏了。這屋裡有不少絕佳藏匿點—厚重窗簾和深深的家具非常理想，Max得花上一輩子的時間才有辦法找到每個人。

但Max先找到John，所以現在找出其他人變成了John的任務。

他大笑著衝向大廳末端，無視那些他找藏身處時就已經研究過的沒有用的房間。

走廊上有人，他緊急煞住一陣打滑，試圖別撞上他們但又不需減慢速度。「抱歉。」他朗聲。

然後在一隻手突然伸過來揪住頸背時慌張起來，對方拎著他都離地了。最後他被推向一堵牆，瞪著眼前那熟悉的臉孔。

他看到Nigel Watson，嚇壞了，緊張地吞口水，不曉得該說些什麼。

「你好大的膽子，」Nigel發難，「怎麼敢混進來跟這些上流人士打交道，你這小賊。」

John試著在牆上扭動，「我…」

但Nigel沒理他。反而把他更往牆上推搡。「我可不會讓你毀了我名聲，」他嘶聲道，「在他們還沒想到我們有關係之前，快滾。滾遠一點！」

John抬頭瞪他，討厭自己跟他竟然有一樣的眼睛顏色。記憶起媽媽跟這個人見面之後有過的眼淚、表情、大吼大叫、糟糕的話。

但那時候他還沒有Sherlock。

「不要，」John說，痛恨自己說出來的時候聲音如此微弱而破碎。

那一記完全出乎意料。他臉龐因為那個耳光而灼燒，因為Nigel戒指刮過皮膚而陣陣刺痛。他震驚地抬手摸臉，瞪著一串串開始滴落的血珠。

Nigel再次抓著他。「他們知情的時候就不會要你了。」他警告。

「他們已經知道了。」John抗議著掙扎。

「知道你偷竊？會闖進像他們這樣的人家？」

John瞪著他，恐懼。「你怎麼—」

「你媽以為這個故事會讓我心軟，」Nigel冷笑，「她有多走投無路到讓你鑽過窗戶去行竊。」他傾身，John對著酒氣皺臉，「你倆讓我做噁。骨子裡都爛了，你和你媽。」

提到媽媽讓John怒氣升騰，「我們也沒別的辦法，」他頂嘴，「是你把她趕走的。」

「還不是因為你。」

John呼吸一哽想貼到牆上離Nigel遠一點，暗自愚蠢地希望能消失在牆後面。

「所有她做過的壞事全都是為了你，」Nigel咆哮，「都是你害的。」

John抽噎著倒吸一口氣，決意不在他面前掉淚。

「他們根本不該只讓你手骨折，」Nigel繼續道，「他們該行行好解決你，一勞永逸。」

這次他忍不了哽咽，視線開始模糊。

「滾，」Nigel對著他吼。

John還是瞪著他，嚇得無法動彈。

 

「把你的手從我姪兒身上拿開。」

Nigel僵住，哼出一股濃重威士忌酒氣，然後轉頭看。他的身子擋住John的視線。

「這不一樣，Mycroft，」過了一會兒Nigel道，「至少跟你的話，還有點進步的空間。這傢伙已經爛到頭了，沒救了。」

John閉上眼睛，不想聽Mycroft要說啥。如果他同意呢？如果他加入Nigel呢？如果他現在才明白過來然後開始不爽呢？

「我建議你別讓我再說一次。」

痛到會讓人瘀青的抓握突然消失，但John還是待在原處動也不敢動。

「過來，John。」

John立刻從命匆忙奔向前，Mycroft看起來又高又兇，在John朝他衝過去時並沒有看著John。相對地，像Sherlock偶爾會做的一樣，他抬高手臂讓John躲到下面。

John太想躲起來了，他把臉埋在Mycroft身旁，感覺到Mycroft手臂落了下來，保護似地擁緊他。

「他是在愚弄你—」

「你沒有受邀，」Mycroft堅定道。

「就為了他？」Nigel冷譏，「我才不會落人把柄說我跟他有關係—」

「大部分的人都忘了，」Mycroft振振有詞，「你才是那個總要提醒大家的人，我們不是。」

「這孩子有我的姓。」

才不是，那是他媽咪的姓，他天殺的也不會放棄這個。John生氣地想衝出Mycroft安慰的懷抱，但手臂收緊了，不讓他抬頭看。

「這個姓名很尋常。」Mycroft簡短地說。

雖然發生了這些事，John還是偷笑了，因為這個回答絕對或讓Nigel大為光火。他感到Mycroft全身繃緊了，但不是因為害怕，而是彷彿在為什麼事做好心理準備。

「我想你祖父沒有把你教好。」Nigel惡劣地笑。

Mycroft一陣哆嗦。「而我確信你能想像得出，我對你這種思考模式背後的意圖會在意到什麼程度。」Mycroft警告地回答，乍聽之下很Sherlock。  
[/font][font=Verdana]

 

「每一代都會有個恥辱是吧？Mycroft。」

John緊貼著伯伯，很想幫忙但插不上手。不過他反而是先被Mycroft隆隆的大笑嚇了一跳。

「笑什麼？」Nigel質問，聽起來很不爽Mycroft竟然毫無懼意。

「說出來你恐怕也不懂我的笑點。」

對方哼聲。「John，我希望你記得我們的談話。」

John只是把身子藏得更好。有一隻手輕輕在他背後揉著，然後暫停住。

「Sherlock，別管了。」Mycroft突然喚道。

Sherlock？

John離開Mycroft身邊，簡直是用飛的衝向父親，根本不在乎Sherlock和Nigel是不是在互瞪。Sherlock轉身把他拉過來然後僵住了，臉上的怒火讓John因為猛然止步而差點栽了個跟頭。

然後他在Sherlock出拳揍Nigel時驚喘，這拳讓那老年人踉蹌後退，差點撞到牆。

「Sherlock！」

「他打他。」Sherlock咆哮，手指緊緊勒住Nigel喉嚨。

另一隻手伸過來掬住John下巴抬起他的頭。Mycroft臉色鐵青，John不由得縮起身子。

「下樓去。」Mycroft指示，同時冷冰冰地瞪著Nigel與Sherlock。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

有點不知所措又突然害怕起樓下的賓客，John一直挨在廳堂角落，小心移動著，直到他看見祖母正在調整一個小女生的蝴蝶結。

他的朋友可能都還在樓上。John突然想到。他們大概開始覺得他非常不會玩捉迷藏。

「奶奶？」

他開口前沒想過稱呼，而Bella欣喜地轉過身，但笑容隨即在看見他時迅速消失。

儘管她走上前來、和Mycroft一樣捧著John的下巴瞧，John還是畏縮了一下。  
「怎麼回事？」

「我…沒事。」他彎腰駝背，心想不知道自己看起來怎麼樣。

「甜心，剛有人打你，」她輕喘一聲，讓他歪頭對準光線，好仔細瞧瞧傷痕。然後她直起身子轉頭生氣地看著大廳另一端的一名女士。

「不是，」John困惑地眨眼，一點兒也不明白那是誰，「是樓上一個男的動手的。Sherlock和Mycroft正在跟他講話。」

祖母猶豫了，看看他然後目光越過John頭頂。

「你有看見Nigel上樓嗎？」她問。

「他們要走了。」祖父用一種很疲憊的聲音回答。

「你有看到Nigel—」

「就是他。」John生氣又可憐兮兮地說。

「什麼意思—」祖父在他身後問，聲音突然警覺起來。

祖母安慰地把手放在John的肩頭，「沒事了，甜心。」

「Bella？」祖父的聲音開始不豫，「怎麼了？」

「他打我啦，」John聳肩甩掉她的手轉身面對祖父，「這沒什麼大—」

祖父蒼白的臉色讓他沒講完。他看見John的臉的時候好像忘了要呼吸。

天哪，他手臂骨折的時候怎麼好像就沒人這樣大驚小怪。這不過是一道瘀血跟小傷口！

「你需要冰敷，」最後祖父勉強說，「來吧。」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「你讓他進來？」Sherlock暴風雨般衝過來，一路上門砰砰作響，直到他們坐著的廚房裡。「你讓他靠近我兒子？」

「他走了沒？」Lucian站起來問。

Sherlock嘲諷地，「當然走了。你真以為如果那傢伙還在附近的話我人會在這兒？」

Mycroft跟著慢慢走進來，沒這麼戲劇性，但神色嚴肅緊繃。

「你對他做了什麼？」

Sherlock臉因盛怒而變形，「做什麼都是他活—」

「你以為我擔心他？」Lucian問，「我才不管他現在是不是在陰溝裡失血呢。我在意的是你會不會被抓到要負責。」

Mycroft微微搖頭。「除非他想先聊聊自己為什麼會落到這步田地。」

「你還教訓我不負責任，」Sherlock繼續譏諷，「他根本就不該靠近—」

「而你動手之前就該先把John送下來，」Bella說著，站起來讓John獨自坐著。「我真不敢相信你們倆！他被打了一巴掌而你們竟然就只是把他趕到樓…」

「趕走？」Mycroft問，聽起來大吃一驚。

「他很害怕—」

「因為Nigel被放了進來—」

「你關心你復仇勝過你的兒子。」Bella喝叱。

Sherlock火大地邁近一步。「你說什麼？」

「不准這樣對你母親說話！」Lucian咆哮。

「噢對啦，你也只敢護著你老婆—」

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John瞪著所有人，心臟往下直直落到胃裡，很痛。

_「你會害死人。」_

他偷偷摸摸往後挪，眼睛掃過一張又一張生氣的臉。

然後他轉身。

_「滾。」_

 


	15. Try 嘗試

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John不見了，Sherlock沒辦法思考。

1st January 2006

  
  


空中的煙火逐漸消失只剩下連綿細雨。經過一連串爆炸的噪音，整個天空被各種煙火照得五彩繽紛，但全部結束後，世界突然感覺安靜孤獨了不少。John坐在溜滑梯小木屋裏頭瞪著外面的一片漆黑，覺得自己又濕又冷又可憐。他縮在角落裡雙手環膝，頭髮開始讓他發癢。一切都感覺如此冰冷又濕黏。

他不曉得該何去何從。他成功鑽過票閘口隨便搭了一班地鐵直到終點站，然後在雨天裡亂走。這很不明智；如果你要逃跑至少該有個計畫才對。

 

也許等天亮他就會想到啥的。

  
  


（譯註：大約是這種類型的小木屋～ ）

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


「他在哪？」Sherlock一手梳過濕濕的頭髮，腦子一片混亂毫無頭緒可言。

 

Lestrade望著他也幫不上忙。「我們正在查看這區的監視器，但是人群太多－－」

 

「我不管！」Sherlock咆哮。「我不管為什麼你做不了，反正想辦法去做！」

 

「你得先冷靜下－－」

 

「他才十歲！」Sherlock開始踱來踱去，完全沒有意識到傾盆大雨。「他從來沒有故意跑掉過。」

 

「但是他之前就曾自己一人在倫敦四處闖。」Lestrade提醒道。「他不笨，你的小傢伙。他知道該注意什麼。」

  
  


Sherlock轉身瞪他。「他一個人在外頭沒人陪，心情不好，還受了傷。我該殺了那渾蛋才對。」他自言自語。

 

「這種事情大概不好當著警－－」

 

「我不管！」

 

Lestrade不作聲了，看起來也不太高興，他迅速出去指示其他的警員。

 

Sherlock還在踱步，絕望地試著想集中注意力想讓大腦好好運作。John有可能去哪兒？為什麼他會跑掉？但他所能想得到的只有John孤苦伶仃地在雨裏，頭臉上還有瘀青跟割傷。

 

一隻手伸過來溫柔扶著他的手臂、而他迅速拉開距離，無法在這種時候聽母親說教。

 

「Sherlock，」她溫聲說。「聽我說－－」

 

「我不想聽。」

 

「拜託你，」她繞到前方擋住他的去路。「就先聽一下。」

 

不，他要把John找出來。一旦他的大腦能好好專心，一旦－－

 

「我知道，」她深吸一口氣，雙眼燦燦，臉上掛著兩道淚痕。「我知道...他跑掉是因為我們在吵架。又一次。」

 

當然！這就是原因！他為什麼沒發現？Sherlock有點希望腦子能靈光一閃，但啥都想不到。

 

「不能再這樣下去了。」

 

又來了，又一次含沙射影的說教，要他控制脾氣多多考慮其他—

 

「我們不會再這麼緊迫盯人了。」

 

什麼？他不明所以地眨眼望她。

 

「我們...如果我們處不來，如果這真的讓他這麼不開心，」她聲音顫抖著，眼淚又開始奔流。「我們會......」

 

「我沒辦法，」他搖頭。「沒辦法思考－－」

 

她把他拉近，讓他的頭靠上她的肩膀，汲取著和他小時候把臉埋在那兒時的同一種味道。他現在既迷失又困惑。

  
  
  
  


「等找到他之後我們再來討論。」她安慰道，輕梳他的頭髮。「但等我們找到他的時候，我只希望你曉得我們還有個解決辦法。你不需要再擔心這件事。」

 

「我不能失去他，」他埋在母親肩頭低語，「我沒法思考。」

 

「噢心愛的，」一手抱住了他的背，「你不會失去他的，我保證，你不會失去他。」

 

Sherlock閉上眼睛，傾盆大雨依舊，他首次覺得自己比任何時刻都要無能。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

很吵。

 

John努力撐起身，想把自己縮得越小越好。應該不太可能是青少年在這樣的雨裡嬉鬧，而且大部分的人應該多少會去乾燥或有遮蔽的地方進行交易—

 

有腳步聲。

 

絕對是腳步聲。

 

他縮更緊，一手遮著自己的嘴巴好壓住呼吸聲，希望雨中沒人會聽見自己—

 

是Mycroft。

 

John茫然瞪著他，不太確定該怎麼辦，而Mycroft深吸了口氣看看周圍。接著，他表情有點痛苦地把自己擠了進來，在這小屋裡與John面對面坐著。

 

「你跑得還真遠，」他說著，濕淋淋的雨傘有一半還在小屋外，沒讓這裡積起小水窪。

 

John壓在嘴上的手放了下來，他聳聳肩，下巴埋進膝蓋中。

 

Mycroft好像自顧自地點了點頭，兩人對坐著聽雨滴落在屋頂上的聲音。雨量兇猛，聲勢十分驚人。

 

過了好久雨才才開始變小，John抬頭看看Mycroft，但他不知道想什麼想出了神。

 

「我害他們吵架，」John小聲說。

 

「不，你沒有。」Mycroft漫不經心地回應。

 

那種聲調讓John好奇地研究起他來。看見伯伯在這個小屋裡感覺很奇怪。他看起來總是這麼冷靜、尊貴，又高級。然而突然間，不知怎麼伯伯看起來沒這麼高大，感覺也沒這麼大權在握，好像比較能夠親近了。John想起Nigel說過的那些話，那些大家都避而不談的過去。

 

「對不起，」John突然又說道，「他那樣對你講話。」

 

Mycroft轉頭看John，皺眉。有好一會兒John以為他冒犯了伯伯，但Mycroft卻長嘆了口氣然後搖搖頭。

 

「永遠不要因為那個人做的任何事而道歉。」他說，轉回頭繼續看著雨景。「他對你而言什麼都不是。」

 

這好像不完全是事實，但John也沒辯解。他只是挪了挪身子，意識到Mycroft剛剛一定為了找他而在雨裡奔波，然後突然想像起可能隨之而生的混亂。

 

「有人因為我跑掉而氣瘋了嗎？」

 

「氣瘋了？」Mycroft一副從來沒聽過這個詞的模樣，「不John，他們沒有氣瘋。」

 

太好了。John沒有精神地軟下身子。這樣想不太乖，但他本來還有點希望自己不見至少會產生點騷動什麼的。

 

Mycroft似乎察覺到他的思緒而蹙眉，「擔心得快瘋了可能比較恰當。你父親擔心到根本沒辦法好好思考。」

 

喔，是喔。

 

「John，」Mycroft聲音變得很有威嚴，於是John乖乖抬眼看著他。「從你離開時選擇了哪個出口可以很明顯地判斷出最接近的地鐵站是哪個，而且你肯定會一直搭到終點。你父親太擔心了，他甚至都演繹不出你從哪個出口離開的。不然你想為什麼是我、而不是Sherlock出現在這裡？」

  
  
  


「因為他很生氣而且不想理我。」John任性地說。

 

看向他的臉上有著猶疑，John突然間感到有些罪惡。也許Sherlock真的有那麼難過呢…聽起來不太可能但並非完全不可能。

 

「你生氣了嗎？」John在Mycroft一直不發一語時問道。

 

「不是生你的氣。」Mycroft最後說。

 

「那是生誰的氣？」

 

「我自己。」Mycroft換了姿勢。「你的祖父母、你的父親。我們沒有好好處理這件事。」

 

「沒關係啦—」

 

Mycroft環視四周，「好像有關係。」他挖苦道。

 

「我不應該…」John覺得自己眼淚快掉下來了，趕緊把臉埋在膝上。「對不起，但他說都是我的錯，還說我摸過什麼東西都會壞掉，而且你們又在吵架，又生氣，而且你們永遠都在生氣而且—」

 

他停住了，因為有隻手伸過來攬住他，Mycroft把他摟緊了點。John很累，溼透了，也很冷，他感激地偎過去，試著忍住滑下臉頰的淚水。

 

「在你這個年紀的時候我很聰明，」Mycroft安靜地說，「但…跟你不同，我並不討人喜歡。我既不會運動也不好笑，長得不好看、也不受歡迎。我個性比較內斂、寧可先看和觀察再行動，而其他孩子覺得這很…別提了。我的祖父希望所有Holmes都是完美的、對任何事都拿手。他試著…把我教育成那樣。」

 

John抬眼瞄瞄他，從這個角度卻只能看見Mycroft下巴的線條。「他傷害你？」他問。

 

「對。而且…小孩子很容易以為...…我母親會問我一天過得如何、朋友怎樣，而我父親會試著鼓勵我多運動、和與我同齡的孩子們相處。他們很希望我的問題能解決、能有朋友，然而我卻當成是別的原因。我以為他們對我祖父的所作所為知情而且允准，只是不提而已。」

  
  


「但他們有發現吧？」John問，稍微拉開一點距離好望著他。

 

Mycroft點頭，「他們非常憤怒，」他溫和道，「突然間一切都變得困難重重。有爭吵、哭泣、好幾個夜裡在書房和我喝個不停的父親或我魂不守舍的母親一起待著。」

  
  


「但這又不是你的錯。」John評論，不喜歡這種語氣。

 

Mycroft轉頭垂下雙眼，意有所指地看著John。

 

「噢，」John突然懂了，「可…這不一樣。我又沒受傷害。」

 

「你臉上的痕跡可不是這麼說的，」Mycroft冷靜道，「而且，」他在John深呼吸想一笑置之的時候繼續，「肢體暴力並不是讓人受傷的唯一途徑。」

 

John若有所思地點點頭。

 

「他跟你說了什麼？」

 

John躊躇著。

 

「後來我得把你父親從Nigel身上拖走，」Mycroft還是一派冷靜，「相信我，Nigel在我們心中已經毫無威信可言，我們永遠也不可能會有成為朋友的那一天。」

 

頭還是埋在Mycroft被雨打溼的外套裡，John認真地思考著這點。

 

「這也永遠不會影響我們對你的觀感。」Mycroft補充，攬得更用力些。

 

「我們…我們不是在路上遇見他的，」John小聲說，「我們…媽是專程去找他幫忙。那個…媽的一個朋友把大家詐騙一空，所以他們挺走投無路的。他們…找到一棟房子然後我負責讓他們進門。」

 

Mycroft手臂沒有移走、呼吸頻率也沒有改變。John等著，心想過一會兒Mycroft肯定會推開他或表現出什麼不贊同的跡象。

 

什麼也沒有。

 

「然後…」John把臉貼著大衣面料。「她把這個跟他說了。希望他能幫忙或是借我們錢，但他…他變得很火。一直大叫說她很丟臉，說我是…說我本來應該被…」

 

這次Mycroft生氣地動了，John整個僵住。

 

「他說…」John緊張地舔唇，「他說我毀了她的人生，像毒藥一樣。」

 

「而我們還吵架。」Mycroft嘆道。John緩緩點頭。

 

「你父親，」Mycroft一字一字道，「為了一件事，從來沒有原諒過我。一件我做過的事，那時他還是個青少年，而他一直沒法原諒我。」

 

「什麼事？」John好奇地問。

 

「我沒跟他們說你父親想要把你留下來。」

 

John拉開距離，很震驚。

 

「你父親…」Mycroft嘆息，「他能看出謀殺案裡的謎團，和那些能指出嫌犯的無形線索，但他搞不清自己的心。他一點兒也不知道自己想要什麼或該怎麼表達。但他想要你，只是幾乎沒來得及讓自己習慣這個想法你就不見了。然後當你再次重回他的生命時…」

  
  


John全身緊繃地聆聽，咬著嘴唇，不曉得接下來會聽到啥。

 

「他已經吃過不少苦，變得更憤世嫉俗、更有距離感，已經能矇騙自己到底想要什麼和需要什麼。他還會對你有興趣這件事簡直就像個奇蹟。然後他還把你帶走，既沒人催也沒人介入—」Mycroft搖頭沒講完。「重點是—我扯太遠了—重點是我們已經變得疏離、任由傷口惡化。我們爭吵的理由，John，是因為我們一直都在告訴自己我們沒在乎到會介意。

你現在這樣讓我們回想起我們確實是在乎的。事實上我們會爭吵就代表我們正在努力。」

  
  
  


John懷疑地看著他。

 

「但我們還不夠努力，」Mycroft承認。「你是個很好相處的孩子，John。獨立、討人喜歡又有耐性。我們以為你適應得比實際要好。」

 

「我不是—」

 

「John。」Mycroft坦白堅定地盯著他，「你很不幸地因為身為Sherlock的兒子，每個人都以為你會直說出自己想要什麼、拒絕你不想要的一切，不需要旁人鼓勵。」

  
  


「可，我不介意—」

 

「為什麼我們的觀點或感覺會比你的更重要呢？」

 

John垂頭喪氣，「我只是…不想當個包袱。」他小聲說。

 

Mycroft搖頭，「你完全不是，John。」他道，語氣遠比John所能期盼地更加溫柔。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

已經快要五點半了。

 

某個白痴警察替他拿了點咖啡。三杯，全都沒碰，全都沒理，全都討厭死了。

  
  
  


他想要的是他兒子。不是咖啡。怎麼就沒人懂？

 

他父親從搜索行動中回來了，坐在飯店大廳時看起來又累又倦，飯店員工儘管通情達理但是在尋找他兒子這件事上依舊毫無用處。

 

外頭雨終於漸漸停歇，然後Mycoft的車出現了。Sherlock望著它，心裡空得發慌。

 

John在派對上到底有沒有好好吃點東西？如果他在外頭餓了呢？或有人發現他一個人然後用食物騙他走？這不就是那些童話故事老愛警告的嗎—陌生人給你吃的。John有沒有讀過童話？他會知道這種事嗎？有沒有人告訴過他晚上外頭很危險？他兒子，看起來好像萬事通，但卻不曉得跟有錢的中年男人上車好『訛詐他』的女人就是應召女郎。

  
  
  


Anna到底都教他要小心什麼？萬一他不曉得人會有多邪惡怎麼辦？Sherlock已經見識過不少跟孩童有關的調查，雖然很少真的參與因為這都太過無聊。太痛苦。無聊？才不是呢…現在是痛苦了。太隱私、太危險、太—

 

是Mycroft和John。

 

一切都停止了。那些因驚懼而迅速穿過他的思緒的蠢問題、以一種他根本來不及好好思索答案的速度出現的生動想像，全部，停住了。

 

他沒事。

 

Sherlock覺得一陣放鬆，心臟幾乎快掉出胸腔，他只是坐在原處瞪著John，在Mycroft懷裡，被抱出—

 

在Mycroft懷裡？他受傷了嗎？

 

Sherlock立刻從座位中彈起來，衝出大門跑下臺階，幾乎觸手可及時他才明白到為什麼Mycroft抱著John。

 

John睡著了。被裹在毯子裡抵著Mycroft的肩膀沉睡著。

 

Sherlock僵住，心裡有一部分極度希望能檢查兒子，一吋一吋確認他完全沒事好驅散那徘徊不去的恐懼。他需要摸摸他、聞聞他，感覺他的重量，確認他兒子平安，而且就在自己懷裡。

 

但John睡著呢。

 

「抱吧。」Mycroft小聲道。

 

Sherlock猶豫地，好像John是個自己會碰傷的小嬰兒一樣，伸手把John從Mycroft懷中接過來。John在被挪動的時候被寒意冷著了，他動了動，困惑地對他眨眨眼，Sherlock把他擁緊，差點因為全然的解脫感腿軟地跪在地上。

 

「別再那樣了。」他認真低語，緊緊摟住小男孩。「再也別跑走了。答應我，你以後絕不會這麼做。」

 

John雙手勾住Sherlock的脖子，半是點頭、半是蹭進Sherlock下頜處。Sherlock伸手壓著John，臉埋在兒子髮間，光是想像John不在他的懷裡就疼得讓他吃驚。

  
  
  


「Sherlock，」Mycroft蹲了下來，「我們得把他帶進去弄乾。」

 

「需要個房間。」Sherlock平直道。

 

「我們有好幾間。」

 

噢。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他們稍微檢查了他一下，然後帶進浴室換上睡衣然後躺上床。Sherlock完全體認到自己在這個過程中有多麼無用。

 

他緊盯著John，看著他蹭陷進蓬鬆大枕頭，被子直蓋到下巴處。

 

「Sherlock？」

 

「我不會離開他。」Sherlock說著，視線完全沒離開過兒子。

 

「我很清楚，」Mycroft坐了下來，「我找到他的時候，我們進行了場談話。」

 

Sherlock還是瞪著John，在兒子花了特別長的時間才吐息時緊張得心如擂鼓。

  
  


「顯然Nigel Watson成功利用了John的恐懼，讓他相信我們吵架都是他的錯。」

 

「什麼？」Sherlock怒氣沖沖地轉頭，「他說了什麼？」

 

「我相信Nigel暗示John要為我們人生中的每個問題負責。他建議John應該『快滾』。」

  
  
  


應該砍掉他的四肢然後用湯匙剜出雙眼才對。

 

「他以為我們都對他氣壞了。花了點時間才說服他我們既不生氣，也並非毫不掛心。」

 

毫不掛心？Sherlock轉回去看著兒子。他不記得自己這輩子有過更害怕的時候了。就算吸毒過量或面對生死關頭，和John跑走一比都相形失色。

  
  
  


他超想把他叫醒，好好解釋John現在是世界上最重要的事。他想對他兒子大吼大叫，為他老是擔心別人卻忘了把自己擺在首位。他心裡有個不顧一切的、誘人的念頭，想把這孩子鎖在家裡、由他擋在門前，好阻斷所有再次失去John的可能性。

 

「我全都做錯了。」Sherlock輕聲道，「每件事。」

 

「在我們之中，你或許是最不該被怪罪的。你至少有進步了。」

  
  
  


Sherlock差點就微笑了，「你就說不出善意的謊言是吧。」

  
  


「如果我們都放手讓你獨自處理，你認為對他會比較好嗎？」

 

一週前他會說『是』。昨天早上他就會說『是』了。但Mycroft找回了John，他的雙親在他處理Nigel的時候負責照顧John。如果只有他跟John，今天可能會以更糟糕的方式收場。

 

「不會。」

 

Mycroft嘆息著鬆了口氣，「我該通知母親與父親，」他聽起來稍微恢復成了以往的Mycroft。

  
  


「我仍然保留偶爾對讓你們參與而表示不爽的權利。」

  
  


「感謝神，」Mycroft過了一秒後說，「我都要開始擔心你是不是嚇到變禮貌了。」

 

「如果我真的有變，我就會先謝過你找到我兒子。」

 

「我是找到我的姪兒，」Mycroft起身，「若因此被感謝那就太侮辱人了。」

  
  
  
  


（CH16待續）


	16. Father-son chat 父子談心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock終於決定雖然內容再怎麼不言自明，一場對談還是很有必要。

1st January 2006

好溫暖。暖洋洋又舒服，而且放在他頭上撫弄他頭髮的那隻手動作也很輕柔。John湊近襯衫深深吸了一口氣，聞起來就像雨、威士忌和家。

他覺得很舒服，手指探進絲質衣料裡抓住。不想張開眼睛，於是他盡可能地把眼睛緊緊闔上，希望他能再度睡著。

 

「夠暖嗎？」Sherlock問著，聽起來心不在焉。

「嗯。」John點頭。

他花了好一段時間才清醒到足以明白自己在一張陌生的床上，裹在層層被褥裡，頭枕在Sherlock胸口上。他還隱約記得昨晚和Mycroft在車裡，然後在雨裡望著Sherlock蒼白的臉。接著，半夢半醒地踏進浴室清洗然後被帶上床睡覺；大家都好安靜好擔心地瞧著。

他先前跑走了。

 

「噓，」Sherlock安慰，「沒人在氣你。」

 

John努力爬起來緊張地瞪著Sherlock。他父親依舊保持背抵著枕頭的姿勢，謹慎望著他。

「Mycroft有跟你說了嗎？」John小聲問。

Sherlock點頭。

 

「對不起，」John續道，「對不起我讓你的晚上毀了，你還得來找我、還—」

 

Sherlock抓住他，讓他保持在一臂之遙。「夠了，」他斷然道，「夠了。你別再一直道歉，懂嗎？」

John點頭，「但—」

Sherlock挑眉，John立刻安靜下來。

 

「你認為我會不在乎你失蹤？」Sherlock問。

那聲音裡的受傷感讓John避開了視線吶吶地說，「我…沒有，我只是…我曉得你有重要的事情—」

「比你還重要嗎？」

John遲疑了，他試著動了動，但Sherlock把他抓得牢牢的。「我…你說過…工作很重要。而且你…我們…你讓我跟你一起住。」

 

Sherlock閉上眼睛。

「我喜歡那樣，」John咬唇說，「對…對不起，我知道我一直惹麻煩搞砸很多事情…」

 

接著他就被從枕頭堆裡坐起身的Sherlock拉進懷裡，妥妥地抱緊了。Sherlock把John抱緊的時候還一邊搖頭。

 

John忍不住擔心地試著退開點距離，但Sherlock不准。

「聽著，」Sherlock生硬地說，「你…你就是最重要的事。你永遠都會是最重要的。」

 

這次John成功扭出了懷抱，他困惑地瞪住Sherlock。胸口有種大得離譜的盼望在砰砰跳動。

 

「你怎麼會不知道這個？」Sherlock低聲說，伸手捧住小傢伙的頭。「你怎麼會以為…你可是我兒子。我的。」

 

這個嘛，是沒錯，但Molly動了貼上屬於Sherlock標籤的手指頭時，Sherlock也有發火過。除非他意思是…

 

「等一下，是像…」John偏頭，「是…認真的嗎？」

 

Sherlock臉上的惱怒一閃即逝。「跟什麼比起來？」

 

「我不資到。你對怪東西也很不願意分享啊。」

 

「我才沒對怪—」Sherlock打斷自己沉下臉來。「這不是重點。」

John發現自己開始咧唇笑，「所以…你…你真的想當我爸？」

 

Sherlock臉上表情錯綜複雜地點頭。

 

噢。John翻身倒在Sherlock身旁空著的床位，任由羽絨被蓋住自己的頭臉。

 

「我想這還可以。」John的聲音從被子底下傳出來，很努力別笑得像個瘋子。

 

遮蔽用的羽絨被子被掀開了。「你想這還可以？」Sherlock重複。

 

John翻過身正面朝上躺著，瞧瞧Sherlock並害羞地點頭。Sherlock那種惱火的表情消失了，他跟著躺下來，露出微笑。John蠕動著身子直到兩人面對面為止。

 

「你還會讓我跟你去查案嗎？」

 

Sherlock轉為正面朝上時翻了翻眼珠。「我是希望當你父親，不是當無聊蠢蛋。」

 

「所以我還是能去看那些屍體囉？」John坐起身問。

 

「對。」

 

「而且我們還是能出去吃囉？」

 

Sherlock尖銳地看著他，「我看起來會是去買條圍裙開始下廚的樣子麼？」

 

「不像，」John對這個想法嗤之以鼻。「所以我也不用吃得很健康了？」

 

Sherlock閃開視線看向天花板。「別糟到害我變成一個嘮叨鬼就好。」

 

「想像不出你嘮叨的樣子，」John咯咯笑。「那功課呢？」

 

「你得做。」

討厭。「可—」

 

「不行。你得做。」

 

John裝模作樣地哀號，猛然倒回床上，小頭顱在床的邊緣晃著。

Sherlock要他！Sherlock是真的要他。

 

而且他們現在這個房間好氣派啊！

 

「我們在哪？」John問道，對天花板眨了眨眼。

 

「飯店。我們訂了幾間客房。」

 

「我們會有客房服務？」John抬起頭好盯著Sherlock，對方嚴肅的表情讓他猶豫了。「對不—」

 

Sherlock探向前抓住他的腳踝，把他從床尾往床頭抓過來。「不准再說那個字。」他責備道。

 

「因為你看起來不高興啊。」John忍不住辯駁。

 

「我…Nigel跟你說的那些，」Sherlock把他扶起身坐著，「關於…」他臉上閃過暴怒，「永遠別信。」

 

他不想去思考。他不確定Sherlock指的是—

 

Sherlock把John前額的頭髮撥開，「你不是…你永遠都會讓我覺得驕傲，從現在到永遠。」

 

John差點又要低頭躲開了，但Sherlock堅定地止住他。「就算我不會演繹也沒關係嗎？」John問著，那種偷偷擔心的感覺又出現了。

 

「沒關係。」Sherlock肯定地回答，再度摟緊他。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「他怎麼樣了？」

 

「抱怨我從現在開始將會檢查他的功課，」Sherlock道，眼睛直直盯著浴室門，John八成正在裡頭狂歡，因為他先前對蓮蓬頭的數量嘆為觀止。

 

他父親點點頭落坐在他旁邊，呼吸非常不自然，彷彿在鼓起勇氣。

 

Sherlock不情願地移開目光轉向父親的臉，然後翻了翻眼珠。

「聖人Mycroft還沒轉告嗎？我不希望你們與John停止來往。」他有點煩躁地說，「靠信息吃飯的人怎麼傳達信息的技術如此低落。」

 

「畢竟你昨晚很反常。」父親安靜道。

 

他今天早上也沒多正常。看見自己兒子活蹦亂跳、快樂大笑，讓他…過度情緒化了。「那也不代表我會朝令夕改。」他道，決心不再繼續討論下去。

 

但他父親卻好像想追根究底。「我能…我能問原因麼？」

 

Sherlock回去繼續瞪著浴室門，全身上下每個細胞恨透了這個問題。「因為…我無法也不會提供他普通生活。我不會幫忙辦生日派對也無法忍受小朋友來過夜。我不打算替他準備學校午餐或包裝禮物。我會出遠門辦案會有不在家的時候，我無法假裝若他因此無處可去對他不會造成影響，也不會假裝這些傳統…沒什麼好處，那種你們能給他但我給不了的好處。」

 

父親在他身邊石化了。

「省省你那些責任感的教訓吧，」Sherlock忍不住，「我只是想—」

「有擔當。」

Sherlock側頭，不確定自己是否聽對了。他困惑地慢慢望向父親。

「剛剛大概是你說過最有擔當的話了。」父親解釋。

Sherlock打量他，有點兒擔憂，努力回想著中風有哪些徵兆。

「你永遠不需要獨自攬下一切Sherlock，」父親緩緩說道，似乎對Sherlock盯著他的神情不大自在。「這種事不是只有全自己來或全交給別人兩種選項而已。」

這下換Sherlock渾身不舒服了，他厭惡地撇唇，對這類談話一點兒經驗也沒有。

「而且John也沒什麼匱乏的，Sherlock，」父親續道，站起來拍拍他的肩。「你把他照顧得不錯。」

 

「也才三個月，」Sherlock不認同，「我根本沒照顧到什麼。」

 

「你做的比你自以為的要多得多了。」

Sherlock顯然不接受這幾乎能說是讚美的舉動，他揮手示意父親可以走人了。「咱們還是別讓John出來看見這個景象而嚇出心臟病，瞧我們坐在這兒這麼…和睦相處。」

父親一邊頷首一邊邁向房門口，然後停下腳步。「你母親…她逼得這麼緊是因為她相信也有可能讓你回頭。」

「強摘的果子不會甜。」Sherlock反擊。

「我明白，」父親溫和回道，「也許不夠快但我們肯定學到了。」

接著他在身後關上房門，剩下Sherlock盯著它瞧。

全能的上帝啊，請在他差點溺死於多愁善感後賞一樁謀殺案吧。

最好是兇殘一點的。

不。

 

毒死的好了，這樣John就能跟著觀摩。

 

Sherlock在注意到這整個思考過程時差點呻吟出聲。

 

他麻煩大了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「你覺得這能維持多久？」Lucian在Mycroft電話結束後問道。

「抱歉？」

「Sherlock。這麼愉快的心情。你覺得能撐多久？」

「大概能撐到他遇上無能的接待員和她那恐怖的語法為止。」Mycroft漫不經心地往櫃台方向瞪了一眼。

「Mycroft—」

他的兒子抬眼仔細審視他。「你可忘得了我告訴你們發生了什麼事的那天？」

 

「不，」Lucian沙啞地回答，腦裡的回憶讓他差點發不出聲音。「我不是在問他會對John的興致能維持多久，Mycroft。我只是想知道，你認為他這種...沒把握和有點想悔改的態度，能持續多久。」

 

「一週，」Mycroft對答如流地預測。「也許會更短，如果他遇上一樁有意思的謀殺。怎麼？」

 

Lucian看看四周，想確定沒人會聽見他要說的話。Mycroft雙眼狐疑地瞇起。

 

「我覺得他的態度真是…」Lucian糾結於找不到形容。

「反常到令人不安」Mycroft帶點幽默地接話。

「的確。」Lucian解脫地嘆息。

「同意。」Mycroft扮個鬼臉端起咖啡。「願Sherlock在下次生日前恢復原本的尖酸刻薄樣。」

「阿們。」


	17. Epilogue 尾聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者謝謝大家願意讀到最後！

January 2010（過了好多年了，這就是BBC時間軸啦）

Sherlock在得檢視淤痕之前還有點時間。他決心要提高處理效率，於是一邊用顯微鏡觀察細菌、一邊對照著照片中證據所顯示的圖案。

「你在太平間忘記這個。」John宣佈，把一條短馬鞭扔到桌上，恰好滑到顯微鏡旁。「我想你可能害Molly又重新燃起什麼希望啦。」他嘻皮笑臉地訓斥。

 

「你根本還不到能把馬鞭和什麼偏差性行為聯想在一塊兒的年紀好嗎。」Sherlock嘟噥著調整顯微鏡焦距。

 

John清脆響亮地咬了一大口蘋果。「我十四啦，」他呵呵笑，「又不是四歲。」

 

Sherlock抬眼。迅速將一切細節盡收眼底：凌亂的制服、肩膀上、膝蓋和褲子縫線都有休息時間和午餐時玩足球而留下的淺色污漬。手指沾了墨水，以上學時間而言顯得太新，而且是一種John認真努力把筆跡寫清楚時才會而印上的痕跡。

 

「顯而易見，」Sherlock視線垂下去。「誰會要四歲孩子放學還得留下來受罰呢。」

「我正在吃蘋果，」John打商量地，「省得你嘮叨。我挺確定課後罰寫和主動吃水果可以兩相抵銷了。」  
「為什麼要罰寫？」

抬眼一瞟讓他恰好捕捉到John臉頰急速變深的紅暈。

「寫情書？」Sherlock翻了個白眼。「說真的John，拜託你也用點心—」

「那才不是情書，」John說道，用那種青少年男生能表現出來的全副恐懼。「那只是張紙條兒。一個問題而已，」他補救般加上一句，「而且那堂課那麼無聊。」

總算說了一次實話，Sherlock心想，而不是想用其他常用的藉口，因為他知道Sherlock會同情那種被無聊困住的感覺。

「我需要你的手機。」

「不要。」John彎腰駝背作勢躲開。

Sherlock瞧也沒瞧他，只是把手伸出去，打了個響指，手心朝上無聲地要求。

「哪有老爸還跟孩子偷手機！」John抱怨，聲音悶在他咬住的蘋果裡，好空出手來拍拍他的口袋。

「哪有老爸還讓你從十歲開始就在太平間裡頭玩兒。認輸吧，」Sherlock建議著，此時掌心上傳來手機沉沉的重量。檢查手機裡頭的電話來演繹出John喜歡的女孩兒是誰，這真是極誘人的點子，但，儘管John沒他那麼多不怎麼討喜的性格特徵，頑強抗拒雞婆建議倒是他們共有的性子之一，所以，他不情不願地只把簡訊打好就發送出去了。

「綠色梯子？」John發問，讀著Sherlock還回來的手機上發送的簡訊。「給梯子塗這種顏色真夠蠢的。」他嘟囔著把手機收起來。

「那你今晚會回來麼？」

「我快好了，」Sherlock道，「再半小時。」

「你的半小時還是Mycroft的半小時？」John咧嘴取笑他。

「兔崽子。」

「Lestrade今天在開記者會，」John把自己撐上桌子，對著Sherlock一副聊天的語氣，「他戴著那種『我要殺了Sherlock』的表情喔。」

「你有看電視？」

John點頭，「午餐時間溜出去的，」他甜甜地說，「你還是認為會有下一樁自殺。」

「謀殺，」Sherlock隨口糾正道，「一定會有。他們很快就會出錯的。」

「大家都很注意新聞，」John指出，「就連學校那個Adam都知道，而通常除非是音樂頻道在播的東西，否則他連個毛也搞不清。」

「你有什麼重點要說嗎？」

 

「就…這會是個好案子。但會有記者跟著你。」

「人都很蠢，他們遲早會忘記。」Sherlock不屑道。

「嗯，」John顯然不信，他呼地跳下桌子。這傢伙今晚活力充沛。「你要喝茶嗎？」

「咖啡。Molly在張羅。」

John低聲嘟噥著什麼詆毀咖啡的話，走向門口，接著暫停轉過身來，那舉止不知為何讓Sherlock想起了自己的父親。「我…你介不介意。如果大家能讀到你作的事？」

「我看不出這有什麼要緊。」Sherlock把載玻片從顯微鏡下移走。「為什麼問？」

「我英文老師建議我寫一些學校以外的事，你知道，像是寫部落格？但…我不想寫我自己。我的朋友讀了會以為我變怪咖或啥的（emo，特指某群喜歡激烈搖滾風、穿衣風格陰暗的族群，但平日很內向不愛社交…這個詞太複雜了…）」

Emo？Sherlock搖搖頭，確定自己曾在某個時間點把這個詞給刪掉了。「所以呢？」

「我可以寫你嗎？」

「如果你非寫不可。」

「很難說啊，」John回到了那種開玩笑的語氣，「搞不好會拍成電影。Sherlock Holmes，偉大偵探。」

「諮詢偵探，」Sherlock翻個白眼，「我是要跟你那些白痴朋友解釋多少遍—」

「性變態偵探，」John繼續講，目光意有所指地看著馬鞭。

「現在你是—」

「名字叫Sherlock Holmes，」John說，雙手舉了起來，在空中比劃著彷彿在寫下一字一句，「而地址是221b Baker Street。」

就這樣，他開心笑著鑽出了實驗室，留下Sherlock搖頭哀悼自己有個愛演戲的笨兒子。

不過，那句的確挺朗朗上口的。也許哪天他能用來自介。

 

前提是沒人真的看了那撈什子部落格。

（完結）


	18. 插圖！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> src：http://archiveofourown.org/works/528099/chapters/1287897

 

 

 

這是anonfangirl幫 Diane Long 畫得，應該就是揍人那一幕吧呼呼呼

 

**Author's Note:**

> The very popular Gen-Fic by KeelieThompson1 that I finally update its first chapter of Chinese translation. Yay me!
> 
> Her Ava-Verse is so so beloved in Chinese Sherlock fandom!! Thanks Keelie for letting me translate her work! *KISS*


End file.
